Konjiki No WordMaster
by Konjiki No WordMaster
Summary: Sorry ane Cuman nitip DOC doang :v maaf ya :3


Bab 01: Menyeret ke Dunia lain

Okamura Hiiro tenang menganalisis adegan di depan matanya. Ada orang-orang yang berdiri belum pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Selain itu, beberapa orang yang berpakaian seperti imam sebagai salah satu tidak akan menemukan di Jepang dan di antara mereka adalah seorang gadis, mengenakan gaun merah muda, juga. Dia memeriksa lingkungan dengan melihat sekitar. Bangunan itu atrium, sehingga ia

bisa melihat di luar baik bahkan sambil duduk. Tapi karena ia bisa melihat pegunungan di kejauhan dan bukan hanya tanah, ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia naik cukup tinggi. Bangunan itu sebuah menara atau sama. Langit-langit didukung oleh berbagai pilar dan memiliki gambar asing dan aneh di atasnya. Ini adalah gambar misterius seperti seni mural Mesir. Apa yang ia mengakui adalah empat orang di dekatnya, mengenakan seragam sekolah tinggi yang sama. Mereka adalah teman-teman sekelasnya, tapi dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan mereka. Jadi, mengapa ia ada di sini bersama-sama dengan mereka? Sebuah lingkaran sihir seperti dari permainan ditarik di tanah berdiri. Orang jelas asing, sebuah pemandangan yang asing dan lingkaran sihir. Dia bisa lebih atau kurang menebak apa yang terjadi dari situasi saat ini. Dan gadis

dalam pakaian menegaskan hal itu dengan kata-katanya. "Saya, Saya menyambut Anda, Heroes!" Ya, ini adalah apa yang disebut dunia yang berbeda. Sampai sekarang ia berada di sekolah. Melewatkan kelas dengan tidur sepanjang waktu di atap, ia kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya setelah sekolah. Di sana ia menemukan empat orang di sini. Seperti biasa, ia menuju mejanya tanpa banyak melihat mereka. Mereka telah disukai sedikit pada melihat dia, tapi dia mengabaikannya karena ia tidak peduli. Tapi kemudian cahaya terang tiba-tiba menyembur keluar dari bawah kakinya. Kelima ini, Hiiro disertakan, telah dibekukan sampai di tempat dari kejutan terlalu mendadak. Semuanya telah berubah-salju putih di depannya dan di saat berikutnya, ia menemukan dirinya dalam situasi saat ini. Para imam bersorak riang. Bermain-main

dengan "Ya!" Dan "Ini sukses!", Mereka mengabaikan mereka berlima, yang bingung dari terjadinya mendadak. Namun, mereka semua tampak agak lelah dan mereka berkeringat seolah-olah mereka baru saja lari maraton. Di sisi lain, gadis itu memiliki rambut oranye panjang sampai pinggang, yang membuat terpikirkan sebagai seorang Jepang. Dia secara keseluruhan cantik, memiliki mata besar dan fitur wajah menggemaskan. Dia tanpa ragu kecantikan eye-catching. Sama seperti pria, gadis itu menunjukkan senyum lebar. Kemungkinan besar mereka berlima dipanggil tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia seharusnya tidak pernah membayangkan mungkin bahwa ia akan mengalami sesuatu seperti itu. Meskipun Hiiro telah agak terdiri sejauh ini, bagian dari dirinya masih menolak untuk percaya bahkan sekarang. Yang lain tampaknya merasakan hal yang sama dari yang dipanggil sebagai wajah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak

bisa bersaing dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka akhirnya berbicara. "Heroes H? Apa maksudmu? " Orang bernama Aoyama Taishi telah dikelantang rambut, tapi ekspresi sungguh-sungguh dan aura lembut. Untuk menambahkan, dia tinggi dan tampan, jadi dia sangat antusias populer dengan gadis-gadis di kelas. Gadis itu menunduk bingung pada pertanyaan Taishi itu. "Ah, saya minta maaf! Mulia pribadi akan menjelaskan hal ini kepada Anda! Jadi silakan ikuti saya! " Dia tampak minta maaf saat dia mengatakan itu. Pada melihat lebih dekat, ia muncul agak pucat. Sulit untuk mengatakan dari senyumnya sebelumnya, tapi seperti laki-laki, dia berkeringat pada wajah juga, mungkin kelelahan dari pemanggilan. Taishi tampaknya melihat kondisinya juga dan mungkin berpikir akan lebih baik untuk

mendengarkan dia untuk saat ini bukannya tinggal di sini lagi, karena mungkin akan memungkinkan gadis itu untuk beristirahat kemudian. Taishi bertukar pandang dengan semua orang kecuali Hiiro dan mengangguk menegaskan. "Baik. Aku punya gambaran kasar tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi kami akan mendengarkan apa yang Anda katakan. " Tampaknya empat lainnya juga jenis mengerti situasi mereka. Seperti itu, mereka berlima menuju ke Raja di «Throne Room» dengan bimbingan gadis itu. Hiiro tidak mengabaikan untuk mengamati area di jalan. Dilihat oleh warna rambut dan mata hamba dan tentara, yang ditempatkan di sana-sini, ia sekali lagi menyimpulkan bahwa ini bukan Jepang. Bangunan mereka telah di memang menara dan berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah kastil besar.

"Ohh, saya menghargai Anda datang, Heroes." Pria yang duduk di atas takhta itu mengatakan bahwa dengan senyum menyegarkan. Tidak perlu untuk mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka tidak datang dari kemauan mereka sendiri. "Saya yakin Anda pasti bingung dari keadaan tiba-tiba. Tapi yakinlah, saya benar akan menjelaskannya sekarang. " Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pertama kali mulai dengan pengenalan diri.

Nama kerajaan itu «Victorias» dan raja menyatukan 'Humas' dari «Edea», dunia ini di sini. Benua itu dipartisi dan setiap perlombaan memiliki negara sendiri. Apa yang disebut 'Gabranth' adalah ras yang memiliki sifat-sifat binatang seperti 'Werewolf' atau 'Werecat' dan tinggal di «Pasion», yang countryy binatang. Demikian pula, 'evila', umumnya dikenal sebagai demi-manusia, adalah ras 'Demons' dan 'Hantu' dan tinggal di «Xaoc», negara

setan. Terakhir, para 'Pheom' adalah ras yang terdiri dari 'peri' dan 'Roh', tetapi mereka tidak memiliki negara sendiri. Mereka tinggal di sebuah pemukiman kecil karena ada sangat sedikit dari mereka. Hampir tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka, karena mereka tidak berinteraksi dengan ras lain. Dan di depan mereka duduk Rudolph van Strauss Arcliam, raja kesatuan «Victorias». Di sampingnya duduk ratu M ā ris dan gadis, yang menuntun mereka di sini, adalah putri pertama Lilith. 'Humas', 'Gabranth' dan 'evila'. Antara tiga balapan saat ada ketegangan seperti sebelumnya. Terutama Demon Lord of «Xaoc» diplot untuk menghancurkan 'Humas' dan 'Gabranth'. Dia tampaknya berpikir bahwa hanya rasnya cocok untuk memerintah bersatu «Edea» dengan kekuatan yang unggul mereka. Jadi dia mencoba untuk membuat dunia semata-mata untuk 'evila' dengan menghilangkan

'Humas' dan 'Gabranth'. The 'evila' memang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar dan memiliki kekuatan pertempuran terlalu brutal. Sihir ada di dunia ini dan tak perlu dikatakan, semakin kuat kekuatan sihir, semakin kuat sihir. The 'Humas' memiliki kekuatan sihir juga, tapi itu relatif rendah. Tentu saja sihir itu bukan segalanya dalam pertempuran, tetapi sihir yang digunakan oleh 'evila' cukup kuat dan manusia harus dekat tidak ada harapan mengalahkan bahkan setan rendah sendiri. Bahkan seorang petualang yang tinggi peringkat dari serikat petualangan harus membentuk tim untuk melawan 'evila'. Raja takut bahwa mereka akan dihancurkan cepat atau lambat pada tingkat ini dan dianggap menghancurkan 'evila' sebelum itu. Pada kesempatan itu, mereka menggunakan sihir memanggil, yang telah disegel sebagai sihir tua. Tapi itu disegel karena suatu alasan. Hal ini

menunjukkan bahwa sihir memanggil itu tidak mahakuasa. The memanggil sihir dikonsumsi banyak kekuatan sihir dan jika digunakan oleh orang berbakat, berlari risiko «rebound» dan membuat menggunakan kekuatan sihir lepas kendali. Pada dasarnya, sihir memanggil hanya bisa digunakan oleh keluarga kerajaan, tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa siapa pun bisa menggunakannya selama mereka royalti. Usaha yang gagal selalu mengakibatkan gangguan mental dari yang terkena kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar tersebut, atau kadang-kadang bahkan kematian. Itu bukan memanggil sihir sederhana. Itu adalah sihir sesat yang membuka jalan ke dunia lain dan dengan demikian membawa risiko yang memadai. Jadi Raja Rudolph punya ide. Dia memiliki beberapa anak perempuan dan membiarkan mereka menggunakan sihir memanggil. Pada tingkat ini, 'Humas' akan dibasmi.

Untuk menghindari itu, hal itu perlu untuk memanggil Pahlawan dari dunia lain di semua biaya. Sebuah buku tua kepada kisah Pahlawan dipanggil di masa lalu dan menyelamatkan 'Humas' dari bencana yang mengerikan. Heroes memiliki kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa dan bisa memanfaatkan kemampuan fisik dan sihir terpikirkan untuk 'Humas'. Belajar dari hal ini, Rudolph mengeraskan hatinya dan meminta putrinya. Namun keempat dan ketiga putri keduanya gagal dan kehilangan nyawa mereka dari «Rebound». (Dia mengorbankan putrinya sendiri ...?) Mendengarkan penjelasan Raja, Hiiro cemberut pada kegilaannya. Tapi berbicara di sini akan membuat rumit, sehingga ia menutup mulutnya. Ratu menyesalkan kematian putrinya satu demi satu, tapi ia sendiri telah menikah dengan keluarga kerajaan dan orang luar, jadi dia tidak memiliki darah bangsawan

murni dan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir memanggil. Putri kedua adalah di baris berikutnya. Dia berhasil menghindari kematian, tapi terbaring di tempat tidur dan masih tak sadarkan diri pada saat ini. Yang meninggalkan Lilith dan Rudolph sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir memanggil. Karena mereka tidak mampu setiap kegagalan lagi, ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri. Namun, semua orang terhadap itu. Justru kalah dari Raja, Sudut negara, adalah apa yang dapat menyebabkan kematian langsung dari 'Humas' oleh 'evila'. Lilith mengerti itu dan menawarkan dirinya untuk negara. Dia takut, sangat takut, tetapi pada tingkat ini semuanya akan lenyap. Jika dia akan terbunuh pula, ia lebih suka memilih momen dengan kehendak sendiri. Dia melakukan upacara memanggil dengan perasaan ini. Upacara diadakan dengan para imam dan

Lilith 'kekuatan sihir sebagai media. Lilith merasa kesadarannya memudar selama upacara dan ketika ia menyerah, berpikir bahwa ia tidak-baik baik, lingkaran sihir merilis sebuah cahaya jelas. Dan kemudian lima orang muncul. "Saya lihat. Jadi Anda membawa kita di sini untuk melindungi 'Humas' dari 'evila'. " Aoyama Taishi mengangguk beberapa kali sambil mendengarkan penjelasan. "Iya Nih. Menurut dokumen, ada empat Heroes total. Mh? Berbicara tentang, saya hanya melihat, ada ... lima dari Anda. " Tepat. Lima orang dipanggil saat ini. Raja tampak mempertanyakan di sarjana dekatnya. Sarjana disesuaikan kacamatanya bingung. "Aku, aku tidak tahu! Tapi saya kira, semua dari mereka adalah Heroes ...? " "Mhm ... Kemudian kita hanya perlu mencari tahu. Kalian semua, tunjukkan kemampuan Anda. " Rudolph mengatakan itu, tapi Hiiro dan yang

lainnya miring kepala mereka bingung. "Mh? Memang ada apa? Jangan bilang Anda tidak dapat menunjukkan kemampuan Anda? " Taishi menjawab sebagai wakil mereka dengan "Memang". "Ucapkan« Status »dalam pikiran Anda." Semua orang tidak seperti yang diceritakan. Tentu saja Taishi dibacakan juga. Setelah itu layar status seperti dari permainan muncul di depannya.

Hiiro Okamura

LVL 1 HP 24/24 MP 0/120 EXP 0

BERIKUTNYA

10 ATK 13 DEF 8 AGL 27 HIT 11 INT 23

«Sihir Atribut» Tidak ada «Sihir» Kata Ajaib (Rantai Tunggal unlocked) «Judul» Pengamat Innocent

\- World Traveller - Firman Guru

Bab 02: Classmates

Beberapa pertanyaan muncul. Dia menyadari bahwa tingkat nya satu. Jika ini adalah dunia RPG-seperti, ini wajar saja, karena ia tidak bertarung dengan siapa pun belum. Tapi kenapa MP nya (magic power) begitu tinggi? Ini harus menjadi keuntungan menjadi seorang musafir dunia, yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang tinggi karena ia diberitahu sekarang. By the way, HP disebut daya tahan, MP adalah kekuatan sihir, pengalaman EXP dan NEXT menunjukkan poin pengalaman yang diperlukan untuk tingkat berikutnya. ATK,

DEF, AGL, HIT dan INT masing-masing melambangkan kekuatan serangan, pertahanan, kelincahan, tekan kesempatan dan kecerdasan. Ini adalah ungkapan yang sering digunakan dalam permainan. Dia terkejut melihat AGL tiba-tiba tinggi, tapi apa yang paling terkejut tentang adalah ini: «Innocent Pengamat» Ini sempurna menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya diseret dengan empat Heroes. Dengan kata lain, ia sendiri bukan pahlawan, tapi hanya orang biasa. Meskipun ia prihatin sihirnya juga, ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana menjelaskan situasi ini. Sementara ia berada di pikiran, Rudolph meminta mereka. "Gimana sih? Ketika Anda melihat judul, harus menampilkan pahlawan. " Taishi adalah yang pertama untuk menjawab. "Y Ya, memang! Dikatakan pahlawan di sini! Uwah ~ Awesome, aku benar-benar Hero. " Dia mengucapkan dengan suara agak bersemangat.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Anda, Chika?" Yang satu pertanyaan Taishi yang menjawab adalah Suzumiya Chika. Dia adalah seorang gadis bicara dan populer di kelas. Sikap terbuka dan langsung dalam menangani orang memperoleh nya niat baik mereka. Rambut pendek nya diputihkan seperti Taishi itu, meskipun pucat. Payudaranya yang agak kurang, tapi tubuhnya yang ramping sebagai ace olahraga cukup menarik. "Ya, saya punya juga, Taishi." "Baik Lah. Dan Anda, Shuri, Shinobu? " Ia berseru kepada dua gadis lainnya. Minamoto Shuri telah cukup, mengkilap dan rambut panjang hitam. Tidak seperti Chika, ia memiliki tubuh bahenol yang menarik anak laki-laki. Dia milik klub teh dan anak-anak kadang-kadang datang untuk bermain mata dia di kimononya. Poin-nya menarik juga termasuk jenis terkulai mata dan tahi lalat di bawah matanya. Gadis lain, Akamori Shinobu yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Aktif di klub surat

kabar, dia juga berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan dalam bidang di masa depan. Dia bicara juga dan cerdas di atas, sehingga semua orang sering bertanya untuk tips tentang ujian. Dia sedikit bergelombang, rambut hitam menggantung di bahunya. Dari mata malu-malu dia, Anda bisa merasakan resolusi kuat tidak pernah melepaskan mangsanya. Selain itu, dia datang dari Kansai. Adapun apa yang ketiga gadis yang sama: Mereka semua keindahan eye-catching. Dan sebagai anggota harem Taishi, mereka selalu di sekelilingnya. Shuri dan Shinobu tampaknya memiliki gelar pahlawan juga. Dan sebagai hal yang biasa, tatapan yang dihadapi Hiiro berikutnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" "... Tidak." Dia menjawab dengan satu kata. Setelah itu, yang lain membuat keributan. "Lalu ... bisa Anda ceritakan apa judul yang Anda miliki?"

Ini kesal bagaimana itu berbicara ke, tapi dijawab dengan jujur tetap. Tapi hanya salah satu dari mereka. "« Innocent Pengamat »..." Sekarang empat teman-teman sekelasnya mengubah sikap mereka pada kata-kata ini. Mereka mengerutkan kening dan meninggalkan mulut mereka menganga terbuka tak percaya. "« Pengamat Innocent »...? Lilith, kau tahu apa artinya? " "Eh, uhm ... Ya. Kemungkinan besar ... " Lilith tampak bawah, ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Hiiro mendesah sambil menatapnya. Lalu ia menjawab dalam manfaat nya. "Saya hanya orang biasa. Saya hanya kebetulan berada di dalam kelas saat itu dan mendapat bercampur dengan orang-orang. Yang Tepat? " "Uh Uhm ..." "Hei, tunggu! Okamura! Ada apa dengan nada itu! "

Chika mengatakan dengan menunjuk ke arahku. Tapi dia benar-benar mengabaikan itu dan melanjutkan. "Awalnya empat orang harus sudah dipanggil di sini. Dan itulah keempat di sini. Aku tidak teratur sehingga untuk berbicara. Apa yang akan Anda lakukan tentang hal itu? " Dia hanya menyatakan biasa saja tanpa permusuhan atau kebencian. Namun, Lilith menjadi pucat karena ia adalah orang yang memanggil mereka. "Yah, ini bukan hanya tentang saya. Orang-orang ini dibawa ke sini pada kemudahan Anda juga. Saya yakin keluarga kita khawatir tentang kami. " Ekspresi Lilith menjadi lebih dan lebih patah hati. "Anda benar. Saya hanya bisa meminta maaf mengenai hal ini. " Raja menawarkan permintaan maafnya seperti itu. Hiiro pikir dia akan membuat alasan, tapi raja tiba-tiba menyadari

pentingnya tindakan mereka. "Kami tidak meninggalkan kami tidak punya pilihan lain." "Tidak, jujur, saya tidak peduli tentang keadaan Anda." "Hah?" Waktu berhenti untuk semua orang atas kata-kata Hiiro itu. "Saya tidak punya koneksi apapun untuk keempat." "Hei, Okamura! Bukankah kita teman sekelas! " Taishi berteriak marah. "Ya, kami teman sekelas. Tapi kami hanya belajar bersama di ruangan yang sama dengan keputusan sekolah. " "Th- Itu akan terlalu jauh ..." "Ya, setelah kami akhirnya berkumpul ~" Shuri dan Shinobu menyatakan pendapat mereka juga. "Jadi Anda katakan, tetapi saya belum berbicara satu kata dengan Anda dalam empat bulan, karena kita berada di kelas

yang sama." Itu fakta. Hiiro pada dasarnya suka berada sendirian, jadi dia menjaga jarak dari semua orang, bukan hanya keempat. Tidur, makan dan membaca. Itu adalah kebiasaan Hiiro itu. Empat lainnya terdiam dari kata-katanya. Seperti ia mengatakan, mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain, meskipun mereka adalah teman sekelas. Itu juga fakta bahwa mereka tidak pernah mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya pada kemauan sendiri, bahkan jika ia sulit untuk mendekati. "Oke, seperti yang saya katakan tadi, saya sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan keempat. Kalian ingin empat Heroes, kan? Lalu aku tampak tidak berguna? " "Mh- Mhm ..." Rudolph mengerang dengan ekspresi yang sulit. Dia bingung tentang apa yang harus dilakukan. "Karena mereka Heroes, mereka dapat melawan 'evila' dalam beberapa cara, kan? Tapi aku tidak ada nama. Anda tidak akan

mengirim saya keluar untuk melawan orang-orang berbahaya juga, kan? " "... Lalu, saya bertanya: Apakah Anda ingin melakukan" "Pulang ke rumah?" "Th- Dokumen berbicara tentang Demon Lord mengetahui sihir untuk mengirim pulang." Kata Rudolph bergema melalui ruang tahta dan ekspresi Lilith berubah suram sekaligus. Melihat itu, Hiiro diam-diam menutup matanya. "S- Jadi kita hanya perlu mengalahkan Demon Lord cepat!" Apa idiot, pikir Hiiro. Bahkan jika Demon Lord tahu sihir tersebut, mengapa Anda akan mengalahkannya? Hiiro merasa jijik pada pernyataan dipikirkan Taishi itu. "In- Memang. Selain itu, negara kita indah, sehingga Anda pasti akan datang untuk menyukainya. Anda semua pada dasarnya bagian dari keluarga saya sekarang. " Melihat Rudolph berusaha keras

membujuknya, Hiiro mengangkat bahunya. "Ah, kalau boleh saya tambahkan, saya khawatir tentang keluarga saya." Yang lain merasa khawatir juga, bukan hanya Chika. "Th- Tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Yang Tepat? " Seorang sarjana terdekat ditujukan. "Ah, y ya! Sebagai soal fakta, Anda semua telah dilupakan sekarang! " "F- Lupa, katamu !?" Itu pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan. "Ah, silakan beristirahat terjamin. Ada kekuatan di tempat kerja untuk menjaga hal-hal yang koheren di dunia Anda. Setelah Anda kembali, itu akan berubah kembali ... ya. " (Itu ... bohong.) Hiiro pasti merasa bahwa dari sikap mereka. (Segala sesuatu yang mereka mengatakan pasti bohong. Kemungkinan hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk entah bagaimana meyakinkan kita. Sebuah keajaiban kembali,

dengan kata lain sebuah metode untuk mengirimkan kembali ... tidak ada. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. Dan aku meragukan tentang bagian lupa juga ...) Dia menatap empat lainnya untuk melihat apakah salah satu dari mereka telah menyadari bahwa. Taishi tidak melihat sama sekali. Sama untuk Chika. Hanya Shuri dan Shinobu yang mengerutkan kening pada cerita ini. (Yah, aku tidak peduli tentang mereka. Sementara saya sendiri ... Saya dapat membuat lakukan di mana saja.) Okamura Hiiro dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Orang tuanya tidak meninggalkan dia, mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika ia masih muda. Kemudian ia diserahkan ke panti asuhan. Dia membuat beberapa teman di sana, tapi lebih dari itu, ia mencintai buku, sehingga ia membaca apa-apa selain buku sepanjang hari. Buku-buku yang lebih teman baginya daripada manusia.

Tentu saja dia masih memiliki kerabat lainnya, tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk kembali ke dunianya. Jadi itu tidak benar-benar mengganggu untuk dia ketika tidak ada cara untuk kembali. Lilith, mengetahui bahwa tidak ada cara untuk kembali, telah mendung ekspresinya untuk sementara waktu sekarang. Dia mungkin merasa bersalah kebohongan. Taishi dan anak-anak mulai berbicara tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dari sekarang setelah memahami bahwa seperti yang sekarang ada ada ada cara untuk kembali dari penjelasan Rudolph. "Seperti Okamura mengatakan, Anda egois memanggil kami di sini. Saya pikir itu benar-benar kaya Anda. " Diberitahu sehingga dengan Taishi juga, Rudolph tampak cemberut. "Tapi ..." Sambil berkata begitu, Taishi melihat tiga gadis. Mereka semua mencibir dan dia melihat raja lagi.

"Kami akan melakukannya!" "Benar-benar, Anda akan?" Rudolph mengangkat suara. "Ya, kita selalu ingin melakukan perjalanan di dunia seperti itu." "Ya! Kami empat yang bermain game online bersama-sama juga! " Seperti kata Chika, mereka berempat telah memainkan game RPG online di dunia mereka. Mereka sering bertemu dan membahas tentang di mana untuk menjelajah, seperti yang mereka lakukan setelah sekolah sebelum ini. Tepat sebelum mereka dipanggil sini, mereka hanya berbicara tentang keinginan mereka untuk menjelajah dunia seperti ini. "Th- Kemudian Anda akan menerima!" "Ya, tapi dalam pertukaran ..." Shinobu berbicara setelah raja. "Dari apa yang saya lihat di« Status », kita masih tampaknya tingkat 1. Dengan kata lain, pemula." "Y Ya, itu benar."

"Kita tidak bisa melawan Demon Lord seperti ini. Jadi ... Aku ingin kau mengajari kami dalam pertempuran. " "Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Untuk itu ... " Pada saat itu, orang mengenakan baju besi muncul. "Aku akan mengambil alih di sini, Heroes." Dia berlutut dan menundukkan kepala saat dia mengatakan itu. "Nama saya Vale Kimble. Saya dipercayakan dengan tugas untuk mengajar Anda dalam pertempuran. " "Kebetulan, ia adalah kapten divisi kedua tentara kita." Dia adalah seorang pria tampan dengan wajah yang mulia. Hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya, Anda bisa melihat seberapa baik terlatih dia. Rambutnya berwarna hijau dan pendek, sedangkan matanya memancarkan tekad yang besar. Tentu tatapan betina terfokus pada dirinya. Hanya Chika menatapnya inexpressively, karena ia tidak tertarik.

"Dengan kata lain, cowok yang akan melatih kita?" "Iya Nih. Saat ini, hal-hal yang tenang di perbatasan. Aku ingin kau tumbuh lebih kuat sebelum menjadi bergolak lagi. " "Ah, where'll kita akan hidup?" "Kami telah menyiapkan kamar untuk Anda di sini di istana. Lilith akan menunjukkan sekitar nanti. " Diskusi berlangsung dan Takashi dan yang lain tampaknya telah memutuskan untuk melawan. Pada titik ini, Hiiro mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf, tapi aku akan bertindak sendiri." Waktu berhenti lagi untuk semua orang di kata-kata ini. "Anda lihat, aku tidak kewajiban, atau alasan untuk berjuang untuk negara ini. Baik aku pahlawan seperti kalian. Jadi tidak ada gunanya tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi. " "Mhm ... Tapi" "Maaf, aku tidak masuk akal empat ini. Nah, karena saya sudah ada di sini, saya hanya

ingin melakukan apa yang saya inginkan. Anda tidak akan keberatan, kan? " Rudolph tampak khawatir. Hiiro memang tidak ada pahlawan, tapi hanya orang biasa. Dia tidak tampak semua yang kuat baik. Rambut hitam, murid gelap dan sekitar 1,80m tinggi, tetapi tidak benar-benar berotot. Satu-satunya titik menawan adalah kacamatanya. Dalam hal penampilan, ia kalah dengan Taishi. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, tidak terpikirkan bahwa dia bisa melawan. Tapi itu fakta bahwa mereka memanggilnya. Melemparkan dia keluar tanpa melakukan apa saja untuknya akan tidak masuk akal. "Mh- Mhm, saya merasa benar-benar menyesal tentang kasus Anda. Apakah ada yang bisa saya lakukan ... " "Tidak Ada." "N- Tidak, Anda katakan?" "Ya. Dan tidak seperti aku membenci Anda. Dunia ini harus sudah beberapa buku baru,

sehingga tampaknya cukup menarik. " Hiiro adalah seorang pria juga. Tentu saja ia mengagumi petualangan. Itu tidak perlu menjadi petualangan besar seperti untuk protagonis buku, tapi dia pasti ingin melakukan perjalanan dunia ini. "Aku tidak bisnis yang lebih di sini. Sampai jumpa. " Mengatakan bahwa, ia akan pergi, tapi Taishi meraih lengannya. "Hei! Bertindak semua apatis, jangan masih menyebut diri seorang pria? " "Huuh?" Hiiro membuat ucapan kesal. "Mereka menurunkan kepala mereka di sini! Apakah Anda tidak merasa seperti membantu mereka keluar bahkan sedikit? " "Tidak." "Kenapa!" "Karena aku tidak Hero. Atau apa, apakah Anda ingin menggunakan saya sebagai perangkap peluru? " "Wha ... Bullet perangkap ...?"

Taishi melepaskan lengannya. "Lupakan tentang orang ini, Taishi." Chika mengatakan dengan tampilan yang tajam. "Jangan kalian berdua setuju?" "Ehm ... aku ..." Shuri melemparkan dia melihat ke bawah bingung. Shinobu menatap Hiiro, kemudian mencibir. "Ahaha, yakin, mengapa tidak. Maksudku, ini tampak seperti sebuah permainan, tapi masih kenyataan. Dengan kata lain, kita menempatkan hidup kita di telepon di sini. Kami Heroes, jadi kami akan lebih kuat, tapi itu berbeda untuk Okamuracchi. Dia hanya seorang pria normal. Jadi cobalah menempatkan diri dalam sepatunya. " Kata-kata Shinobu itu tutup mulut tiga lainnya. Karena dia membuat argumen suara. Ini bukan permainan. Sebagai soal fakta, orang tewas dalam upaya untuk memanggil mereka. Mereka ini serius tentang hal itu. "R Kanan. Mari kita melakukannya sendiri. "

Taishi setuju. Hiiro memberi mereka sekilas dan mencoba untuk meninggalkan. Saat itu, "Uh Uhm!" Suara itu milik Lilith. Hiiro berhenti dan menoleh. "Uhm ... aku, aku minta maaf!" Dia menatapnya khawatir. Hiiro sambil memutar kepalanya kembali. "Jangan dipikirkan." Lalu ia meninggalkan tempat pasti. Bab 03: Sihir dan Magic Power

Hiiro meninggalkan istana dan keluar ke jalan-jalan, merenungkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. (Nah, pengumpulan informasi pertama adalah suatu keharusan di RPG) Secara teknis ia bisa meminta raja dan

semacamnya, tapi ada risiko terseret menjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga dan menjadi tidak dapat meninggalkan negara itu ketika ia tinggal di sana lagi. Oleh karena itu ia meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin. Selain itu, ada empat orang yang sangat mampu. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa dia tidak diperlukan. (Pertama-tama, ada apa dengan ini «Kata Ajaib» di kolom sihir saya «Status» ...? Saya agak mendapatkan bahwa itu unattributed.) Mengakses pengetahuan dari game dan buku, ia juga ingat Guild jangka ketika berpikir tentang sihir. Raja telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Guild yang ada di dunia ini. Hiiro memutuskan untuk meminta warga kota tentang lokasi Guild. Dengan demikian, ia datang untuk mengetahui bahwa itu dekat. Dia menuju ke sana untuk mendaftar sebagai sebuah petualangan untuk saat ini. Hidup dan perjalanan di sini tidak gratis. Entah bagaimana atau lain ia harus menyimpan uang.

By the way, uang dunia ini dapat disimpan pada kartu Guild. Demikian hal itu mungkin untuk membayar dengan kartu. Itulah yang warga kota mengajarinya. Ketika ia tiba di Guild, interior agak ramai. Orang Kokoh, kemungkinan petualangan, berbaris di depan berbagai counter. Terdekat kontra memiliki tanda di atas dengan aplikasi mendaftar tertulis di atasnya. Rambut dan gelap mata hitamnya yang biasa, Hiiro menjadi pusat perhatian segera setelah ia masuk. Tentu, karena ia mengenakan seragam sekolah asing. Dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk membeli beberapa peralatan di kemudian hari. Dia pergi ke meja, dengan asumsi acuh tak acuh terhadap semua tatapan pada dirinya. "Hei, aku ingin mendaftar." Ketika ia blak-blakan mengatakan bahwa, wanita di meja menjelaskan dengan senyum bisnis. Berbagai pencarian diajukan ke Guild. Petualangan mendapatkan hadiah dengan

melakukan permintaan ini. Pencarian diklasifikasikan ke dalam tingkat kesulitan dari F, E, D, C, B, A, S, SS sampai SSS. Kartu Guild dibagikan pada saat mendaftar, tapi melayani tujuan yang sama sebagai Kartu Citizen bahwa semua warga negara memiliki. ID sehingga untuk berbicara. Para petualang menduduki peringkat dalam kategori yang sama seperti pencarian juga. Meskipun ada sangat sedikit petualangan dengan peringkat S atau di atas. Terutama peringkat SSS hanya memiliki tiga petualangan dari 'Humas'. Wanita di meja memberinya kartu putih dan menyuruhnya untuk menetes darahnya ke atasnya. Dia meremang jarinya dengan jarum kecil yang ia terima. Setelah meneteskan darah di atasnya, kartu mulai membubarkan dan menghilang. "Huh? Itu hilang? " "Silakan membaca« Guild Card »dalam pikiran Anda." Ketika ia melakukan seperti yang

diperintahkan, kartu muncul di tangannya. Tapi gumpalan kartu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sudah benar-benar putih, tapi sekarang memiliki perbatasan biru. "Warna merupakan peringkat Anda. Dari biru terendah violet, hijau, kuning, oranye, merah muda, merah, silver, emas dan akhirnya hitam. " Hiiro mendengarkan penjelasan dengan mengangguk. Melihat Kartu Guild barunya, ia menegaskan prasasti. Nama: Hiiro Okamura Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki Umur: 17 Dari: Unknown Rank: F Quest: Peralatan: -Weapon: -Guard: -Accessory:

Rigin: 0 Dia senang bahwa DARI kolom terdaftar kelahirannya sebagai diketahui. Jika ada telah menulis bahwa ia berasal dari dunia lain, itu akan menjadi sulit untuk menjelaskan. Peralatan berarti perlengkapannya. Itu dibagi menjadi senjata, Guard dan Aksesori. Tapi dia bertanya tentang satu hal yang mengganggunya lagi. "Hei, apa rigin ini hal baru di kartu ...?" "Mh? Itu adalah mata uang ... " Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tentu orang-orang di dunia ini tahu bahwa rigin adalah mata uang. Tapi sama seperti alam, Hiiro tidak tahu bahwa ia hanya dipanggil sini beberapa waktu lalu. Pada yang bertanya lebih lanjut, ia mengetahui bahwa rigin hampir memiliki nilai yang sama seperti yen Jepang dan kolom keenam Quest ditampilkan quest yang sedang aktif-nya.

(Cukup kartu berguna) Dengan hanya satu kartu tunggal ia bisa berdagang dan mengidentifikasi dirinya. Selain itu, kartu itu biasanya dalam dirinya dan bisa diambil sewaktu-waktu. "Di mana saya bisa mengambil quest?" "Silakan pilih dari papan buletin di sana. Tapi ingat bahwa Anda adalah peringkat F. Anda hanya bisa menerima quest sampai satu peringkat di atas Anda, berarti E. " "Saya lihat. Bagaimana cara meningkatkan peringkat saya? " "Ketika melakukan pencarian dan meningkatkan kadar, peringkat Anda akan naik secara alami." "Singkatnya, setelah saya menyelesaikan sejumlah quests, perbatasan biru ini akan berubah ... uhm, apa lagi?" "Ungu Muda." "Kemudian itu akan berubah ungu?" "Iya Nih." Hiiro terpesona pada sifat bermanfaat kartu. "Lebih baik tidak membuang-buang waktu."

Mengatakan bahwa, ia menuju papan pengumuman. Atap Gereja Perbaikan F Membantu memperbaiki atap Gereja Amaruq. Pengalaman disukai. Reward: 10000 rigin Beruntung Herb Harvest F Kumpulkan Herbal Beruntung pada Asbit Plateau. Reward: 300 rigin per bundel Goblin berburu E Bunuh 10 goblin di Clair Forest. Reward: 35000 rigin Ada berbagai quests lain, tapi ia memilih "Beruntung Herb Harvest" tanpa ragu-ragu.

Sejujurnya, ia gelisah tentang berburu quest, karena dia masih tingkat satu. Meskipun bahkan seorang pemula harus bisa berburu goblin. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk hanya pergi untuk pencarian berburu setelah ia naik beberapa tingkat dan terbiasa dengan pertempuran. "Saya mengerti. Tapi harap berhati-hati tentang 10000 rigin penalti tarif jika anda membatalkan tengah pencarian. " Dia menerima pencarian dengan membawa catatan pencarian ke counter. Karena ada biaya penalti, ia harus menghindari membatalkan pencarian dengan segala cara. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, ketika ia tidak punya uang. Pertama dia bertanya di mana "Asbit Plateau" itu. Beruntung bagi dia, itu tepat di luar negeri ini. Dan ia menunjukkan gambar "Beruntung Herb" dalam buku referensi untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka tampak seperti.

(Saya ingin membaca buku referensi) Saat ia menyukai buku, haus Hiiro untuk pengetahuan terbangun. Dia serius dianggap lubang diri di perpustakaan untuk sementara waktu setelah ia menabung sejumlah uang. Setelah melihat gambar rencana, ia mendapat tas besar dan meninggalkan Guild. Tas pasti dimaksudkan untuk panennya. Dalam perjalanan keluar kota, ia teringat «Status» lagi. The «Kata Ajaib» dari itu berbobot dalam pikirannya. Dan bahkan jika ia memiliki kekuatan sihir yang tinggi, itu membuang-buang bakat ketika ia tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya. Dia harus belajar bagaimana menggunakan sihir sesegera mungkin. Ia menyayangkan sedikit bahwa dia tidak bertanya tentang hal itu di meja. Sihir yang tidak biasa di dunia ini. Tentang siapa pun bisa menggunakannya dan memiliki kekuatan sihir untuk tingkat yang lebih besar atau lebih kecil.

Berbicara tentang, dia hanya bisa seseorang di sekitar sini. Hiiro berhenti dan melihat ke kanan. Ada seseorang duduk di kursi di depan sebuah bola kristal di atas meja. (... Sebuah peramal?) Orang mengenakan jubah hitam dan kerudung menyembunyikan wajah, tapi jelas tampak seperti seorang peramal. "Astaga? Bagaimana, Pak? " Dari suara ia menyimpulkan bahwa itu cukup seorang wanita tua. "Nah, saya tidak punya uang." "Oh, begitukah. Tapi Anda terlihat seperti Anda ingin menanyakan sesuatu. " "..." "Apakah kau tidak dari sini? Aku belum pernah melihat sebelumnya. " "Titik Anda?" Dia menatapnya agak curiga. "Fuehehe, tidak terlihat begitu muram. Bagaimana saya ceritakan sedikit tentang keberuntungan Anda dalam rangka memperingati datang ke sini? "

"Tidak tertarik." "Fuehehe, jangan katakan itu. Duduk. " Karena ia tidak benar-benar terburu-buru, ia duduk di kursi di depan meja seperti yang diperintahkan. "Fuehehe. Lalu biarkan aku mulai. " Dia meletakkan tangannya di bola kristal dan terkonsentrasi. Hiiro diam-diam mengawasi dirinya dengan lengan disilangkan. Hal itu tidak lepas bahwa dia tiba-tiba menyipitkan mata. "... .Oho, Anda memiliki keberuntungan bintang yang aneh." "Aneh?" "Fuehehe, setiap orang memiliki bintang di hati mereka. Masing-masing memiliki sendiri bentuk, warna, ukuran dan cahaya. Ramalan saya memungkinkan saya untuk melihat mereka. Dan sementara saya telah melihat banyak sampai sekarang, saya belum pernah melihat sebuah bintang yang kuat seperti Anda sebelumnya. " "Mhm ~"

"Ini kuat dan menutup terbakar merah, aturan biru tua lebih sekitarnya. Bentuknya adalah bola rapi tanpa sudut tunggal dan bersinar begitu terang sehingga membuka mata siapa saja yang melihatnya. Saya melihat ... Negara ini selain, Anda tidak bahkan dari dunia ini. " Dia berdiri sekaligus dengan derap kursi. Bagaimana ini peramal tahu ini? Hiiro merasa ragu. (Bisa meramal melakukan ini? Tidak, mungkin itu ... sihir?) Berpikir itu, dia melotot padanya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia tidak peduli bahwa dia tahu, tapi dia waspada pada refleks. "... Duduklah. Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya. Dan sementara orang-orang dari dunia lain memang jarang, itu bukan pertama kalinya saya bertemu Anda. " "... Kamu bertemu satu sebelumnya?" "Ya, hanya sekali ketika saya masih muda. Orang saat itu memiliki bintang yang aneh juga. "

"... Saya melihat. Jadi, apa masalahnya? " "Fuehehe, Anda akan mendapatkan, tidak, Anda sudah memiliki sayap kebebasan. Sayap ini akan tumbuh lebar dan hangat di semua aspek. " Dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi itu tampaknya tidak menjadi apa pun sakit. "Banyak kemungkinan akan berkumpul di lampu Anda di mengejar untuk sayap ini. " "Geh, itu buruk. Saya lebih suka menyendiri. " "Fuehehe, baik, tidak apa-apa tapi satu kemungkinan masa depan. Dengan mendengar hari ini, masa depan ini menjadi lebih mungkin untuk Anda. Itu saja. " "Mhm ~ Saya tidak mengerti. Aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang saya inginkan. " "Fuehehe, melakukan itu. Kebetulan, tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu? " "Ya. Seperti kau bilang, aku datang dari dunia lain. Tidak ada keajaiban di dunia saya, jadi saya tidak bisa benar-benar memahami

keajaiban di sini, saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya. Saya sudah belajar secepat mungkin ... " "Oho, saya mengerti. Sebuah dunia tanpa sihir, menarik. " Ada Hiiro tiba-tiba menyadari dan melihat wanita tua. "Hei, bisa Anda mengajari saya bagaimana menggunakan sihir?" "Aku tidak keberatan." Dia berpikir dia akan menolaknya, tapi Rupanya dia diterima. "Apakah Anda tahu di mana kekuatan sihir berasal?" "Tidak." Itu sebabnya aku bertanya, adalah apa yang ia menahan katakan. "Mungkin jantung atau otak?" "Tidak, tidak. Kekuatan sihir berasal dari darah. " "Darah?" "Ya, setiap organisme hidup memiliki darah. Itu adalah sumber sihir. "

"Oh." "Itulah mengapa Anda berfokus pada aliran darah di pembuluh darah Anda, ketika berkonsentrasi kekuatan sihir." "Aliran darah?" "Ya, melihat dari dekat." Sambil berkata begitu, wanita tua menunjukkan padanya tangannya. Sesuatu seperti asap biru menyembur keluar dari telapak tangannya. Ini secara bertahap diasumsikan bentuk sampai itu bola di tangannya. "Itulah kekuatan sihir." "Wow. Jadi itu sesuatu ini terlihat? " "Yah, dibutuhkan banyak latihan untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti ini. Saya fokus pada aliran dan membayangkan itu berkumpul di tangan saya. " "Bayangkan, ya." "Sihir adalah kekuatan untuk membayangkan. Dan juga kekuatan aliran. Aliran kekuatan sihir saat ini beredar di dalam bidang ini seperti darah. "

"Kedengarannya agak rumit, tapi saya mendapatkan inti dari itu. Lagi pula, itu tidak akan salah untuk mengatakan aliran darah = kekuatan sihir, kan? " "Memang." "Dan untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan sihir, saya membayangkan darah mengalir melalui seluruh tubuh saya. Pergi dengan itu ... " Sambil berkata begitu, dia membayangkan aliran darah hanya akan jari telunjuknya. Setelah itu, ujung jarinya bersinar pucat dan menjadi sedikit hangat. "Jadi, Anda bahkan dapat melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Saya melihat, jadi ini adalah sihir. " Wanita tua di depannya memiliki mulutnya menganga terbuka karena terkejut. "Oh, apa kejutan! Kau bilang ini pertama kalinya Anda menggunakan sihir, kan? " "Mh? Ya. " "Namun demikian, Anda dapat mengontrol sudah. Anda harus memiliki imajinasi yang luar biasa. "

"Well, I AM kutu buku, jadi aku yakin dalam imajinasi saya." Buku hanya terdiri dari kata-kata dan salah satu harus membayangkan teks tertulis di kepala seseorang. Untuk memvisualisasikan tempat, orang dan tindakan dalam pikiran seseorang dari narasi yang dibutuhkan imajinasi. Hiiro telah mengubur dirinya dalam buku sejak ia masih kecil, sehingga imajinasinya terlatih. Atau lebih tepatnya, itu hanya titik kuat ia merasa yakin. Ketika ia berhenti membayangkan, cahaya dan kehangatan menghilang dari ujung jarinya. "Terima kasih. Sekarang saya mendapatkan apa daya sihir. " "Senang mendengar." "Satu hal lagi, saya hanya menyanyikan mantra sementara aku fokus pada aliran kekuatan sihir seperti sekarang ketika saya ingin menggunakan sihir?" "Cukup begitu. Lihatlah. « Fire Ball » " Wanita tua mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan

meneriakkan, maka bola api dengan ukuran bola tenis muncul. "ohhhhhhh" Hiiro mengangkat suara bersemangat kagum. Minatnya dalam sihir terusik dengan menggunakannya untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku menyimpannya kecil sekarang, tetapi dapat menjadi lebih besar tergantung pada imajinasi Anda dan kekuatan sihir." "Saya lihat. Tapi saya tidak berpikir saya bisa menggunakan « Fire Ball » . " "Mh? Apakah atribut Anda berbeda? " "Ya, itu unattributed." "... Nah, itu atribut langka. Mereka unattributed unik pengguna sihir tanpa gagal. Mungkinkah Anda ... " "Tunggu sebentar. Unik? Anda berarti sihir khusus hanya untuk diri sendiri? " "Iya Nih." Menurut wanita tua, ada delapan atribut sihir: Api, Air, Bumi, Angin, petir, Es, Cahaya dan Kegelapan. Unattributed berarti harus tidak ada atribut ini. Dengan kata lain,

seseorang unattributed tidak bisa melemparkan sihir atribut lainnya. Sebagai gantinya, satu memiliki sihir hanya dapat digunakan untuk diri sendiri, juga disebut sihir yang unik. "Omong-omong, magic unik berharga bahkan di dunia ini. Sebenarnya, tidak banyak dapat benar-benar mengendalikannya. " "Apa maksudmu?" "magic unik selalu kuat. Dan aku mendengar sulit untuk mengontrol. Dan kebanyakan orang meninggal akibat « Rebound » sebagai meledak kekuatan sihir mereka sendiri. " Cerita itu mengirimkan menggigil bawah tulang belakang Hiiro itu. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sihir yang unik akan yang berbahaya. "Control penting, tetapi pengetahuan bahkan lebih." "Pengetahuan?" "Ya, karena salah satu berakhir dengan « Rebound » , karena ia tidak sepenuhnya memahami apa sihirnya sendiri sebenarnya

aku s. Pengetahuan tentang kekuatan sihir, sihir dan diri sendiri. Ketika semua ini dikuasai, satu akan menjadi pengguna sihir kelas. " "Saya lihat. Terima kasih untuk menceritakan semua ini. " "kesenangan adalah milikku. Sudah lama sejak aku menikmati cahaya seperti Anda. " Dia masih tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita tua itu, tapi dia pasti tersenyum sambil mengangkat suaranya. "Saya selalu di sini, jadi mampir jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu. . Meskipun aku akan menagih Anda waktu berikutnya tentu saja " ". Jadi cerdik" Lalu ia berpisah dengan wanita tua dan menuju pintu gerbang kota. Bab 04: Firman Sihir

(Saya pikir "Asbit Plateau" adalah timur karena dari sini) Hiiro mulai berjalan menuju dataran tinggi sambil mengingat gambar dari "Beruntung Herb" dia ditampilkan. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia merasa agak mudah. Itu tampak persis seperti pada gambar. Itu kecil, bud putih di kepala dan tumbuh di sekitar. (Bahkan anak-anak bisa melakukan pencarian ini) Itu dekat dengan kota dan dapat dikumpulkan dengan mudah karena tumbuh dalam jumlah besar . Tugas yang mudah, bahkan untuk pemula. (Tidak ada yang di sini) Melihat sekeliling, dia melihat bahwa tidak ada seorang pun kecuali Dia ada di sini. Lalu ia membacakan « Status » dan melihat kolom di mana « Kata Ajaib » ditulis, ringan menyentuhnya dengan jarinya. Setelah itu, panel berubah dan menunjukkan penjelasan tentang « Firman Sihir » .

(Jadi bantuan muncul setelah semua ketika saya klik. Ini benar-benar seperti permainan) Hiiro tidak hanya ingin membaca bantuan. Dia ingin mencoba keajaiban di sini. Jika memungkinkan, dia ingin menghindari memamerkan sihir yang unik, karena ia takut bahwa ia akan mendapatkan diseret kembali ke raja jika ia berdiri keluar, setelah akhirnya ia memperoleh kebebasan. (Yah, itu tergantung pada sihir pula) Jika semua sihir yang unik memang kuat, itu sangat mungkin bahwa ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Selain itu, hal itu perlu untuk memahami keajaiban untuk memahami dirinya, seperti wanita tua itu mengatakan kepadanya sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak berniat untuk menjadi sembrono, karena ada yang disebut « Rebound » . Hiiro hanya ingin mencari tahu apa sihirnya itu, tidak mati di sini sudah. « Kata Ajaib » MP: 30 Bayangkan kekuatan sihir dalam pertemuan jari Anda dan menarik kata. Efek sesuai

dengan arti dari kata tersebut melahirkan. Ini adalah sihir yang unik dengan kekuatan fenomenal untuk menangkap dan memutarbalikkan prinsip-prinsip yang mendasari. « Rantai tunggal dibuka » mengacu pada panjang rantai mungkin kata-kata. Sihir ini dulunya?% & GR! & * Untuk beberapa alasan bagian terakhir itu rusak dan tidak terbaca. Ia cukup peduli tentang hal itu, tapi entah bagaimana ia memahami sihir ini. Namun, dia tidak akan tahu apakah ia benar kecuali ia benar-benar mencoba keajaiban. (Jadi itu disebut Firman Sihir. Mari kita coba untuk saat ini) Dengan itu dalam pikiran, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kekuatan sihir terkonsentrasi di ujung jarinya di dengan cara yang sama seperti di depan wanita tua. Sebelum membawanya beberapa saat, tetapi pada mencoba kedua, jarinya bersinar dengan kekuatan gaib yang agak lancar. (Sebuah kata, ya ... Will sesuatu lakukan?

Tapi karena itu mewujudkan kata ...) Dia menarik di tanah dengan jari-Nya . Setelah itu, pola bersinar dalam cahaya pucat. Dia telah menulis kanji untuk "keras" sambil membayangkan pengerasan tanah. Lebih mudah untuk membayangkan dengan kanji. Dan saat ia membacakan « Aktifkan » dalam pikirannya, kekuatan sihir dari kata mengalir ke tanah sambil membuat suara mendesis seperti di mengalirkan listrik. (Apakah itu melakukannya ...?) Dia mengetuk ke tanah. Itu sulit. Luar biasa keras. Cukup banyak seperti beton. Sampai beberapa saat yang lalu, sudah kotoran longgar tanpa diragukan lagi. Ia berkeliling, memeriksa berbagai efek. Clonk, Clonk, Clonk ... Splat. tanah tersebut mengeras di daerah sekitar 6.5m² lebar. The bersinar Kata tersebar dan menghilang juga. Itu cukup nyaman bahwa itu tidak meninggalkan jejak di belakangnya, karena

menurunkan kemungkinan sihir mendapatkan terkena. Kemudian ia kembali dengan kanji untuk "Asal". Debit listrik terjadi lagi dan tanah kembali ke bagaimana hal itu sebelumnya. (Ini adalah ... more dikuasai daripada yang saya pikir) Hiiro menyadari potensi luar biasa dari sihir sendiri. Sebuah keajaiban untuk menangkap dan memutarbalikkan prinsip-prinsip yang mendasari. Itu berarti mempengaruhi apa-apa dengan satu kata. Misalnya, jika ia memberikan "beruntung herbal" di sini efek dari kata "layu", maka mereka akan layu. Jika dia memberikan batu efek "split", maka akan pecah menjadi dua. (Hal ini dapat mengubah semua jenis fenomena tanpa ... Apalagi) Dengan itu dalam pikiran, ia berkonsentrasi kekuatan sihir di jarinya sekali lagi dan menulis kata lain ke dalam tanah. Setelah itu, api tiba-tiba pecah dan hangus padang rumput. Kata dia telah menulis adalah "api".

Tapi kali ini, api dipadamkan setelah satu menit. (Menciptakan dari apa-apa ... Sepertinya aku tangan saya pada beberapa sihir yang mengagumkan) Dia mengembuskan napas kagum, menyadari bahwa sihir yang unik mengadakan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan. Namun, dia senang tentang kegunaan sihirnya. Dia harus bisa tinggal di sini tanpa masalah dengan itu. Sihir Mahakuasa yakin berguna. (Tapi aku tidak boleh lupa bahwa saya masih tidak tahu segala sesuatu tentang hal itu. Bagian dari teks bantuan dikorupsi dan mempertimbangkan output ...) Dia dipanggil dengan « Status » lagi dengan mengatakan begitu. Hiiro Okamura Lvl 1 HP 24/24 MP 30/120

EXP 0 BERIKUTNYA 10 ATK 13 DEF 8 AGL 27 HIT 11 INT 17 « Sihir Atribut » Tidak « Sihir » Kata Ajaib (Single Rantai unlocked) « Judul » Pengamat Innocent, World Traveller, Word Guru (aku tahu itu, harganya cukup beberapa MP) Nya penuh MP 120 dan sekarang turun menjadi 30. Ia telah menggunakan tiga kali sihir, sehingga dikonsumsi 30 MP per penggunaan, seperti deskripsi mengatakan. Dia tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan

sihir lain, tapi konsumsi kemungkinan besar cukup tinggi. MP-nya menjadi lebih tinggi dari nomor lain adalah keganjilan dari menjadi seorang musafir dunia, atau jadi ia mendengar. Sejumlah tiga digit cukup terpikirkan untuk tingkat normal satu. Biasanya akan menjadi sekitar sama dengan HP. Dan konsumsi untuk sihir pemula harus sesuai dengan itu. Dalam semua game yang telah dimainkan sejauh ini, tidak pernah telah sihir yang harganya 30MP sejak awal. Itu adalah fakta menetapkan bahwa kekuatan sihir, dan sesuai biaya MP nya, meningkat dengan tingkat up. (saya dapat menyerahkan empat kali dengan saya saat ini max MP. Saya perlu untuk tingkat atas cepat) Setelah semua, lebih sering Anda bisa menggunakan sihir, semakin baik. Bahkan lebih dengan sihir Mahakuasa seperti « Kata Ajaib » . (Oke, saya mendapat keajaiban bawah.

Waktu untuk membawa barang-barang ini kembali) Dia kembali ke kota dengan tas diisi sampai penuh dengan "Beruntung Herbal". Akan umum untuk mendapatkan diserang oleh monster terdekat dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi keberuntungannya, ia mencapai kota tanpa insiden apapun. Di sana ia menuju ke Guild untuk menyelesaikan quest. "Izinkan saya untuk memverifikasi rincian pencarian Anda, Hiiro Okamura-sama. Anda menerima peringkat F quest "Beruntung Herb Harvest". Tolong tunjukkan jarahan Anda. " Dikatakan demikian oleh wanita di meja, Hiiro menempatkan "Beruntung Herbal" dari tasnya pada timbangan besar. "... Oke, yang membuat dua puluh dua bundel. Imbalan Anda sebesar 7700 rigin total. Tolong beri saya kartu Anda. " Ketika ia menyerahkan kartu, dia mengambil suatu tempat. Setelah beberapa saat dia kembali dan kembali kartunya. Melihat kolom mata uang kartu,

nilai awal 0 telah berubah menjadi 7700. "quest ini selesai. Kerja bagus. " Dia menunduk sopan dan menunjukkan senyum bisnis seperti biasa. Hiiro mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkan Guild. (Baik, saya punya uang sekarang. Tebak makanan yang lebih dulu. Saya masih belum makan apa-apa sejak saya datang ke sini) Mengajukan penduduk desa, ia mencari sebuah restoran. « Victorias » adalah kota berdinding besar, dibagi ke dalam perdagangan, kerajinan, kesenangan dan hidup kabupaten di mana banyak orang hidup. Dengan setiap kabupaten yang agak besar,

itu terstruktur seperti berbagai kota telah digabung menjadi satu. Hiiro pergi ke distrik perdagangan untuk rumah makan. Ketika ia masuk salah satu yang ia temukan di jalan, ternyata itu disajikan masakan ikan yang lezat. Dia tidak membenci ikan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dan memeriksa menu. Tapi seperti yang diharapkan, semua nama hidangan tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Ia memerintahkan saran saat ini, karena ia tidak tahu. "Oke ~ Satu porsi, Adiktif Seafood Noodles '! Harap tunggu sebentar ~ " Pelayan riang mengambil pesanannya. Sementara ia menunggu untuk makanan, dia memeriksa nya « Status » lagi. Di sana ia melihat bahwa MP pulih hingga 40 setelah tenggelam ke 30 dari menggunakan « Kata Ajaib » tiga kali. Mungkin pulih dari waktu ke waktu ketika ia beristirahat, seperti staminanya. Namun tingkat pemulihan tidak benar-benar

menguntungkan karena hanya pulih 10 MP karena ia menggunakan sihir lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. (Nah, daripada beristirahat, aku hanya berjalan di sekitar kota tanpa menggunakan MP) Jika dia beristirahat dalam arti sebenarnya dari kata, yang berarti tidur, maka jumlah pulih harus berbeda. Saat ia merenungkan tentang itu, makanan beruap nya disajikan. Banyak makanan laut berenang dalam mangkuk ramen. Itu penuh telur dari ikan seperti salmon roe, seperti udang dan rumput laut atau rumput laut coklat. Dia mengambil sumpitnya dan mengaduknya. Dengan demikian, aroma indah menggelitik rongga hidung nya. Seketika perutnya dilaporkan dengan growl untuk menuntut makanan sekaligus. Dia mengunyah sesuatu yang indah seperti sirip ikan hiu. "Oh!" Dia tidak bisa menahan suaranya. Sirip itu baik rasa dan rasa ikan yang tersebar di

mulutnya. Rasanya dan berbau begitu baik bahwa dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi mendambakan lebih. Lalu ia minum kaldu dengan sendok. Itu cukup baik untuk dilayani sebagai piring terpisah. Kaldu dengan banyak makanan laut begitu adiktif bahwa ia akan meneguknya dalam satu-pergi jika dia tidak memperhatikan. Itu ringan rasa, namun luar biasa. Selanjutnya ia mencoba mie. Pada melihat lebih dekat, seperti butiran kecil yang diremas ke dalamnya. Dari satu seteguk, rasa laut menyerang selera nya. Ikan tumbuk itu diremas ke dalam mie. Mie yang benar-benar Laut. (Ya, adiktif dalam nama tidak hanya untuk menunjukkan) Dia selesai makan dalam hitungan beberapa menit dan bisa pergi selama dua atau tiga mangkuk, tapi dia menolak godaan, karena dia ketat pada uang. Namun, 450 rigin murah untuk itu.

Setelah ia stomached aftertaste memuaskan, ia mencari sebuah penginapan dan membuat rencana untuk masa depan, yang melibatkan meratakan dan mengumpulkan uang, untuk sementara waktu. Bab 05: Adapun Heroes

Sementara itu, empat pahlawan menerima pelatihan dalam sihir segera. Vale Kimble, kapten divisi kedua dari tentara Victorias, bertanggung jawab atas hal itu. Taishi Aoyama Lvl 1 HP 35/35 MP 35/35 EXP 0 BERIKUTNYA 10

ATK 28 DEF 23 AGL 13 HIT 19 INT 9 « Sihir Atribut » Api, Angin, petir, Light « Sihir » -Fireball (Api, Serang) -Wind Cutter (Angin, Attack) -Thunder Syok (Lighting, Attack) - Lighting (Cahaya, Efek) « Judul » Pahlawan, World Traveller Chika Suzumiya Lvl 1 HP 28/28 MP 30/30 EXP 0 BERIKUTNYA 10 ATK 25 DEF 20 AGL 21 HIT 17 INT 12

« Sihir Atribut » Api, Bumi, Es, Cahaya « Sihir » -Fireball (Api, Serang) -Grave (Earth, Attack) -Ice Needle (Ice, Attack) -Lighting (Light, Efek) « Judul » Pahlawan, World Traveller Shuri Minamoto Lvl 1 HP 18/18 MP 60 / 60 EXP 0 BERIKUTNYA 10 ATK 9 DEF 10 AGL 15 HIT 10 INT 20

« Sihir Atribut » Angin, Air, Cahaya « Sihir » -Wind Cutter (Angin, Attack) -Air Dinding (Air, Dukungan) -Heal (Light, Recovery) « Judul » Pahlawan, World Traveller Shinobu Akamori Lvl 1 HP 22/22 MP 52/52 EXP 0 BERIKUTNYA 10 ATK 13 DEF 13 AGL 24 HIT 14 INT 24

« Sihir Atribut » Air, Petir, Light « Sihir » -Mist (Air, Support) -Paralyse (Petir, Efek) -Heal (Light, Recovery) « Judul » Pahlawan, World Traveller Setiap empat kepada Vale mereka « Status » . "Oh, kalian semua begitu luar biasa!" Mendengarkan mereka, Vale . melebar matanya dan bocor suara terkejut "? Apa yang begitu luar biasa" tanya Taishi sebagai perwakilan mereka dengan tampilan diragukan. "Mari saya jelaskan: Awalnya satu seharusnya hanya memiliki satu atribut. Tentu saja ada pengecualian dan individu berbakat memiliki lebih dari satu, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar ada orang yang memiliki tiga atau bahkan empat atribut. Selain itu, atribut cahaya pada dasarnya hanya digunakan oleh, Pheoms '. Bahwa

semua yang Anda miliki menunjukkan bahwa Anda benar-benar Heroes. " Semua orang tersenyum malu pada pujian berlebihan. Mereka senang, meskipun status kecurangan. "Dan sejauh yang saya tahu dari sihir Anda, Taishi-sama dan Chika-sama adalah tipe pelopor, sedangkan Shuri-sama dan Shinobu-sama adalah tipe barisan belakang. Statistik dasar Anda tampaknya untuk mengkonfirmasi hal ini juga. " Memang, Taishi dan Chika « Status » menekankan pada menyerang, sedangkan Shuri dan Shinobu yang menekankan pada mempertahankan dan mendukung. Sihir mereka sesuai dengan itu juga. "Ini cukup partai seimbang." "Haha, seperti di game online kami!" "Yep!" Taishi dan Chika saling memandang dan tersenyum. Empat dari mereka telah membentuk sebuah pesta di sebuah RPG online sebelum. Bahkan di sana, Taishi dan

Chika telah penyerang, sedangkan Shuri dan Shinobu adalah pendukung, seperti sekarang. Mereka diberi peran yang sama di dunia ini. "Saya yakin kami « Status » akan tumbuh sesuai dengan peran kita saat kita naik level. " "Oho, seperti RPG a. By the way, bagaimana dengan Anda, Kapten Vale? " "Anda bisa memanggil saya hanya Vale, Taishi-sama." "Mh, benar-benar? Oke, Vale, apa tingkat Anda? " "Saya? Saya tingkat 48. " "Woah ~ Tidak kurang dari kapten. Saya rasa Anda mendapatkan pengalaman poin dari mengalahkan setan? " "Memang. Menyelesaikan quest juga akan mendapatkan Anda mengalami poin. " "Quests !?" Keempat terjerat. "Yesus! Ada quests !? Itu berarti there'sa Guild juga? "

"Ah, ya. Adventures terdaftar di Guild. " Mereka semua kagum dengan "Ohh ~". Kata-kata pencarian dan serikat tentu kekesalan minat mereka karena mereka selalu mengagumi permainan dunia. "C- Bisakah kita mendaftar di sana juga?" "Ya, tentu saja. Setelah beberapa pelatihan dasar, saya ingin Anda untuk mendaftar dan memoles keterampilan Anda. " "Hell yeeeeeah ~!" Vale berkedip dengan kejutan di kegembiraan mereka. "Y Kamu ini senang tentang itu? Bahaya selalu mengikuti seorang petualang. Saya cukup terkejut melihat Anda begitu bersemangat tentang hal itu. " "Man, itu Guild! Adventurer, Anda tahu! Dan quests untuk meningkatkan! Tentu ini menggairahkan Anda sebagai seorang gamer! Benar, semua orang! " "Ya, aku gatal untuk bertindak." "Iya Nih. Aku sedikit takut, tapi itu akan baik-baik saja dengan semua orang bersama-

sama. " "Ya ~ Anda tidak bisa benar-benar tanpa Guild ~" Masing-masing dari mereka menyuarakan pendapat mereka. "Kedengarannya cukup menjanjikan." Namun Vale salah paham mereka pikiran optimis, ia merasa harapan dalam kata-kata berani dan menunjukkan senyum. "Ah, tapi apa tentang dia?" Taishi bertanya sambil tiba-tiba teringat. Chika bereaksi untuk itu. "Dia?" "Maksudku Okamura." "Oh, benar ..." jawab Chika acuh tak acuh karena dia tidak tertarik. "Dia terlibat dalam semua ini karena kita, kan? Kau tahu, aku merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. " "Oh, ayolah, ia mengatakan ia tidak membenci kami, jadi tidak perlu khawatir tentang dia."

"Mhm ~ Tapi ..." "Pertama-tama, saya don 't seperti sikapnya. " "Oh?" "Ya, dia selalu sendiri dan memberikan off getaran bahwa dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ini tidak menyenangkan untuk menonton. " Tiga lainnya diam di ledakan Chika kemarahan. Tentu saja, mereka telah berada di kelas yang sama, tetapi mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Dan bukan hanya mereka, mereka tidak pernah melihat dia berbicara dengan orang lain. Dia seperti udara dan pergi sebelum Anda menyadarinya. Entah ia melewatkan kelas sama sekali atau tidak memperhatikan selama kelas, karena ia tidur atau membaca buku. "Jadilah penyendiri tempat lain!" "Hei, Chika, Kenapa kau begitu marah?" "Itu hanya membuatku kesal! Dia jarang menghadiri kelas, namun selalu skor nilai

penuh pada tes! Kenapa! " "W Nah, jangan tanya saya ..." Ya, Okamura Hiiro tentu tidak menghadiri kelas secara teratur. Dan bahkan jika ia hadir, ia adalah baik tidur atau tidak mendengarkan. Namun untuk beberapa alasan, ia mendapat nilai sempurna pada tes-nya. Chika marah pada ketidakadilan itu. "F- Untuk semua yang Anda tahu, dia benar bisa meninjau dan mempersiapkan di rumah." Shuri diucapkan sehingga hanya sebagai suatu kemungkinan, bukan untuk membela diri. "Yah ~ Ada sekolah menjejalkan atau tutor pribadi juga. " Shinobu ditambahkan ke itu. "Aku tidak peduli!" Chika berbalik, cemberut. Taishi membuat napas lelah. "Okamura-dono adalah temanmu?" Itu Vale menambahkan dono bukan sama untuk bernama menunjukkan perbedaan

dalam penilaian mereka. "Dia ada teman!" "Anda mungkin mengatakan ... dia seorang teman sekelas, seseorang yang belajar bersama-sama dengan kami. " "Mh, saya melihat. Tapi dia benar-benar akan baik-baik saja sendiri? " "Eh?" "Dunia kita dipenuhi dengan bahaya. The 'evila' untuk satu, tetapi ada mengupayakan antara ras yang sama juga. Untuk bertahan hidup sendiri, sangat mungkin bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang petualang. Tapi itu tidak tampak seperti dia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa seperti Anda pertempuran, jadi ... " Dia mungkin berakhir mati. Semua orang yang hadir pikiran itu. Keheningan berat menggantung di udara. Meskipun ia bukan teman mereka, itu memang tidak menyenangkan kehilangan teman sekelas. Selama itu, Chika adalah yang pertama untuk memulai percakapan. "Ah, ya ampun! Tidak ada gunanya khawatir

tentang seorang pria yang egois! Sebaliknya, mari kita berpikir tentang semakin kuat pertama! " "Kamu yakin adalah penuh semangat, Chika." "Apa, punya masalah? Selain itu, ketika kita mengalahkan 'evila' dan membawa perdamaian, maka ia dapat hidup dalam damai juga, kan? " Setiap orang memiliki mulutnya menganga terbuka pada kata-kata ini. Tidak ada yang membayangkan bahwa Chika, marah sampai beberapa saat yang lalu, akan menyuarakan pandangan seperti itu. "Chika-chan ... Kau begitu baik." Sambil berkata begitu gembira, Shuri menunjukkan senyum, dimana Chika berubah merah cerah dan berteriak. "N- Tak Ada! Aku hanya ... Ah, ya ampun! Kami sudah selesai dengan topik ini! Tidak lagi! Mengerti? " Tiga lainnya tampak senang seolah-olah mengatakan "Tentu, tentu".

"Chika-sama benarnya. Kami harus berpikir tentang pelatihan sekarang. " Semua orang mengangguk pada kata-kata Vale. Kemudian sihir mereka dilatih mulai. Hiiro menemukan sebuah penginapan untuk saat ini dan merenung atas apa yang ia butuhkan untuk membeli dari sekarang. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa dia tidak akan bertahan satu hari dengan dana saat ini. (Aku benar-benar perlu untuk menyimpan uang dengan cepat. Dan ada banyak hal yang saya ingin mencoba) Mengatakan demikian, ia jatuh ke dalam pikiran yang mendalam di tempat tidur di satu kamar penginapan. (... detak jantung saya lebih cepat?) Dia berulang kali dibuka dan meremas tangannya. Dengan demikian, ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya luar biasa panas, ia merasa kegembiraan. (Saya biasa bersemangat? Haha, kira saya seorang pria setelah semua) di dunia RPG seperti memberinya hati balap. Sebuah dunia ia hanya bisa mengalami melalui buku-buku

atau permainan. Bahkan dalam mimpinya akan dia berpikir untuk mengalami satu dalam kehidupan nyata. Setelah menyelesaikan quest dan mencoba sihir, ia merasa kegembiraannya tumbuh. Karena ia sudah ada di sini, ia ingin mencoba segala sesuatu di pikirannya. Untungnya cukup, ia memiliki sihir dikuasai. Jika dia bisa memanfaatkan sihir tidak adil ini, ia pasti akan memiliki kehidupan yang berharga, bahkan di sini. (Pokoknya, aku harus tidur untuk besok) MP-Nya sepenuhnya pulih setelah makan "Adiktif Seafood mie". Dia bisa pergi keluar untuk tingkat atas segera, tapi begitu banyak hal yang terjadi sekaligus hari ini, jadi pikirannya tidak bisa mengikuti. Karena itu hanya tak terelakkan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat tidur untuk hari ini untuk pemulihan mentalitas nya juga dan benar-benar mulai mengambil tindakan mulai besok dan seterusnya. "Apakah Anda yakin ingin menerima quest ini?"

"Iya Nih." Hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah bangun di hari berikutnya, menatap pencarian di Guild dan memilih salah satu. Goblin berburu E Bunuh 10 goblin di Clair Forest. Reward: 35000 rigin

Bab 06: Pertempuran melawan Demons

Dia telah memeriksa pencarian kemarin sudah. Itu wajar untuk pemula dan menghasilkan cukup pahala. "The Goblin adalah setan yang paling lemah, tapi mereka menyerang dalam kelompok, jadi harap berhati-hati." "Tentu." Dia menjawab singkat, meninggalkan Guild dan ingin meninggalkan kota segera, tetapi ia memiliki hal untuk membeli, jadi dia pergi ke distrik perbelanjaan. Dia mengunjungi toko senjata untuk membeli senjata, karena bahkan setan terlemah sulit

untuk melawan melawan dengan tangan hanya telanjang, mencari senjata dalam kisaran dananya. Ketika ia melihat sekeliling dengan dana dalam pikiran, ia harus pergi dengan senjata pendek seperti pisau. Di antara ini, ia menemukan satu yang relatif kuat dengan pisau tebal dan pegangan yang baik. "Yang ini." Sambil berkata begitu, ia menunjukkan kepada pemilik toko. "Dengan senang hati. Sebuah pisau yang solid, yang akan 2650 rigin. " Setelah membayar, ia menerima senjata dan menghargai sarung yang dia sebagai freebie tak terduga. Lalu ia merenung atas apa yang harus dilakukan tentang baju besi. Sebuah perisai mungkin berguna, tapi ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia hanya bisa menggunakan nya « Kata Ajaib » ketika kebutuhan muncul, dan meninggalkan toko. Meninggalkan kota, ia menuju "Clair Hutan" di barat. Dia bisa mencapai itu dengan

mengikuti jalan yang lurus yang disebut "Jalan Tol". Selama pencariannya untuk sebuah penginapan kemarin, ia mampir toko umum dan membeli lima "kacang renyah" untuk restorasi HP, tiga "madu toffee" untuk restorasi MP bersama dengan peta dunia ini. Bahkan jika mereka biaya yang diperlukan, mereka benar-benar mengosongkan dompet. Dia harus menyelesaikan quest dengan segala cara atau ia harus tidur di luar malam ini. Yang terdengar menyenangkan dalam dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia ingin menghindari batak gaya hidup tiba-tiba. Selama perjalanannya, ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di depannya. (Apa itu ...?) Itu tampak seperti bola voli besar. Namun, tidak memiliki penampilan yang tetap dan berkerut itu sendiri kenyal, menghalangi jalannya. (Tunggu, mungkinkah ...?) The rakasa terkenal untuk naik level sebagai

pemula di RPG ... "A lendir!" Suaranya agak penuh dengan kegembiraan. Ada lendir tiba-tiba dibebankan ke arahnya, dikejutkan oleh suaranya. "Tunggu, pertempuran entah dari mana !?" Dia menarik pisau yang solid nya dari sarungnya. Lendir lambat, tapi Hiiro mendapat menggigil ketika ia berpikir tentang datang dalam kontak dengan zat menjijikkan. Saat lendir melompat, ia mengayunkan pisaunya ke bawah sesuai. Tidak ada perlawanan dan lendir dipotong menjadi setengah, tetapi dua bagian masih bergerak berkelok-kelok. Terus terang, itu menjijikkan. "Jangan bilang itu dikalikan dari yang dipotong setengah?" Dalam hal itu, pisau akan sia-sia, sehingga ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang harus dilakukan, sedangkan setan menggeliat menyakitkan di tanah dan berhenti bergerak tak lama. Hiiro takut-takut menusuk dengan

pisau. (Tunggu, ada cara yang lebih cepat!) Dia membuka nya « Status » . The (poin pengalaman yang diperlukan sampai tingkat atas) BERIKUTNYA kolom telah 10, tapi sekarang berubah menjadi 8. Fakta bahwa ia telah menerima poin pengalaman berarti bahwa setan itu dikalahkan. "Oh ~ itu iblis setelah semua. Aku yakin itu adalah salah satu yang lemah seperti goblin. Ini hanya memberikan 2 EXP pula. " Namun, ia merasa agak dicapai dari pertempuran pertama dan kemenangan. Pada awalnya dia takut akan rasa sakit dia untuk membunuh, tapi mengejutkan ternyata baik-baik saja. "... Masih terasa seperti permainan ... Atau lebih tepatnya, seperti itu tidak ada lilin lebah saya." Ketika dia menganalisis dengan tenang, ia mendengar suara gemerisik lain dari di belakang. Dia berbalik dan ada lebih slimes, tiga bahkan.

"Mereka tampak sempurna untuk naik level. Tapi saya berharap ada empat dari mereka. " Lalu dia bisa diratakan. Pada saat ia mendecakkan lidah, tiga slimes muncul dari belakangnya untuk mengejek dia. Hiiro benar-benar dikelilingi. "Grr, serangan menjepit pada pemula?" Sementara ia menggerutu pahit, ia fokus pada mengalahkan tiga di depannya pertama. Setelah ia menebang pertama dan kedua satu, dampak cepak memukul punggungnya. Sebuah lendir tampaknya menyerangnya dengan biaya. "Kuh ... Ini tiba-tiba sakit sedikit." Rasanya seolah-olah ia terkena oleh seseorang. Dia mengambil jarak dan memeriksa nya « Status » , melihat bahwa HP-nya menurun 3. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bermain-main." Sambil menguatkan dirinya sekali lagi, ia mengambil sikap dengan pisaunya. Sejak dua slimes menyerangnya secara bersamaan, ia menghindari mereka dan

memotong satu ke bawah segera. Tapi dua lainnya datang dari belakang. "Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit!" Dengan mengayunkan pisaunya sekitar, ia berhasil menebang dua sekaligus. Satu lendir tetap. Hiiro membunuhnya dengan pengisian di sendiri. Setelah itu, ia mendengar suara PLIIINK lemah di atas kepalanya dan membuka nya « Status » . Hiiro Okamura Lvl 2 HP 21/30 MP 120/145 EXP 12 BERIKUTNYA 12 ATK 15 (25) DEF 10 AGI 30 HIT 12 INT 25

« Sihir Atribut » Tidak « Sihir » Kata Ajaib (Single Rantai unlocked) « Judul » Pengamat Innocent, World Traveller, Word Guru "Angka. Suara itu dari tingkat atas. Pokoknya, MP saya yakin memiliki keuntungan yang luar biasa. Ini naik sebesar 25 dalam satu tingkat. Nah, tidak aku mengeluh. " Meskipun ia mengeluh sedikit tentang tidak pulih kesehatan setelah naik level. Beberapa game melakukan itu, jadi ia lebih suka di sini juga. Dalam perjalanan ke "Clair Hutan", ia terus mengalahkan slimes muncul. Dia mencapai "Clair Hutan" baik-baik saja, tapi ia tidak tahu di mana untuk mencari goblin . Sebagai slimes muncul beberapa kali, ia tingkat tiga sekarang.

Dengan tidak ada ide lain, dia maju ke hutan tanda precautious dan kiri di pohon-pohon tidak kehilangan jalan. Dia akan menggunakannya sebagai landmark dalam perjalanan kembali. Kemudian dia mendengar gemerisik semak belukar dan mengambil sikap, berpikir itu adalah goblin, tapi itu hanya lendir lagi. "... 'nother salah satu dari kalian." Meskipun ia sakit mereka sudah, ia membunuhnya seketika saat ia sudah akrab dengan mereka. Pencarian adalah untuk membunuh sepuluh goblin. Sebagai bukti, ia harus membawa "goblin fang" kembali dengan dia. Kebetulan, slimes menjatuhkan "lendir substansi" sebagai bagian dari pencarian berburu, tapi dia mengabaikannya seperti itu terlalu menjijikkan untuk menyentuh. Akan melalui hutan, ia bertemu lendir lain. Pada saat dia merasa jengkel tentang hal itu, sesuatu muncul dari semak ke sisinya. Dan itu menyerangnya dengan beberapa jenis

senjata. wusss! Dia berhasil mengelak dengan menekuk tubuhnya sekaligus, tapi ia pecah berkeringat dingin. (C Tutup panggilan ... saya melihat, itu goblin.) Penampilannya adalah identik dengan gambar dalam buku referensi yang ditunjukkan. Sebuah bertubuh kecil seperti anak, tapi wajah jelek dan klub di tangannya. "Harus ada salahnya untuk tertabrak itu ..." Ketika dia melotot goblin, dia menerima serangan lain di bagian belakang dan mengerang. Dia benar-benar lupa tentang lendir. Selain itu, goblin yang digunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang juga. (Sialan. Goblins datang dalam kelompok, saya tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu di sini!) Dia silat klub dengan pisau yang solid nya. Goblin mengeluarkan suara berderit seperti grinding gigi seseorang, dengan air liur

tumpah keluar dari mulutnya. Hiiro pasti tidak ingin mendapatkan digigit dan mengirim goblin terbang dengan tendangan. (Fuh, setan humanoid ... Apakah saya bisa membunuhnya ...?) Berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, ia menyipitkan matanya saat ia menatap goblin. Tak perlu dikatakan, ia tidak pernah membunuh siapa pun ketika ia berada di Jepang. Dia telah membunuh bug, tetapi tidak pernah binatang, jadi dia tidak aman tentang apakah ia mampu membunuh makhluk hidup dengan penampilan manusia, bahkan jika itu iblis. "... Hah. Yah, aku harus bertahan di sini. " Ia bergumam untuk meyakinkan dirinya. "Maaf ... tapi Anda akan menjadi loncatan bagi saya." Sambil berkata begitu, ia bergegas di goblin dengan sekuat tenaga. Hiiro memiliki banyak kelincahan, meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa. Goblin tidak bergerak karena dimaksudkan untuk membawanya dimuka.

SLAAAASH! Dia memotong goblin. Yang membuatnya agak sakit di perut, tapi ia menelan itu dan memelototi goblin. "Kau berikutnya!" Setelah itu ia mengalahkan lendir, dimana tingkat lain sampai suara terdengar. Levelnya berubah menjadi empat sekarang. Itu akan baik. The kegembiraannya hanya berlangsung sesaat sebagai salah satu goblin demi satu muncul di depannya. Pertempuran sebelumnya tampaknya telah menarik mereka. Namun, Hiiro telah menunggu mereka. Ia berkonsentrasi kekuatan sihir ke dalam ujung jarinya dan cepat menarik kata ke tanah. Kelompok goblin datang padanya sekaligus. (Baik ... Ayo sini!) Hanya ketika goblin yang tepat sebelum dia, "Aktifkan!" Dia berteriak dan debit listrik terjadi dalam

kata. Pada saat berikutnya, berbagai benda tajam muncul dari tanah dan menembus goblin. "Haha, itu berhasil." Para goblin berusaha keras untuk bergerak sambil meringis kesakitan, tapi mereka tidak bisa. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berhenti bergerak karena mereka meninggal. Kata Hiiro telah menulis adalah "jarum". Daerah efek kira-kira 6.5m² lebar, seperti dengan kata "keras". Dia menunggu goblin memasuki daerah itu. Tanah telah berubah menjadi kaktus dan membunuh semua goblin di atasnya. (Kuh ... Ini lebih melelahkan daripada yang saya pikir.) Banyak darah mengalir keluar dari tempat tindik dari goblin. Melihat itu, Hiiro menyakitkan menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertempuran nyata, bahwa ia melakukan ini dan bahwa ia bisa berubah menjadi ini sendiri jika ia ceroboh. Itu yang diajarkan kepadanya dengan cara paksa.

(Fuh, bagaimanapun, hal pertama yang pertama) Dia mengambil tindakan lagi segera. Ada masih goblin sekitar, tapi bingung dengan serangan aneh, mereka enggan untuk menyerangnya. "Kalau begitu mari kita coba yang berikutnya" Sambil berkata begitu, ia mengambil batu dan menulis ke atasnya kata "berhenti". Jika semua berjalan baik, mungkin menghentikan gerakan goblin. Dia melemparkan batu pada goblin. Saat goblin dipukul di bahu, dia diaktifkan. Namun, hanya batu dihentikan. Ini berhenti tepat di udara. (Mhm, sehingga tidak bisa memancarkan sihir) Saat ia telah menulis itu ke batu, mungkin hanya batu itu sendiri dipengaruhi. Hiiro berharap bahwa efek dari batu akan mempengaruhi goblin juga, tapi sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Hanya batu itu sendiri

dipengaruhi, meninggalkan goblin terpengaruh. (Oke, berikutnya!) Selanjutnya ia menulis "memperpanjang" pada bilah pisau. Kemudian ia menyiapkan pisau dan berbalik tubuhnya seperti berputar atas. "Aktifkan" WHOOOOOSH! Dalam sekejap, pisau diperpanjang berjenis dan goblin di kejauhan dipotong. Tiga dari mereka turun sekaligus. Sejauh yang dia tahu, yang menewaskan tiga. "Aku hanya perlu dua lagi untuk quest, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melarikan diri." Ia menyembelih goblin dengan mengayunkan pisau besarnya sekitar dan begitu tenggelam di dalamnya bahwa ia tidak melihat tingkat atas suara selama itu. Setelah ia mengalahkan mereka semua, ia mengumpulkan "goblin taring". Ini adalah satu-satunya gigi tajam pada rahang atas.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia mengubah pisaunya kembali dengan menulis "asal" di atasnya. Begitu ia selesai mengumpulkan mereka, kelelahan menimpa seluruh tubuhnya. MP nya kosong juga, jadi ia makan "madu toffee" untuk mengembalikannya. (Oh benar, aku harus memperbaiki tanah juga) Dengan MP nya diisi ulang, ia tetap tanah dengan menulis "asli". Pokoknya, sudah lama sejak dia pindah sekitar begitu banyak dan entah bagaimana ia mengalami pertempuran, yang mirip dengan pembantaian, meskipun hanya setan. "Puh, tidak pernah berpikir saya ini emosional" Dia mendesah sambil mengatakan bahwa ia tak 't berharap dirinya untuk mendapatkan usang mental sedemikian rupa. Itu benar-benar membuatnya sadar bahwa ini bukan permainan. Bau banyak darah, sensasi memotong daging, jeritan sekarat dan mayat. Semua itu

memberi Hiiro, warga negara yang damai, kejutan mengerikan. Merasa lebih lelah dari yang diharapkan, ia duduk di tempat untuk beristirahat. Tapi suara gemerisik mengumumkan kedatangan sesuatu. Itu goblin. "Fuh ~ Kurasa aku hanya bisa terus berjalan sampai aku terbiasa ..." Dia membuat napas mengundurkan diri dan menatap goblin. "Kemudian membawanya pada! Datang padaku! Sampai aku terbiasa dengan hal itu! " Agak frustrasi, ia berbalik senjatanya. "Aw ~ aku pup ~" Hiiro telah kembali ke kota, tapi beristirahat di bangku di jalan. Slimes dan goblin telah menyerangnya tanpa istirahat. Dia telah mengalahkan mereka sementara darah mereka memercik ke dia, jadi dia benar-benar keluar dari bahan bakar sekarang. (Meskipun saya cukup mengangkat tingkat saya terima kasih untuk itu) Hiiro Okamura Lvl 7 HP 31/65 MP 34/250

EXP 222 BERIKUTNYA 87 ATK 25 ( 35) DEF 21 AGI 46 HIT 20 INT 37 « Sihir Atribut » Tidak « Sihir » Kata Ajaib (Single Rantai unlocked) « Judul » Pengamat Innocent, World Traveller,

Word Guru Bab 07: Bon Voyage!

Ia berencana untuk pergi ke Guild untuk hadiah usahanya setelah ia beristirahat sedikit lebih. Penampilan berlumuran darah nya menarik perhatian oleh-orang yang lalu lalang, tapi ia begitu lelah bahwa ia dibayar itu tidak ada pikiran. (Hah ... Mungkin, saya bisa membersihkan ... pakaianku dengan sihir) Dengan itu dalam pikiran, ia pindah tempat tanpa orang-orang dan menulis "bersih" pada pakaiannya. Dan ketika ia diaktifkan, pakaian berdarah menjadi semua bersih lagi dalam sekejap. (Ketika saya menulis di tubuh saya, saya tidak akan membutuhkan mandi ...?) Dia menyimpannya dalam pikiran untuk mencobanya nanti. Dan jika berhasil, ia akan

senang tentang suatu kekuatan yang nyaman. Pada serikat, wanita di meja melebar matanya kaget. Karena dia menyelesaikan quest, yang menuntut untuk berburu sepuluh goblin, dengan jumlah yang jauh lebih tinggi. 22 Dia melihat 22 "goblin taring", yang disajikan sebagai bukti untuk pencarian. "Saya terkesan Anda berhasil berburu begitu banyak . Terutama mengingat bahwa Anda hanya mendaftar kemarin, Okamura-sama. " "Apa pun, mengevaluasinya sudah." Dia ingin mendapatkan lebih dengan sebelum ia diseret menjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan. Wanita itu meminta maaf pada kata-katanya dan benar melakukan pekerjaannya. "Imbalan diiklankan adalah 35000 rigin, tapi aku bisa memberikan tambahan 10000 rigin untuk semua ini 'goblin taring' Anda akan kembali dalam. Apa yang Anda katakan?" "Ya, melakukan itu. "

Dia tidak digunakan untuk "taring goblin" pula. "Kemudian silahkan tunggu sebentar." Mengatakan itu, dia mengambil kartu dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Setelah beberapa saat dia kembali dan kembali kartunya. Uang telah ditambahkan ke dalamnya. Dia membawa kartu dekat dengan dadanya dan membacakan hilang, dimana kartu tersebar dan menghilang. Sekarang dia punya cukup dana untuk penginapan untuk sementara waktu dan bahkan bisa membeli cukup banyak MP pil restorasi. Dengan pencarian ini ia menyadari bahwa pil MP adalah sebuah kebutuhan mutlak baginya. Ketika ia ingin menggunakan « Firman Sihir » , yang dengan sendirinya sudah memiliki konsumsi MP tinggi, berkali-kali, ia harus memiliki sejumlah besar pil restorasi di tangan . (Aku harus menguji banyak hal dan menyadari betapa pentingnya pil MP. Aku

lebih baik membeli sebanyak yang saya dapat membawa.) Oleh karena itu ia langsung pergi ke toko umum dan membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk pertempuran, termasuk yang baru senjata. Ini adalah jenis termurah pedang, namun masih biaya 30000 rigin. Alasan dia membeli yang baru karena pisau pisau terkelupas. Nah, tentu yang terjadi ketika ia berjuang begitu banyak setan. Terakhir, dia membeli sebuah jubah merah sebagai gigi perlindungan. Dia memilih itu, karena memiliki resistensi yang tinggi sihir dan nilai perlindungan yang tinggi tak terduga. Merah adalah jenis mencolok, tapi ia membuat lakukan dengan itu, berpikir bahwa ia akan terbiasa untuk itu. (Tunggu, tidak bisa saya tetap chip di pisau dengan sihir ... Seperti jika saya menulis 'baru' atau 'asli 'sambil mengingat bagaimana saya membelinya ... Selain itu ...) Berbagai hal muncul dalam benaknya, tapi ia telah membeli pedang.

(Yah, itu hanya pisau pula. Aku akan menggunakan sihir dari sekarang) Pisau itu hanya membeli karena kekurangan dana di awal dan ia berniat untuk membeli pedang ketika ia menabung sejumlah uang, jadi dia sekarang akan pertama kali mencoba sihir untuk memperbaiki pisau sebelum membeli yang baru. Dan ketika pisau benar-benar terkelupas dan dia mencoba « Kata Ajaib » untuk memperbaikinya, pisau benar-benar berubah seperti baru dengan kata "baru". Sihir sendiri tampaknya tidak mengenal batas. Selama satu minggu kemudian, Hiiro menyelesaikan quest dari pagi sampai malam. Pada awalnya ia hanya ingin menyimpan uang dan tingkat atas, tapi itu mengejutkan menyenangkan ketika ia mencobanya. Dia melihat bunga dia tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya dan mengalami berbagai setan. Itu juga cukup menyenangkan untuk memikirkan cara-cara untuk mengalahkan iblis ini. Dia tidak

menganggap dirinya sebagai maniak perang, tetapi ia mungkin harus mencerminkan tentang dirinya saat ia tidak sengaja mendapat gembira tentang bagaimana untuk membunuh lawan yang kuat, getaran nyata sebuah RPG. Dan dengan ini dan itu, peringkat Guild terangkat juga, berbalik dari F peringkat biru ke peringkat violet E. Belum lagi tumpukan uangnya dan tingkat. Wanita di meja memanggilnya rising star baru karena ada tentu hampir tidak ada pemula yang menyelesaikan dua puluh tiga puluh pencarian dalam satu minggu. (Kemungkinan bahwa segalanya akan merepotkan ketika saya bekerja di sini lagi dan raja mendengar tentang hal itu) Dia takut bahwa ia akan mendapatkan mengatakan untuk bertarung dengan pahlawan jika ia adalah bahwa yang kuat, yang akan menjadi mengerikan. Kebebasan adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia tidak akan menyerah. Dia tidak ingin hidup menyenangkan di dunia lain mendapatkan manja dari kewajiban. (Saya

kira sudah waktunya) Dia membuat tekadnya saat memeriksa isi tas yang besar. (Besok aku akan meninggalkan negara ini) Ya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi pada perjalanan. Cukup uang di tangannya, tingkat yang baik dan di atas semua, mentalitas tangguh sampai. Dengan itu, ia bahkan bisa bertahan selama perjalanan. Hiiro Okamura Lvl 18 HP 210/210 MP 640/640 EXP 4672 BERIKUTNYA 480 ATK 89 (100) DEF 65 (80) AGI 137 (139) HIT 77 (85) INT 102 ( 106)

« Sihir Atribut » Tidak « Sihir » Kata Ajaib (Single Rantai unlocked) « Judul » Pengamat Innocent, World Traveller, Word Guru Guild Card Nama: Hiiro Okamura

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki Umur: 17 Dari: Unknown Rank: E Quest: Peralatan: -Weapon: Pendek Pedang -Guard: Red Robe -Accessory: rigin: 567000 Pada keesokan harinya, Hiiro mengerang sambil menyebarkan peta nya di "Jalan Tol" di luar kota. Hal itu perlu untuk memutuskan mana harus pergi. Dia secara teknis memiliki ide. Pergi ke selatan, ada sebuah kota besar yang disebut "Frentor", meskipun tidak sebesar "Victorias". Ini adalah sebuah kota perdagangan yang terkenal. Tapi Hiiro lebih cenderung untuk pergi ke "Surge" sebagai gantinya, sebuah kota di

barat. "Surge" dekat dengan perbatasan negara, tepat di sebelah benua, di mana "Gabranth" hidup. Sejak ia datang ke dunia lain, ia tentu ingin bertemu dengan "manusia serigala" atau "werecat" dengan segala cara. Tapi sekarang , ada ketegangan antara kedua negara. Dia tidak berpikir ia akan mampu melewati perbatasan dengan mudah. Namun, menjadi seorang petualang, ia mendengar kabar. Bahwa negara tentu memiliki pembatasan ditempatkan pada satu sama lain, tapi banyak "Gabranth" adalah petualang dan sering pergi pada pekerjaan bersama-sama dengan "Humas" petualang. Individu dan pendapat bangsa adalah hal yang berbeda . Dengan kata lain, pendapat bangsa tidak mewakili seluruh ras. Beberapa orang bekerja sama satu sama lain. Namun, banyak orang di dunia ini membenci ras lain sekarang. Mereka terutama dari macam dengan pertempuran "evila".

Namun demikian, Hiiro percaya bahwa ia harus mengkonfirmasi dengan mata sendiri. Untuk mulai dengan, ia tidak tertarik pada pendapat orang lain, bangga diri dengan keyakinan untuk datang dengan jawabannya sendiri dengan mengalaminya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk kepala ke "Surge". Melintasi perbatasan akan mungkin satu atau lain cara juga jika diperlukan. Tapi itu cukup jauh untuk "Surge". Sebuah perjalanan panjang yang disebut untuk resolusi dan kaki yang baik. Dalam perjalanan, ia datang dengan "Clair Hutan", di mana ia telah sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi perlu waspada tentang hutan ini, tapi dia harus melewati sana. Ia masuk hutan dan mengalahkan setan yang menyerangnya sempurna. Dengan AGI saat ini, pergerakan lawan-lawannya tampak seperti mereka berdiri diam. Perbedaan mereka dalam kekuatan adalah bahwa jelas.

(Well, aku bukan pemula lagi) Hiiro dialami memerangi setan lebih kuat, sehingga slimes dan goblin muncul di hutan yang tidak layak disebut. Dia dengan mudah melewati hutan dan mendapat ke "Tempus Jalan Raya". Setelah itu memimpin langsung ke sebuah kota kecil bernama "Ames". Rencananya adalah untuk menginap malam di sana dan pergi besok. "Oh, lendir permata di tempat seperti itu?" Dia melihat lendir berkilau bersinar seperti permata di depannya. Saat ia telah membaca buku referensi Persekutuan sekali, ia mendapat suatu pegangan dari berbagai jenis setan. "Saya bisa menjual 'permata lendir inti' cukup penjumlahan. Tidak ada melarikan diri, dude. " Hiiro menghunus pedangnya dengan mata pemburu. Uang itu penting setelah semua. Setelah ia membunuh tanpa membiarkannya melarikan diri, ia mengangguk puas. "Itu pertanda baik. Mh? Sekarang kelinci

kuning. " Roh jahat berikutnya yang muncul adalah seekor kelinci kuning literal. Kekuatan serangan yang tidak terlalu kuat, tapi itu cukup cepat. Namun, tidak begitu cepat untuk membingungkan dia, karena saat ini, dia bisa bergerak lebih cepat daripada kelinci kuning. "Haah!" Dia memotongnya menjadi dua dengan pedangnya. Tiga dari mereka telah muncul, tapi tampaknya lolos. Dia terus berburu penurunan pencarian "kuning kelinci ekor" berjaga-jaga. Mengalahkan setan muncul, ia menuju ke "Ames". Bab 08: Seorang pria rata-rata yang tidak akan bekerja secara gratis

Dalam "Ames" ia mencari sebuah penginapan pertama-tama. Beruntung bagi

dia, tidak banyak petualang turun di sini, jadi ada cukup ruang kosong, hanya satu kamar ganda dipesan. "Kamar untuk satu please." "Eh, ah, ya. Mantan Permisi ... Apakah anda ... seorang petualang? " "... Ya?" "Aku ... lihat." "...?" Hiiro cenderung kepalanya saat ia entah bagaimana tidak merasa disambut. Ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya ke desa ini, juga tidak dia pernah melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka. Namun, inn keeper memperlakukannya dengan cemas. Ini mengganggunya, tapi untuk saat ini, dia milik kamar dan pergi mencari di sekitar desa. Tapi di sana ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasa tatapan pada dirinya. Dan dari segala arah pada saat itu. Itu adalah suasana seperti dia adalah seorang tamu tak diundang.

Sama seperti inn keeper, mereka mengerutkan kening padanya. Mungkin desa ini tidak menyambut orang luar. Nah, Hiiro hanya akan tinggal selama satu malam, jadi dia tidak membiarkan hal itu mengganggunya. "Hei, Pak." Pada saat itu, seseorang memanggilnya. Ketika dia berbalik, ada berdiri seorang anak. Itu adalah anak laki-laki sekitar usia tujuh tahun. Dia memelototinya dengan mata seperti melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan. Hiiro mengabaikannya, karena ia tidak suka sikap itu. "Hei, jangan mengabaikan saya!" Anak itu marah. Mengapa ia harus berurusan dengan anak nakal? Hiiro menjatuhkan bahunya. "Ada apa, shorty?" "Jangan panggil aku kerdil! Tidak ketika Anda memakai beberapa jubah merah aneh sendiri! Ini menakutkan! " "... Apakah Anda banteng atau apa?"

Tidak seperti dia mengenakan jubah merah yang menakutkan. Ini hanya memakainya untuk tujuan perlindungan. Meskipun ia tumbuh melekat padanya setelah memakainya sepanjang waktu. Dengan seragam sekolah hitamnya di bawahnya, itu adalah kombinasi surealis, tapi Hiiro tidak peduli sama sekali. "Tuan, Anda seorang petualang, kan? Mengapa Anda datang ke tempat seperti terisolasi? " "Tempat Terisolasi?" "Jangan menyebutnya tempat terpencil!" "Kau menyebutnya itu." Mengapa dia begitu agresif ...? Hiiro tidak bisa datang dengan jawaban untuk itu, jadi dia mengabaikannya dan berjalan pergi seperti itu terlalu merepotkan setelah semua. "H- Hei, tunggu!" Abaikan, abaikan. "Aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu!" Belok buta mata. "Hei, man! Dengarkan aku! "

Hanya angin. "Hey ... Please ... jangan mengabaikan saya." Suaranya berangsur-angsur mulai gemetar. Dia harus mendapatkan sedih dari yang diabaikan. Hiiro membuat napas ringan dan berhenti. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dia berhenti mengabaikannya karena akan sulit untuk tinggal di desa jika ia membuatnya menangis di sini. Setelah itu, anak itu tersenyum penuh semangat, tetapi kembali ke memelototi dia segera. "Sh- Sheesh, Anda seperti pelit a! Semua petualang yang seperti itu! " "Aku adalah aku. Jangan benjolan saya bersama-sama dengan orang lain, itu tidak menyenangkan. " Ketika dia memelototinya dalam mood yang buruk, anak itu meringkuk dengan menggigil. "Hah ... Jadi ada apa? Aku sibuk melihat-lihat, kau tahu. " "Eh? Kenapa kau melihat-lihat? "

"Apa bedanya? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda, anak nakal. " "Uh ... Uhh ..." Anak itu punya hampir menangis lagi, jadi Hiiro menekan pelipisnya sambil menghela napas. "Hah. Hanya membunuh waktu. Aku sampai di sini sekarang dan berencana untuk tinggal di sini satu malam selama perjalanan saya. " Dia melihat anak itu, berharap bahwa ini puas dia. "Oh? Anda tidak akan sham desa? " "Sham? Katakanlah apa? " Menurut anak itu, petualang tertentu akhir-akhir ini dijatuhkan oleh desa, menerobos masuk ke toko umum atau senjata dan tegas tawar-menawar produk, melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan. "Itu adalah sekelompok dua dan mereka dikenakan sangkaan palsu penginapan untuk sampai ke tetap gratis. " Sementara ia digiling giginya frustrasi, anak itu mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak? Anda bisa saja mengusir mereka keluar dengan semua penduduk desa. " "Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu." Itu bukan anak yang menjawab Hiiro. "Ah, Paman Panis!" Orang yang disebut Panis tampak seperti pada akhir 30-an nya. Pada kenyataannya ia mungkin lebih muda, tapi ekspresi muram membuatnya terlihat lebih tua. "Dan kau?" "Anda tampaknya menjadi petualang. Nama saya adalah Panis. Saya menjalankan toko rendah hati. " Itu berarti dia adalah korban dari dua petualang. "Apakah benar apa yang nakal mengatakan?" "Ya, itu. Saat ini mereka memilih di toko umum. " "... Kau bilang kau tidak bisa mengejar mereka. Apa maksudmu? " Panis tampak bermasalah dan membuat

napas besar. "Untuk beberapa alasan, mereka mendapat akta judul desa." "Huh? Mengapa mereka akan memiliki itu? Tidak kepala desa biasanya menyimpannya? " "Ya, tapi akta judul tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah kepala desa ..." Dengan kata lain, dua mencurinya. "Bagaimana ceroboh. Anda menuai apa yang Anda tabur. " "Haha, kau mendapat kita ada." Namun orang baru lain menjawab Hiiro. "Anda adalah petualang yang tiba lebih awal? Saya kepala desa 'Ames', Brey. " "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Chief?" tanya Panis. "Alasan yang sama seperti milik Anda. Saya diberitahu ada orang luar, jadi saya datang untuk memeriksa. " Muncul kedatangan Hiiro itu segera dilaporkan kepada kepala desa dan ia datang untuk melihat petualang tiba-tiba

mengunjungi dengan matanya sendiri. Ia tampaknya lega melihat bahwa Hiiro hanya seorang petualang rata-rata. CRAAACK! Tiba-tiba suara melanggar kayu terdengar. Semua orang yang hadir menghadapi asal suara terkejut. Pintu rumah itu meledak dibuka dan seseorang terlempar keluar. "Mick" Kepala desa melebar matanya dan berteriak. Pria bernama Mick terlempar ke tanah dan berjongkok. Kemudian dua orang muncul dari rumah, di mana ia diusir dari. Satu orang gemuk dengan kepala botak, yang satunya ramping dengan gaya rambut runcing seperti sapu. Mr Spiky Kepala dimuntahkan sambil melihat ke bawah pada Mick. "Keh! Cobalah mengatakan itu lagi! " Pria ramping, juga memenuhi syarat untuk disebut beanpole runcing, merengut jahat. Di sampingnya, orang lain mengambil menggigit buah yang mungkin dari toko.

Hiiro menamainya gemuk botak. Mick sangat memohon. Mereka kemungkinan besar menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan produk secara gratis dan ia menolak untuk. Namun, beanpole runcing menunjukkan vena kesal di dahinya dan menendang wajah Mick. Cukup banyak darah memercik di sekitar. Melihat itu, warga bergegas ke arahnya. Beanpole runcing melotot tajam pada kepala desa. "Huuh? Lihat siapa yang kita miliki di sini, kepala. Punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan? Mh? " Hiiro tenang diamati, membawanya untuk gangster tingkat ketiga, tidak, tunggakan. "M Lebih food." gemuk Bald mencoba untuk kembali ke rumah sambil meneteskan air liur, mungkin dalam mencari lebih banyak makanan. "Hei, SMP , memberikan istirahat, kita akan pergi. " "B- Tapi aku lapar." "Tch. Membuatnya cepat. "

"Baik." "Hentikan sudah!" Tidak dapat menonton lagi, kepala desa berteriak, tapi meringis ketika beanpole runcing memelototinya. Yang lain dekat tidak mendekati baik, takut dengan tampilan runcing beanpole tentang ancaman. (Sepertinya mereka sedang dipaksa untuk menerimanya karena orang-orang ini berada di luar kekuasaan mereka, bukan hanya akta judul) Desa tidak memiliki orang yang mampu, sehingga mereka tidak melawan karena mereka hanya akan terbunuh jika mereka menantang mereka. (Mereka bisa meminta tentara untuk membantu, tapi saya kira orang-orang hanya akan melarikan diri dengan akta judul itu. Dan ada rasa takut untuk mereka balas dendam. Solusi terbaik akan bagi seseorang untuk menundukkan mereka) Sementara Hiiro merenungkan seperti itu, anak sampingnya mendongak kepadanya.

Cukup banyak bertanya apakah ia meminta dia untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu. "Tidak tahu apa yang Anda inginkan, tetapi ini bukan urusan saya." "Wha! Dan Anda masih menyebut diri manusia !? " "Apa Yg? Apakah saya terlihat seperti setan atau apa? " "Kau! Mengapa Anda tidak membantu! Sebagai sesama petualang, Anda harus menghentikan mereka! " "... Dengar, anak nakal, aku mungkin seorang petualang, tapi aku tidak beberapa advokat keadilan. Tanyakan pada Heroes jika Anda ingin keadilan secara gratis. " Hiiro kata terdiri sementara persimpangan lengannya. Anak itu menatapnya penuh dengan kemarahan, itu bukan urusan nya. "Lupakan saja! Pada akhirnya, semua petualang seperti ini! " Sambil berkata begitu, anak itu langsung untuk dua orang. "Ah, tunggu, Nies! Jangan pergi ke sana! "

Panis mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi anak laki-laki bernama Nies berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Kemudian Panis memelototi Hiiro sementara grinding gigi. Namun, dia santai segera dan mendesah. "Tidak, aku mendapatkannya. Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda. Pahlawan yang bekerja untuk orang-orang tanpa tuduhan seperti dari dongeng tidak ada. " "Mh, tidak tahu apakah orang tersebut ada, tetapi setidaknya, aku tidak seperti itu. Saya menyampaikan bekerja secara gratis. " Hiiro menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa cukup sedih, ia menganggap hal tidak menguntungkan sebagai mengganggu. "... Untuk gratis." "Huh? Apa Yg? " Panis tiba-tiba bocor suara, sehingga Hiiro sengaja bertanya kembali. "Jadi itu hanya ... harus dibayar?" "... .." Hiiro punya perasaan buruk. "Dalam hal ini, saya akan memberikan

senjata terbaik saya ketika Anda membantu kami . " "... .." "Maukah kau membantu kami?" "... .." Panis menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Itu adalah rasa sakit dan harus jujur, itu bukan urusannya sama sekali. Namun, senjata terbaik adalah menarik. Hanya mengurus sampah ini untuk itu agak murah. Sementara berpikir begitu, ia membuat kontak mata dengan Panis. Melihat ke matanya tanpa menghindari tatapannya, mereka saling menatap untuk sementara waktu. Setelah beberapa saat, Hiiro mendesah seperti sedang outlasted. "Baik Saja. Aku akan meminjamkan tangan. Tapi memenuhi janji Anda. " Wajah Panis 'langsung cerah, tapi ternyata suram lagi. "Aku, aku tahu aku bertanya, tapi ... kau kuat?" tanyanya sambil melihat dengan cemas di

Hiiro dari kepala sampai kaki. "Entah. Tapi setidaknya cukup baik untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang mereka. " Hiiro bilang begitu dengan melihat gemuk & beanpole combo. Panis memiliki mulutnya menganga terbuka dari keyakinan bahwa, tapi Hiiro mengabaikan itu dan cepat beraksi. Nies mengambil kerikil dari tanah dan melemparkannya di beanpole runcing. Aku senang dia bagaimana memukulnya tepat ke wajah, tapi tak perlu dikatakan, penduduk desa lainnya semua pergi pucat. ekspresi Spiky beanpole saat ia perlahan-lahan menatap Nies berbicara volume: bocah ini sama saja sudah mati. Merasa niatnya membunuh, Nies membeku di tempat. "St- Hentikan!" Kepala desa berhenti meliputi di depan Nies, tapi dikirim terbang dengan keras pukulan. Kemudian beanpole runcing menghunus pedang di pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya Nies. Dilumpuhkan oleh ketakutan, Nies tidak bergerak satu inci. "Brat, kata-kata terakhir?" "D Jangan ..."

Nies menggeleng sambil menangis, namun itu tidak menghentikan beanpole runcing. Dia tersenyum gembira dan mengangkat pedangnya ke udara, kemudian berayun turun dari sana. WHOOOSH! Semua orang menelan ludah dan menutup mata mereka. Mereka semua berpikir hidup Nies 'sudah berakhir sekarang. Namun! "Owwww!" Yang berteriak kesakitan dan perdarahan adalah beanpole runcing. Sesuatu tertusuk ke pedangnya lengan. Semua orang tampak tercengang pemandangan ini. Pisau A, ya, itu adalah pisau. Lengannya pasti tertusuk pisau. Tapi panjang itu jelas terlalu lama. Dan mereka melihat akhir pisau, pada orang, yang melakukan serangan itu. Itu Okamura Hiiro.

Bab 09: Pedang Encounter

Dia telah memperpanjang pisau dengan menulis "memperpanjang" di atasnya, menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa panjang sekarang sekitar tujuh meter yang. Namun, tidak ada yang hadir mengerti apa yang terjadi dalam adegan aneh ini. Hiiro dikembalikan pedangnya dengan menulis "asli". Pisau menyelinap keluar

lengan runcing beanpole dengan deru dan dia mengerang. Dia menjatuhkan pedangnya dari rasa sakit dan lengannya bergetar. Banyak keringat terakumulasi di wajahnya. "Mundur, anak nakal." "M-Pak ... Ap- Kenapa?" "Aku dibayar, jadi saya akan turun tangan." Ketika Hiiro bilang begitu blak-blakan, Nies membuat napas sedikit lega bahagia. "Ap- Siapa kau, dude !?" Puting dengan rasa sakit, beanpole runcing panik berteriak saat membuka mata merah lebar-lebar. "Saya tidak harus menjawab Anda. Lihat ya. " "Wha !?" Hiiro melompat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan beanpole runcing tidak bisa bereaksi sama sekali. Kemudian Hiiro memangkas dia dengan pedangnya. "Ambil ini." SLAAAASH!

Dalam satu ayunan, pisau dipotong dari bahu kiri ke sisi kanannya, percikan darah di mana-mana. Seperti ini, beanpole runcing naik lututnya dan roboh ke tanah. "Im ... mungkin ..." Semua orang mengira dia sudah mati, tapi ia kejang-kejang dengan berkedut saat ia masih hidup. Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Hereupon, gemuk botak akhirnya tampaknya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dan keluar dari toko. "Ah ... Apa ini? Kenapa Saudara di tanah? " "Terus pertanyaan kepada diri sendiri." Sambil berkata begitu, Hiiro sekali lagi melompat di arahnya dalam sekejap dan mengayunkan pedangnya seperti sebelumnya, tapi CREAAAK! ia dihentikan oleh suara logam. (Sialan! Dia memakai surat berantai!) Meskipun ia telah memangkas dia, tidak ada perasaan setelah memotong daging.

Sebaliknya sensasi resistensi logam tetap di tangannya. "M-pakaian saya. Berani-beraninya kau! " Ketika gemuk botak berkata demikian, pakaian yang sudah robek robek lagi. Hiiro ingin membalas mengapa ia marah atas pakaian, tetapi karena ia telah menemukan, ada surat berantai di bawah pakaian. chubby Bald menarik pedang dari punggungnya dan mengayunkannya dengan buzz. "Mhm ~ aku akan mati jika Saya menerima pukulan dari yang dimuka, mengingat gigi saya " Dengan itu dalam pikiran, Hiiro mengambil beberapa jarak untuk saat ini. "Aku, aku akan mengubah Anda menjadi cincang meeeaaat!" "Diam, babi. Membawanya pada sudah. " "Grrrr!" gemuk Bald mengayunkan firman-Nya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sejak Hiiro tahu bahwa ia bertujuan untuk kepalanya, ia

mengelak dengan berjongkok dan memangkas di kakinya tanpa penundaan sesaat. Tapi ada logam yang berbunyi lagi. "Oh man, babi ini memakai pelindung tubuh penuh? Mengesankan bahwa ia bisa bergerak. " Biasanya akan terlalu berat untuk berjalan di sekitar. Tapi sementara gerakannya yang membosankan, ia masih berhasil untuk bergerak, sehingga ia harus memiliki cukup kekuatan. "Tapi tidak ada artinya jika ia tidak memukul. Selain itu, saya bisa bertarung seperti ini juga. " Sambil berkata begitu, Hiiro menyingkirkan pedangnya dan bermain-main dengan lawannya dengan bergerak cepat. "U Eh, di mana? Di mana dia? " Dengan kecepatan yang khas, Hiiro sudah sekitar untuk punggungnya. Lawan masih melihat-gelisah mencari untuknya. Berkonsentrasi kekuatan sihir di ujung jarinya, ia kemudian menulis kata ke

punggung botak gemuk itu. Setelah cepat mengambil jarak, ia membacakan mengaktifkan dalam pikirannya, dimana gemuk botak tiba-tiba berubah merah terang di wajah dan mulai berguling-guling di tanah. "H Ho-Hooot !? Ap- Apa ini! Kenapa begitu panas !? " saat ia merasa seperti sedang panggang oleh api. Selain itu, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, bukan hanya punggungnya. Itu adalah sensasi seperti yang diselimuti oleh api. Bukan sesuatu yang manusia bisa bertahan. Kata-kata tertulis di bagian belakang adalah "panas". Itu tidak pada tingkat air panas bahkan meleleh surat berantai. Daging dibakar dengan mendesis dan bau terik menggantung di udara. Penduduk desa yang tercengang tiba-tiba runtuh dari gemuk botak. "Oke, semua dilakukan." Melihat ke bawah pada gemuk botak, Hiiro menunjukkan senyum tipis.

"Guh ... H ... Hot ... Apa ... Anda lakukan ...? " "Siapa yang tahu? Anda tidak akan tahu, gemuk. " Dia memukul dia ke wajah dengan sekuat tenaga sambil mengatakan itu. "gueh!" gemuk Bald kehilangan kesadaran sementara tubuhnya merokok. Pada saat itu, Hiiro mendengar suara familiar di kepalanya. (Oh, bahkan orang-orang ini memberikan EXP?) Lalu ia pergi ke beanpole runcing dan mencari sakunya. "Ah, menemukannya. Sini. " Sambil berkata begitu, dia menyerahkannya pada kepala desa. "Jangan datang menangis kepada saya untuk kembali." Itu judul akta desa. "Dan memanggil tentara untuk mengambil orang-orang ini pergi. Mereka tidak akan bangun untuk sementara waktu, tapi benar mengikat mereka. "

"Uh Uhm ..." Kepala desa tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, secara bertahap tertangkap ke situasi saat ini dan melihat mengalahkan dua sekali lagi, tersenyum kemudian. "O- Ohh ..." Dan kemudian ... "YAAAAY!" The bersorak luar biasa dari desa sampai ke telinganya. Hiiro bergumam "Jadi bising" dengan satu mata tertutup, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Kepala desa mengambil tangannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih menangis. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak! " "S Tentu." Sedikit bingung, jawabnya. Ada Panis datang juga. "Y- Anda cukup petualang yang luar biasa." "Tidak tahu. Bukankah kedua hanya lemah? " "Tidak, tidak, ada yang dikenal sebagai 'Harios Brothers dan petualang cukup

terampil. Meskipun terkenal. " Dia mengangguk singkat. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tertarik pada kisah hidup mereka. Lalu ia tiba-tiba merasa hit ringan di bagian bawah nya. Pada melihat, ada berdiri Nies. "Man! Jika Anda yang kuat, Anda bisa membantu kami dari awal! " "Hei, Nies!" Kepala desa menegurnya, tapi di saat berikutnya, semua orang terkejut melihat tindakan Hiiro itu. Karena dia ringan menyenggol kepala Nies 'dengan dentuman. "Oww! What'cha lakukan! " "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak Hero. Saya tidak membantu orang secara gratis. Orang tua diminta kali ini dengan hadiah, jadi aku membantu. " "Wha ..." "Pokoknya, itu adalah satu kali hal." "Wha !?" Mengabaikan Nies cemberut, Hiiro berubah topik ke Panis. Tak perlu dikatakan, itu adalah tentang pahala.

"Sekarang, saya bisa melihat-lihat toko Anda?" "Y Ya, tentu." Panis menunjukkan senyum kosong dengan melihat Nies, yang memelototi Hiiro dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan pipinya membusungkan. Kepala desa bahkan menawarkan untuk mengirimkan biaya penginapan dan dia dengan senang hati menerimanya. Setelah itu, ia menuju ke toko Panis ', tapi setiap kali ia mengalami seorang warga, ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebelumnya ia tidak disambut, tapi sekarang dia seperti VIP. (Jadi mementingkan diri sendiri) Tentu saja dia bisa berhubungan, tapi ia tidak memiliki kesan yang baik dari mereka karena tiba-tiba mereka turn-around sikap. "Ini adalah toko saya. " "Oh, Anda memiliki armor juga, bukan hanya senjata." Melihat sekeliling toko, dia kasar memeriksa produk.

"Jadi, kau bilang kau akan memberiku senjata terbaik Anda, tapi yang itu?" "Fufufufufu . Aku senang kau bertanya. " Tawanya itu agak menjengkelkan. Tidak sedikit coquetted. Kemudian ia pergi ke belakang toko dan membawa kembali pedang tunggal. "Ini dia!" "Oho." "Ini disebut 'penindik'." Itu tampak seperti pedang Jepang dan memiliki panjang pisau yang sama sebagai salah satu. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah bahwa pisau itu jelas seperti es. Tentu saja itu biasa indah. "Ini adalah Katana yang mengkhususkan diri pada piercing. Ini adalah semacam pedang yang awalnya diciptakan oleh beberapa orang dari 'Gabranth'. Berbeda dengan pedang yang dibuat oleh 'Humas' yang berfokus pada garis miring dengan kekuatan semua seseorang, ia memiliki pisau tajam untuk memotong terpisah mangsa dengan

kecepatan bukan kekuasaan. " Menjadi Jepang, Hiiro tahu semua itu, tapi dia tetap diam. "Dari Tentu saja aku menjamin ketajaman 'penindik', tapi khusus yang merupakan menyodorkan. Seperti namanya, itu adalah Katana yang bisa menembus apapun. Ini mungkin terlihat seperti ini, tapi itu kokoh tanpa keraguan. " "Dari mana Anda mendapatkan pedang seperti itu?" "Melalui beberapa koneksi. Aku terus itu mahal sejauh ini, karena saya ingin membuat sebuah pusaka. " "Aku heran kedua tidak mengambilnya." "Duh, aku menyembunyikannya di ruang bawah tanah." Dia mengatakan dengan bangga sambil membuang dadanya . Itu harus yang penting baginya. "Dapatkah saya benar-benar mengambil itu? Maksudku, itu pusaka, kan? Dengan kata lain, tidak untuk dijual. Saya pikir Anda akan

memberi saya sesuatu dari berbagai Anda? " Karena itu tidak dipajang di toko, Hiiro pikir itu bukan sebuah artikel untuk dijual. "Yah, itu agak disesalkan, tapi aku merasa seperti aku bisa mempercayakan kepada Anda. " "... Bukankah Anda memberi saya terlalu banyak kredit? Ini tidak seperti aku mengambil orang-orang ini karena saya ingin. Seperti yang saya sudah bilang nakal, saya tidak Hero. " "Itu tidak masalah." "Mh?" "Kau menyelamatkan desa ini. Kami luar biasa bersyukur tentang hal itu, tidak peduli bagaimana hal itu terjadi. " Hiiro melihat pedang sekali lagi dan untuk beberapa alasan mendapat dorongan untuk menahannya. "... Semoga saya?" "Tentu, bawa." "Oke, terima kasih. " Sambil berkata begitu, dia menerima

"Piercer". Meskipun ia menyentuhnya untuk pertama kalinya, menempel tangannya seperti dia menggunakannya dalam selamanya. Ketika ia meletakkannya di pinggangnya, itu lagi sempurna. Wajahnya tidak sengaja cerah. Sebagai laki-laki Jepang, itu cukup memuaskan untuk memiliki pedang Jepang yang tergantung di pinggang seseorang. (Apa beruntung menemukan) Ia memperoleh tingkat dan menemukan pedang yang baik, jadi dia punya apa pun untuk mengeluh. Setelah Panis mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, ia meninggalkan toko dan kembali ke penginapan karena tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan saat ini. Namun dalam perjalanan seseorang menghalangi jalannya. "Pak, punya waktu sebentar?" Itu Nies. Dia marah ketika Hiiro membuat napas besar. "Kenapa kau tampak begitu kesal!"

"... Hah." "Lagi!" Hiiro ingin mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak menunjuk orang lain, tapi tidak akan ada akhirnya begitu ia mulai untuk memperhatikan dia, jadi dia ingin mendapatkan lebih dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?" "Jangan panggil aku anak nakal! Aku sudah tujuh! " "Ya, brat legit." "Gr ~!" "Hah ... Jadi, ada apa? " "Katakan padaku nama Anda." "... Hah?" "Namamu! Ayah saya mengatakan kepada saya untuk meminta Anda! " "Ayahmu? Siapa itu? " "Kepala desa." "... Kau anaknya?" "Fufu, mengagumkan, benar ~" kata Nies bangga, tapi Hiiro itu tidak sedikit iri.

"Ah, pasti, yakin. Benar-benar menakjubkan ~ aku sooo terkejut ~ Menakjubkan baik-baik saja ~ " "... ..You tidak berpikir bahwa sama sekali." "Duh." "Kau baru saja mengakui itu !?" Dia memiliki mulutnya terbuka lebar shock, tapi pada tingkat ini ini benar-benar akan mengambil banyak waktu, sehingga Hiiro enggan memutuskan untuk menceritakan namanya. "Aku Hiiro. Hiiro Okamura. " "Pahlawan ... So cool!" "Hah?" Hiiro bingung karena ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba berbinar Nies matanya. "Saya melihat ~ Pahlawan ~" "... .Saya tidak mendapatkan Anda, tetapi Anda harus melapor ke kepala desa, kan? Bukankah kau seharusnya pergi? " "Ah, benar! Ayah sibuk mengikat orang-orang ini! Sampai jumpa, Pak! "

"Tentu, tentu." Nies meninggalkan sambil melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat, sehingga Hiiro berpikir betapa menyenangkan itu harus menjadi muda lagi. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak semua yang canggih, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah semua, ia hanya tujuh belas belum. Lalu dia kembali ke penginapan dan dirawat oleh inn keeper seperti orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia melayani makan malam mewah tanpa memesan itu, dan sementara dia bersyukur untuk itu, ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu kepribadian menjadi bengkok karena ia agak jijik, jadi dia menggeleng lagi. Setelah beberapa saat Nies tampil bersama dengan kepala desa sekarang. Kepala desa rupanya datang untuk benar berterima kasih padanya lagi saat ia sedang sibuk berurusan dengan setelah sebelumnya. Karena setiap desa akan mandi dia dengan rasa syukur ketika ia berjalan di sekitar desa,

Hiiro terpencil diri di kamarnya di penginapan, karena itu mengganggu untuk dia. Kekuatan fisiknya tidak habis sama sekali, tapi ia usang mental. Dia sekali lagi diperiksa nya « Status » . Hiiro Okamura Lvl 20 HP 320/320 MP 900/900 EXP 5672 BERIKUTNYA 520 ATK 139 (200) 100 DEF ( 115) AGL 210 (212) HIT 112 (120) INT 189 (193) « Sihir Atribut » Tidak

« Sihir » Kata Ajaib (Single Rantai Unlocked, Menulis Air Unlocked) « Judul » Pengamat Innocent, World Traveller, Word Guru, Terbangun One , Ripper

Bab 10: evila

Beberapa inkonsistensi muncul. Pertama adalah keuntungan normal dalam « Status » . Tentu saja ia senang mendapatkan dua tingkat sekaligus karena ia telah tingkat delapan belas sebelumnya. Namun mengingat bahwa HP-nya sudah scarily melewati 200 sampai sekarang, ini tentu aneh, bahkan jika ia naik dua tingkat. Sama untuk MP atau statistik lainnya, yang sebagian besar telah masih dalam dua digit. (Yah, aku senang tentang itu, tapi ...) Berpikir begitu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada « Judul » . The « Sadar » menarik perhatiannya. Dia pikir bahwa ia

mendapat « Ripper » salah satu dari mengalahkan Chubby & beanpole combo. Tapi dia tidak punya penjelasan untuk mantan satu. Untuk sementara waktu, ia diklik untuk melihat bantuan. « Sadar » Enhancement untuk World Traveller. Selain besar status setelah mencapai tingkat dua puluh. Tingkat up akan memberikan bonus kecil dari sekarang. Dia sengaja membiarkan acara mengejutkan pada cheat ini. Menjadi World Traveller memiliki manfaat. Hiiro cukup senang tentang berkat ini meskipun tidak Hero. Hal berikutnya yang menarik perhatiannya adalah « Air Menulis unlocked » . « Menulis Air » MP biaya: 100

Mampu menulis kata-kata ke udara dengan kekuatan sihir. Mengaktifkan dengan datang di kontak dengan target. Hal ini juga memungkinkan untuk menembak kata-kata tertulis dan biarkan mengaktifkan kemudian, meskipun hanya terbang lurus seperti panah. Karena dia tidak benar-benar memahaminya, ia mencoba keluar. Ia berkonsentrasi kekuatan sihir di ujung jarinya dan menulis di udara sementara ia membayangkan bagaimana ia biasanya menulis di tanah. Setelah itu, kata pucat muncul. Hal ini menunjukkan "mengambang". Ketika ia pindah jarinya, kata mengikutinya dan ia membayangkan menembak itu di vas di ruang seperti menarik pemicu, dimana kata langsung menuju vas. Saat itu memukul, kata menempel vas. Setelah membaca mengaktifkan kemudian, vas mengejutkan melayang. "Wow, itu berguna."

Seperti ini adalah mungkin untuk menyerang lawan dengan menembaki tanpa harus mengatur jebakan di tanah. Hiiro tercengang tentang kekuasaan sendiri menjadi lebih dan lebih adil, tetapi merasa agak senang juga. Kebetulan, vas mengambang tiba-tiba jatuh setelah sekitar satu menit. Keesokan harinya, kepala desa sudah menunggu di depan penginapan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hiiro lagi, ketika inn keeper bergegas luar. "Ap- Ada apa? " "Y Anda lihat ..." Hiiro pergi. Kamarnya benar-benar kosong tanpa tanda-tanda dia. "Katakanlah apa !?" Bahkan, dia telah meninggalkan desa pagi sebelum matahari bahkan sampai. Tak perlu dikatakan, ia melakukannya, karena ia meramalkan kunjungan kepala desa. Dan karena itu akan mendapatkan merepotkan ketika tentara tiba. "Ya Tuhan, kami masih belum mengucapkan terima kasih cukup ..." "Itu jadi seperti dia ..." kata Nies dengan senyum dan mengangguk setuju Panis juga.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah saya akan pernah lihat Pahlawan lagi. " Kepala desa mengelus kepala Nies dan menjawab. "Kamu akan. Dia Juruselamat kita setelah semua. " Semua orang mengangguk setuju dengan kata-kata kepala desa. "Acchoo!" Sementara membuat bersin besar, Hiiro membuat perjalanan ke "Surge", sebuah kota dekat perbatasan negara. Nya

« Status » telah meningkat secara drastis, sehingga ia dipangkas setan muncul seperti rumput. Dia mencoba barunya "penindik" juga dan itu mudah untuk menangani, membunuh setan dengan satu serangan karena kekuatan tinggi serangan. "Oke, saya Harus melewati 'Torchu Pegunungan', maka 'Maritone Highway' yang mengarah ke 'Surge'. " Pada penyebaran peta, ia menegaskan rutenya. "Ini masih jauh." Sambil meringis dari terik matahari di atasnya, ia menatap pada 'Torchu Pegunungan' di kejauhan. Dalam perjalanannya, ia meninjau kemungkinan nya « Firman Sihir » . Dia telah mencoba berbagai hal dan harus tahu bahwa

« Firman Sihir » memiliki kata-kata dengan efek sementara dan permanen. Misalnya, kata "mengambang" hanya berlangsung selama satu menit, kemudian kehilangan efeknya, sedangkan "memperpanjang" diperpanjang pedangnya dan tetap seperti itu sampai dia melakukan sesuatu. Demikian juga "keras" dan "lunak" adalah efek permanen sementara "api" atau "panas" berhenti setelah satu menit. (Rasa itu berjalan seperti ini? Mengubah sifat target atau bentuk permanen dan segala sesuatu lain berlangsung selama satu menit?) Tesis ini diperlukan tes praktis. Ini akan berakibat fatal untuk mendapatkan « Rebound » ketika ia menggunakannya tidak masuk akal. Kekuasaannya luar biasa. Dia dengan mudah bisa melihat dirinya menerima cukup kerusakan dari « Rebound » jika ia tidak mampu mengendalikannya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk tidak

menggunakan kata-kata yang secara langsung mempengaruhi kehidupan dan kematian makhluk hidup sebanyak mungkin. Sebuah « Rebound » dari yang pasti akan mematikan. Sihir berarti imajinasi. Tanpa gambar yang jelas, tidak akan mengaktifkan dan bahkan jika diaktifkan, akan menyebabkan « Rebound » jika kontrol tidak cukup. Hiiro sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa wanita tua di ibukota mengatakan kepadanya pengetahuan yang penting. Sepanjang jalan ia mencoba berbagai « Kata Ajaib » . Dia membawa banyak MP pil restorasi, sehingga ia bisa noodle sekitar untuk isi hatinya, menemukan beberapa keuntungan dan kerugian. (Aku ingin tahu apa Heroes lakukan sekarang) Dia mulai melupakan wajah mereka [bagaimana kejam], tapi dia samar-samar ingat Takashi dan yang lainnya. "OK! Sekarang kita semua peringkat E di Guild. "

Sambil memegang Kartu Guild dengan perbatasan violet, Aoyama Takashi stroke berpose kemenangan. Tiga Pahlawan lain yang dimiliki kartu yang sama. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari Heroes. Saya kagum seberapa cepat Anda mengangkat peringkat Anda. " instruktur mereka Vale Kimble cerah wajahnya yang tampan dengan senang hati. "Ya! Kami juga mencapai tingkat lima belas! Ini akan baik! " Suzumiya Chika bahagia memberikan benturan-up. "Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk melawan 'evila', kan?" "Memang. The 'evila' melebihi 'Humas' di dalam kekuatan fisik dan kekuatan magis oleh kelahiran. "

"Haah ~ Ciri-ciri ras tidak bisa dianggap enteng." "Ya, bahkan dalam permainan, manusia semua tujuan, tapi don ' t memiliki sifat khusus. " "Jadi kita hanya bisa mengandalkan taktik dan senjata?" "Tidak, itu hanya berlaku untuk rata-rata 'Humas'." Vale membantah ucapan Takashi. "Apa maksudmu?" "Kamu berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Heroes memiliki berbagai sifat. Peningkatan kekuatan fisik dan kekuatan sihir, bukan untuk melupakan sihir cahaya, kelemahan 'evila'. Itu akan menjadi keuntungan besar. " "Ah, benar. Saya pikir kita mendengar itu sebelumnya. " "Iya Nih. Tapi ada juga atribut hanya 'evila' dapat digunakan. " "Kegelapan ... Saya kira?" Yang satu, yang menjawab, adalah Minamoto Shuri. Vale membuat wajah sedikit panjang.

"Iya Nih. Kegelapan sihir yang cukup kuat. Banyak 'Humas' sudah menjadi korban itu. " "Dan sihir cahaya kami berupaya dengan itu, kan ~" Akamori Shinobu berbicara dengan senyum riang. "Benar. Sementara sihir cahaya memang kuat, mengkonsumsi banyak kekuatan sihir. Jika Anda menggunakannya salah ... " "Itu sebabnya kami bekerja pada permainan tim kami." "Iya Nih. Dua penyerang dan dua pendukung. Yang memberikan perbedaan yang jelas untuk menggunakan sihir ringan. " "Nah ~ Tidak seperti di game, kita tidak memiliki sistem giliran sini. Anda tidak mendapatkan banyak waktu untuk berpikir selama pertarungan ~ " Shinobu membuat titik yang valid. Satu selalu mempertaruhkan kehidupan seseorang dalam pertempuran. Perencanaan setiap serangan secara rinci selama pertempuran akan membuat satu

jatuh di belakang dan paling buruk, biaya hidup seseorang. Untuk itu, mereka membentuk sebuah tim dan saling mendukung. Dengan demikian, mereka setidaknya bisa membeli waktu bagi seseorang untuk menganalisis situasi dengan hati-hati. Dengan cara itu mereka bisa menentukan kapan untuk menggunakan sihir ringan juga. Tapi kerja sama tim yang sempurna diperlukan untuk itu. "Dengar, ada segala macam 'evila'. Anda dapat mengalahkan lawan yang lemah pada Anda sendiri, tapi aku ingin kau untuk menahan diri dari melakukan hal itu terhadap apa yang disebut 'kelas tinggi evila'. " "Apakah mereka itu berbahaya?" tanya Shuri cemas. "Cukup begitu. Terutama skuad wali 'Kejam' di bawah kontrol langsung dari Demon Lord. Harap tidak pernah melawan salah satu dari mereka dengan hanya dua atau kurang

orang. Mereka adalah 'Top-kelas evila', bahkan di atas 'kelas tinggi evila'. " "Bukankah 'Kejam' kekuatan yang melindungi Demon Lord? Saya pikir mereka hanya terdiri dari enam anggota? " "Ya, dan dari mereka, 'evila' disebut Aquinas sekali lagi dalam liga yang berbeda." Vale berubah pucat saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "I- Apakah dia yang kuat?" tanya Takashi dengan tegukan a. "In- Memang. Kembali pada hari-hari ketika saya menjaga perbatasan, aku bertemu dengannya sekali. Aquinas sangat menakutkan bahwa Anda bisa memanggilnya penjelmaan setan. " Saat itu, Aquinas hanya berlalu dekat perbatasan secara kebetulan. Tapi aura yang meluap-luap mendorong sesama prajurit Vale untuk melepaskan tembakan terhadap penilaian mereka lebih baik. Tak perlu dikatakan, serangan mereka tak bisa membahayakan dirinya, apakah mereka

memukul atau tidak. Namun, hal itu menarik perhatiannya. Dia telah terbang di udara, berhenti di udara dan memandang rendah mereka dengan tajam, mata merahnya. Pada saat itu, setiap penjaga tunggal ada diharapkan kematian tanpa kecuali. Beberapa bahkan berpikir tentang bagaimana mereka bisa mati tanpa rasa sakit. Hanya dengan cara menatap, mereka menyadari apa yang abnormal keberadaan dia dan bahwa mereka semua akan mati. Untuk beberapa alasan semua senjata mereka berubah menjadi abu dan tidak ada yang tahu apakah dia menggunakan sihir untuk itu atau tidak. Tapi di saat berikutnya, rambut merahnya bergetar dan ia meninggalkan. Kecuali sejumlah kecil, semua orang pingsan. "Kau yakin itu bukan Demon Lord?" Takashi berspekulasi dari cerita mengerikan, tapi Vale menggeleng dalam penyangkalan . "Tapi aku heran Anda masih berjuang

setelah pengalaman seperti itu." "Ya, tidak ada bedanya sih." "Tidak ada bedanya?" "Iya Nih. Bahkan jika saya tidak melawan, 'Humas' akan sirna cepat atau lambat. Sebagai seorang prajurit, saya lebih suka mati berjuang. " "Ohh ~ Jadi memaksakan ~" "Tidak juga. Karena aku telah putus asa dengan cara baik. " Dilihat dari cara dia berbicara, dia tidak berpikir mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk meraih kemenangan. "Tapi kemudian hal tentang pemanggilan, sekitar Heroes dibesarkan. Juruselamat, yang melindungi kita 'Humas' dengan kekuatan besar mereka di masa lalu. Kami menemukan harapan terakhir kami. " Vale tampak empat ke dalam mata sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua bereaksi jenis malu. "Saya lihat. Tetapi jika mereka yang kuat, serangan yang mungkin setiap saat, kan?

"Ya, raja meragukan tentang mengapa mereka tidak menyerang ketika mereka yang kuat, juga." "Mhm ~ Tapi yang bekerja dalam mendukung kami ~" "Iya Nih. Namun, kita tidak bisa bersikap lunak. Kita harus siap setiap saat untuk mereka habis-habisan. " "Ya, kami hanya harus lebih kuat!" "Serahkan saja pada kami!" "Kami akan memberikan yang terbaik!" "Yah, kita akan melakukan segala sesuatu dalam kekuatan kita ~ " Vale menjawab dengan senyum tampan dengan kata-kata meyakinkan empat ini.

Bab 11: Konferensi di Demon Negara

Negara Demons « Xaos » terletak jauh di utara « Victorias » . Satu ruangan di kastil Raja Iblis, yang

terletak di dalam negeri, memiliki prajurit 'evila' duduk di meja panjang, saling memandang. Tiga kursi yang diatur pada setiap sisi meja panjang di mode saling berhadapan. Lima dari mereka ditempati sementara yang lain satu orang duduk di posisi menghadap mereka dengan berdiri petugas sebelahnya. Itu membuat sejumlah tujuh orang di ruangan itu. Satu-satunya orang berdiri, seorang wanita dengan nama Kiria, berbicara. "Saya ingin membuka konferensi setan sekarang. Pertama izinkan saya untuk mengambil kehadiran, dimulai dengan peringkat paling bawah yang seperti biasa. " Kemudian Kiria mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang duduk paling jauh darinya. " « Peringkat 6 » , Grayald-sama. " "Ya." Seorang pemuda 20-an dengan kulit darkish menjawab. " « Peringkat 5 » , Shublars-sama. "

"Di sini ~ Fufu." Seorang wanita ramah dan menggairahkan menjawab dengan senyum. " « Peringkat 4 » , Ornoth-sama. " Seorang pria dengan wajah serigala mengangguk. " « Peringkat 3 » , Teckil-sama tidak hadir hari ini karena komitmen lain. " Sebuah klik kecil lidah bisa didengar. Itu datang dari " « Ranking 2 » , Marione-sama. " seorang pria dengan wajah muram, jelas garis keras. Dia mengerutkan kening dalam mood yang buruk. Kiria terus tanpa membayar dia memperhatikan setiap. " « Peringkat 1 » , Aquinas-sama. " "Ya." Seorang pria dengan rambut merah bergumam pelan. "Sekarang ke agenda hari ini. Jika Anda tolong, Yang Mulia Eveam Anda. " Kiria berpaling topik gadis pirang yang duduk di sampingnya, Eveam. "Baik."

Dia membuka mata tertutup dan hendak berbicara, ketika « Ranking 2 » Marione segera mengangkat tangannya. "... Apa yang salah, Marione?" "Ini adalah salah pada begitu banyak tingkatan, Yang Mulia. Mengapa kita kehilangan satu orang untuk konferensi? " "Karena aku memberinya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan." "Pekerjaan? Apakah lebih penting daripada konferensi ini? " "Iya Nih. Selain itu, aku akan menyentuh ini dalam konferensi pula. Dengarkan aku dulu ". "... .is begitu." Dia masih tidak terlihat puas, tetapi mundur untuk saat ini. "Oke, aku akan jujur dengan Anda: The 'Humas' berhasil memanggil Heroes." "Apakah yang diverifikasi, Yang Mulia? " tanya Shublars, jadi dia mengangguk. "Ya, Teckil melaporkan. Tidak ada keraguan. " "Saya lihat. Anda mengirim dia ke « Manusia

Wilayah » . " Marione mengangguk pemahaman. "Ya, meskipun saya memiliki dia melihat ke dalam « Wilayah Binatang » sekarang. " "Benar, kita harus lebih waspada tentang 'Gabranth' daripada ' Humas 'pula. " "Memang. Suatu hari saya mendapat laporan dari subordinators saya mendapatkan diserang. Tentu saja mereka membalas sekaligus. " Grayald dinyatakan sebagai soal fakta, tetapi dengan kemarahan yang pasti. "Ya, Pahlawan tentunya ancaman, tetapi kita bisa mengabaikan mereka untuk saat ini. The 'Gabranth' dengan kemampuan fisik mereka lebih kuat dan 'teknik menyamarkan' mereka sangat merepotkan. Selain itu, mereka berperang. " "Mereka tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi memiliki kekuatan aneh ini sebagai gantinya. Saya pikir itu masih berkembang, jadi sekarang saatnya untuk menyerang. " Marione mengatakan itu, tapi Eveam

menggeleng. "Tidak, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, kami tidak akan pergi berperang." Marione tiba-tiba membanting ke meja, menarik semua orang perhatian. "Apakah Anda keluar dari pikiran Anda? Saudara-saudara kita yang terbunuh! Kita harus menghancurkan mereka sebelum mereka menjadi ancaman yang lebih besar! " "Tidak, maka kita hanya akan mengikuti jalan yang sama seperti raja sebelumnya! Kami mengejar dunia, di mana semua ras bisa hidup damai! " "Jadi kita hanya perlu menghilangkan semua rintangan!" "Tak Ada! Melakukan yang hanya akan membawa kebencian! Konflik panggilan untuk lebih banyak konflik, menghasut api perang dan akhirnya menghancurkan kami « Edea » ! " "Lalu apa! Apakah Anda mengatakan kepada kita untuk duduk kembali dan menerima

tindakan mereka !? " "Tepat!" "Wha ... !?" Dia tidak mengharapkan dia untuk menegaskan hal itu, sehingga ia membeku. "Raja sebelumnya ... Adikku mengambil kekuasaan dengan membunuh ayah kami dan mencoba untuk menciptakan dunia hanya kita 'evila'. Akibatnya kita memiliki situasi saat ini. Apakah ini yang kita inginkan? Apakah Anda memanggil dunia, di mana setiap perlombaan melotot, melawan dan menyakiti satu sama lain, yang benar? " Semua orang diam dan mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Adikku terlalu radikal dan dibunuh karena itu. The 'Gabranth' yang mungkin bertanggung jawab untuk itu, tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang. Pokoknya, dominasi berlebihan akan menghasilkan strain tanpa gagal. Strain ini akan meningkat, akhirnya berubah menjadi konflik. Bukankah itu menyedihkan? Semua makhluk hidup di

dunia ini memiliki hak untuk hidup. Mengapa kita harus berjuang lebih dari itu ... " Dia menyatakan kata-katanya dengan pengecoran matanya turun sedih. Kiria menyadari bahwa bahunya yang ringan gemetar dan lembut meletakkan tangannya di bahunya. "Aku baik-baik, Kiria. Terima kasih. " Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap semua orang. "Semua ras bergabung tangan akan menjadi hasil terbaik, tetapi bahkan tanpa itu, harus ada cara bagi kita untuk tidak saling menyakiti!" "idealisme tersebut." Marione dibuang dengan itu. "ya itu. Tetapi pada tingkat ini, aliran darah tidak akan pernah berakhir. " "Kami adalah 'evila'. Mengapa kita harus hati-hati untuk ras lain? " "Hidup itu sendiri adalah hal yang indah!" "..." Eveam adalah tujuh belas, tapi tampak

seperti berumur delapan tahun. Di mata Marione, ia hanyalah anak nakal. Tapi kekuasaan di tatapan nakal ini mengambil napas sejenak. "Itu sebabnya kita tidak melawan dengan kekuatan penuh! Berperang hanya masuk akal! " "Mh ~ Tapi Yang Mulia, semua ras lain mengabaikan surat untuk perjanjian damai." Shublars benar. Eveam berulang kali mengirimkan surat untuk mendamaikan, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Mereka tidak merespon sama sekali. "Itu hanya sebagai tidak masuk akal. Selama masa pemerintahan raja sebelumnya, pembunuhan itu tak berujung dan ia digunakan untuk menusuk mereka kembali melalui sarana surat juga. Ini tidak aneh untuk mengatakan bahwa kita terikat bersama-sama dengan mereka melalui kebencian. Jadi tak heran bahwa mereka menganggap perjanjian perdamaian dari pihak kami karena beberapa lelucon. "

Dengan mendesah, Grayald diucapkan seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "yang kemungkinan tidak dengan 'Gabranth', maupun 'Humas' pernah bisa memaafkan kekejaman saudara saya. Saya mengerti itu. Namun, kecuali seseorang severs rantai kebencian, kesedihan hanya akan meningkat. " "Apakah kau menyarankan kita untuk menjadi ujung untuk memutuskan rantai itu?" Marione sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Memang." "Tak Mungkin. Kami kehilangan orang juga. Anda tidak dapat mengharapkan mereka untuk tiba-tiba menerima itu. Apakah Anda mengatakan kita harus tetap rendah sampai perdamaian tercapai? Ketika itu akan terjadi? Mungkin di kehancuran kita? " "Tak Ada! Aku akan melindungi 'evila'! " "Jangan membuat saya tertawa. Segala sesuatu yang Anda mengatakan sejauh ini hanya membahayakan kita! " Bahkan Eveam menunjukkan ekspresi

bermasalah untuk kata-kata terhadap kekuatan Marione itu. "Namun demikian ... aku akan ..." "The 'Humas' akan melatih Pahlawan dan menyerang kami sebelum lama. The 'Gabranth' hanya menunggu kesempatan mereka juga. Either way, kami kehabisan waktu. Kita hanya bisa membunuh satu sama lain sampai satu sisi binasa. Silakan menarik gencatan senjata! " Ya, alasan 'evila' tidak menyerang ras lain adalah bahwa Eveam digunakan otoritasnya sebagai Demon Lord untuk menegakkan gencatan senjata. Perintah Demon Tuhan yang mutlak. Sejak zaman kuno, hukuman mati menunggu salah satu yang pergi melawan mereka. "Mari kita menghapus semua rintangan dengan sekuat kami sebelum terlambat! Yang Mulia! " Mendengar kata-kata ini, Eveam terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang Marione. Tapi ekspresinya

tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah kepada dia dan melihat bahwa, Marione mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak akan menarik gencatan senjata!" "Yang Mulia!" "Kenapa kau tidak tenang sedikit, Marione-dono?" "Diam , Anda beastman cacat! "

Marione merengut Ornoth, yang telah menyela, siap untuk membunuhnya. "Pertama-tama, mengapa adalah « Taboo » seperti Anda di sini! Anda hanya- " "Diam!" "!?" A bawah tiba-tiba. Suasana menjadi kaku dari kata-kata teriak Eveam itu. Dia melotot garang di Marione. "Apakah Anda menentang perintah Demon Tuhan?" "Grr ... Hmpf! " Dia meninggalkan ruangan dengan mendengus. "Bukankah kau seharusnya

menghentikannya, Yang Mulia?" Dia menunjukkan senyum tipis untuk pertanyaan Shublars '. "N No ... keyakinan saya tidak akan goyah." Lalu Aquinas, diam sampai sekarang, berbicara. "Dia memiliki temperamen pendek, tapi itu hanya cara sendiri untuk khawatir tentang masa depan, evila '." Tentu saja dia berarti Marione. "Aku tahu." "Istri dan anak-Nya dibunuh oleh 'Gabranth'. " Orneth diam-diam menutup matanya. Eveam mengepalkan tinjunya frustrasi dengan melihatnya. Dia dipahami memiliki Marione mengadakan dendam yang luar biasa karena kejadian itu. Namun, ia percaya untuk menjadi salah mendominasi dari kebencian. "Anda dipecat karena hari ini." Melihat kebalikan dari sebelumnya, dia meninggalkan tempat bergairah dan patah hati bersama-sama dengan Kiria. Yang lain

meninggalkan satu per satu juga, hanya meninggalkan Aquinas dan Ornoth belakang. "Jangan bawa ke jantung. Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, Marione hanya memiliki temperamen pendek. " Ornoth sengaja tersenyum pada kata-kata yang tiba-tiba dari Aquinas. "Tidak, aku lebih khawatir tentang Mulia." "...?" "Apa yang Anda pikirkan tentang cita-citanya?" "... Saya rasa itu naif. Terlalu naif. " "... .." "Namun," "Mh?" "Jika dunia tanpa kesedihan benar-benar ada, saya ingin melihatnya." "Ya ..." "Tapi selama kita satu-satunya berjuang untuk itu, itu akan sia-sia. " "Anda benar." "... Seseorang." "Mh?"

"Jika ada seseorang yang berisi terhadap ras yang bisa bertindak sebagai mediator ..." "Ini tidak layak untuk Yang Mulia?" "Tidak mungkin untuk putri ... tidak, Yang Mulia sendiri. Selain itu, dia wakil dari kita 'evila'. " "Benar. Kami membutuhkan seseorang yang tidak berafiliasi dengan 'Humas', 'Gabranth', 'Pheom' dan 'evila'. Dia bisa bertindak sebagai mediator. " "Nah, itu idealis." "Namun, Anda akan terus mendukung Mulia, kan?" "Ya." "Dan aku bersumpah untuk mendukung Anda saat itu." "... Bagaimana duteous." Memberikan saling tersenyum tipis, mereka berdiri dari kursi mereka. Aquinas berpikir: (A mediator ... Itu benar-benar idealis.)

Bab 12: Keinginan untuk Daging

The "Torchu pegunungan" adalah tempat berkumpul bagi setan. Protagonis kami Hiiro Okamura harus melewati sana untuk mendapatkan nya tujuan "Surge" dan oleh karena itu ... "UWAAAAH!" melarikan diri dengan sekuat tenaga. Adapun alasannya, jumlah menjengkelkan setan itu mengejarnya. "D- Sial! Siapa yang akan berpikir bahwa ini adalah 'Torchu Bencana Tanaman'! " Dia menyelinap ke celah di tebing, membiarkan setan pergi melewatinya. Bagaimana itu datang ke ini? Dia akhirnya tiba di pegunungan, tapi melihat bahwa makanan sudah habis. Sementara ia berkeliaran di sekitar, ia menemukan sebuah tanaman yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Tanaman yang membuahkan hasil, yang memancarkan aroma manis seperti stroberi. Selain itu, buah yang agak

besar dan dia terpasang pabrik, berpikir itu bisa berfungsi sebagai makanan. Namun, di bawah tanaman tidak memiliki akar, tetapi berbentuk dalam bentuk humanoid menyeramkan dari kayu. Tiba-tiba mulai berteriak, sehingga hatinya hampir berhenti berdetak. Dan kemudian ia ingat bahwa wanita di meja di Guild mengajarinya tentang setan yang disebut "Tanaman Torchu Bencana" sebelum datang ke sini. Itu bukan tanaman, tapi penuh setan -fledged. Setelah ditarik keluar, itu menjerit nyaring dan menarik semua setan di dekatnya. Tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah "Rencana Bencana Torchu", ia membeku di tempat tanpa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, dimana segerombolan setan maju kepadanya. (Oh man , dunia ini benar-benar menarik) Bahkan saat berpikir demikian, ia menahan napas dan memeriksa sekitarnya. Itu tampak seperti setan pergi.

"Fuh. Saya pikir saya sudah bisa mengalahkan mereka, tapi begitu banyak muncul begitu tiba-tiba ... " Ada mudah lebih dari sepuluh dari mereka. Untuk saat itu adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan. Dia berjalan, mengingatkan dirinya untuk berhati-hati tentang "Torchu Bencana Tanaman" dari sekarang. "Namun, aku lapar." Bahkan lebih jadi setelah berjalan. Ia gelisah melihat sekeliling untuk sesuatu yang dimakan dan mengendus keluar bau aromatik dari suatu tempat. "Kurasa aku akan memeriksanya." Dia menuju ke bau. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menemukan sebuah sungai kecil dan beberapa ikan yang memanggang terdekat di tusuk sate di api. Bau besar menimbulkan rasa laparnya. Menelan ke bawah, ia mengamati daerah, mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk ini. Tapi sejauh yang dia tahu, tidak

ada seorang pun di sekitar. "Mhm ~" Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar. Lezat ikan bakar tepat di depannya. Perut kosong. Dan lagi, tidak ada yang di sekitar. "... ..Time untuk menggali lebih dalam." Dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Tepat pada saat ia mencoba untuk mengambil ikan, "Get awaaaaay!" Sebuah pembunuhan niat buruk datang dari belakangnya, sehingga ia melompat luas ke samping. Di tempat di mana ia berada di sebelumnya, sekarang berdiri seorang pria menyodorkan tiang kayu ke tanah. "Pergi! Saya tidak akan memberikan apapun! Itulah makanan! " Sambil berkata begitu, ia menunjuk tiang padanya seperti menunjuk jari. Pria itu mengacak-acak rambut pendek warna biru. Dia tampak seperti berusia 30-an. Bahkan ditutupi oleh baju besi, itu terlihat bahwa ia memiliki cukup berotot. Ia membawa pedang di punggungnya, yang

menyebabkan Hiiro untuk berpikir bahwa keadaan akan merepotkan jika ia menarik itu. (Masih ...) Melirik ikan, perutnya menggeram lagi. "Anak laki-laki! Nama diri sendiri! Mencoba untuk merebut makanan dari saya, Arnold besar, dapat dimaafkan! Sebutkan nama Anda "! Dengan mata setengah terbuka, pikir Hiiro: Apa sesama menyusahkan. "Saya sudah tidak ada untuk memberikan kepada Anda! Sebutkan nama Anda dan pergilah! " Tampaknya dia harus menyatakan namanya tidak peduli apa, tapi ia menganggap apa yang harus dilakukan. "... ..Mh, pertama, dengarkan aku." "Apa yang kau akting semua disusun untuk, Anda pencuri! Aku tidak akan tertipu! Ini adalah makanan! Setelah semua, saya menangkapnya! " Orang ditegaskan oleh mengesankan membuang dadanya.

"Ikan-ikan ini adalah milikmu?" "Ya! Bagaimana? " "Oke, menyerahkannya." "Jangan membawa saya untuk bodoh!" "Aku kelaparan di sini, jadi menyerahkannya." "G Grrr! Jadi menuntut. Bagaimana orangtua Anda mengangkat Anda, Anda sialan nakal! " "Siapa yang peduli tentang hal itu. Pertama-tama, menyerahkannya, orang tua marah-marah. " "Katakanlah apa! Siapa yang kau telepon marah-marah! " Dia terbang ke gairah, membuat Anda pikir dia akan meledak jika marah lagi. Hanya ketika Hiiro berpikir orang itu mungkin benar-benar mengubah, seseorang keluar dari semak-semak dengan gemerisik a. "U Paman ..." Itu adalah seorang gadis sekitar usia sepuluh. Dia memiliki rambut perak yang mencapai hingga pinggang, tapi dia mengenakan tutup kepala seperti topi wol

yang tersembunyi rambutnya. mata besar nya telah jelas langit biru murid. Tapi sekarang, mata ini penuh dengan kecemasan dan tubuh kecilnya gemetar ringan. "O Oh, Muir ~! Beri aku sejenak! Aku akan mendidik bajingan ini dengan kepalan saya cinta sekarang! " Untuk beberapa alasan orang itu berlari mulutnya tentang dia, tapi Hiiro melirik gadis kecil, dimana ia menyembunyikan dirinya terkejut. "... ..Hah. Saya mengerti. " "Mh? Anda memahami apa, bocah? " "Aku tidak akan meminta semua ikan, hanya berbagi beberapa dengan saya." "Apakah kau tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana untuk meminta bantuan, anak nakal!" "Huh? Saya tidak akan kompromi lebih jauh. " "Kau tidak dalam posisi untuk mengatakan bahwa!"

Erat menggenggam tiang nya, pria itu menjadi meningkat dengan permusuhan. Lalu ia melompat di Hiiro dengan cukup kecepatan. Hiiro melangkah mundur segera, menghindari serangan tiang dari lawannya. (Jadi cepat ... Dan dia bahkan tidak serius belum.) Sementara menghindari, Hiiro diukur kekuatan lawannya dengan mengamati dia. Tapi lawannya melakukan hal yang sama. (Mhm, bocah ini memiliki beberapa langkah yang baik) Arnold hanya menguji dia, tetapi memiliki serangan begitu mudah menghindari dari melihat itu pertama kalinya, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Hiiro cukup mampu. Kemudian mereka berdua saling melotot dari kejauhan. Hiiro meraih gagang "penindik" nya. Pria itu juga menyita pedang di punggungnya. Ketegangan di udara dan keheningan menyebar, dimana jeritan terdengar. Itu datang dari gadis bernama Muir. Tiga Barbarous Kong, setan gorila besar, telah muncul di belakang gadis itu.

Mereka mungkin terpikat oleh bau ikan bakar dan siap untuk menyerang gadis itu setiap saat. "MUIIIIIIIIIR!" Pria itu menarik pedang dan langsung pergi untuk Barbarous Kong. Kecepatannya dalam Liga seluruh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Setan dikejutkan seolah-olah ada yang terpesona. Arnold berhasil memotong lengan yang mencoba untuk merebut Muir dengan menerapkan momentum biaya dalam pedang ayunannya. "GUAAAAH !?" Sementara penyemprotan darah di sekitar, itu mengayunkan lengan lainnya, tapi orang silat dengan pedangnya dan sangat dilindungi Muir di belakangnya. "U Paman ..."

"Tidak apa-apa! Tinggalkan ini kepada saya dan berlindung. " Dia mencoba untuk memberitahu dia untuk berlindung, namun Barbarous Kong lain muncul di belakangnya. "Sialan!" Pada tingkat ini, Muir dalam bahaya. Tapi dia punya tangan penuh dengan tiga setan di depannya sekarang. (Kuh! Apa sekarang! Apakah saya menggunakannya ... Tidak, itu akan membahayakan Muir juga ...!) Saat itu, ia mendengar suara dari jauh. "Hei ~ Dapatkah saya makan sekarang?" Dalam suasana hati yang benar-benar tidak pantas, Hiiro menatap ikan panggang di depannya. "Hei, tahan! Makan sekarang !? Warna saya terkejut! Baca atmosfer, sialan! "

"Katakanlah apa yang akan. By the way, mengalami kesulitan? " "I- Jika Anda melihatnya, tolong aku!" "Tidak. Mengapa saya akan sudah bekerja secara gratis? Konyol. " "Katakan apa!" Pria itu dihindari off serangan setan sementara matanya menjadi merah. Dengan momentum memukul mundur sekaligus, ia berdiri di depan Muir. Tapi empat Barbarous Kong sekitar mereka. Dengan satu saat kecerobohan, Muir akan berada dalam bahaya. ... Apa yang harus dilakukan? Melihat Arnold terpojok, Hiiro tetap tenang. Rasa laparnya menang atas dia, perutnya keroncongan tanpa henti. (Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan ... menggeram ini menjengkelkan. Apakah saya diam-diam merebut makanan? Nah, dia akan melihat ...) Sama seperti ia bintangi pada ikan harum, pisau dilemparkan di kakinya. Terkejut dengan pisau menusuk ke dalam tanah, dia melihat pelakunya. "Hei,

apa masalah Anda, orang tua." Ya, Arnold telah melemparkan pisau itu. "Oke ~ Dengar baik, bodoh! Y Anda dapat memiliki ikan ini! Jadi membantu saya keluar! Th- Ini adalah kesepakatan! Jika Anda ingin makan, patuhi aku! " "Tidak." "Wha !?" Dia tidak pernah berharap dia menolaknya pada saat ini. "Saat ini, saya hanya bisa merebut ikan dan lari!" "Kau iblis!" "Tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ya." "Don 't meminta mustahil dalam situasi ini! "

Hiiro benar-benar menangani hal-hal di kecepatan sendiri. (Oh well, mari kita bekerja sedikit untuk ikan ...) Pada saat dia meskipun, Arnold memotong lengan iblis dan yang sangat lengan cemerlang jatuh di atas api. "... .Aw." "N No waaaaaay !?" Ikan yang kejam tergencet oleh lengan dan mendapat dilapisi dengan pasir dan kerikil, membuat mereka non-dimakan. Melihat itu, Hiiro secara bertahap kehilangan semangatnya dan kemudian ... "... Nah, waktu untuk bergerak bersama." "Hei, hei, tahan!" Hiiro hendak pergi ketika ia buru-buru berhenti. "Apa Yg? Karena gaji saya berubah menjadi ini, saya kehilangan semua motivasi saya. " "Grr ..." Dia bisa saja memaksa Hiiro bertanggung jawab jika sudah karena kebodohan, tapi

Hiiro tidak setuju belum dan negosiasi dalam bentuk ikan telah gagal karena kesalahan Arnold, meskipun tidak sengaja. Tapi jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kerjasama Hiiro, ia harus melawan iblis ganas sekaligus melindungi Muir. Dia akan sudah tidak ada masalah terhadap mereka sendiri, tapi karena ia harus melindungi Muir, itu sulit. "F- Baik! Dengar, anak nakal! " "Mh?" Hiiro, akan pergi, berbalik pada teriakan Arnold. "Sheesh! Ini terakhir saya! I- Saya akan memberikan beberapa 'Aqua Hound Daging', sehingga membantu meee! " "... .Apa itu?" "Kau tidak tahu !? Ini adalah daging kelas pertama! Makan panggang, akan membuat meleleh lidah Anda dan membuat Anda kecanduan! " "... Oho." Mata Hiiro berbinar.

"Addicted, ya ..." Mendengar itu mengingatkannya pada "Addicted Seafood mie" yang ia makan di « Victorias » . Sudah lezat. Luar biasa lezat. Dia ingin makan lagi dengan segala cara. Oleh karena itu ia bereaksi terhadap kata "adiktif" dari Arnold. Sebagai Hiiro suka makan, itu adalah kesempatan yang sempurna untuk makan sesuatu yang baik. "Hei, Anda lebih baik tidak berbohong." "Huh? Tentu saja tidak! Tapi jangan salah paham! Tidak semuanya, kau dengar! Whoops! " Arnold sempit menghindari cakar dari Barbarous Kong. "Sialan! Dengar, anak nakal! Saya jamin rasa! Tapi aku hanya memberikan satu porsi! " Pada saat itu, seorang Barbarous Kong merebut Muir dan mengangkatnya ke arah mulutnya. Rupanya itu mencoba untuk makan nya. "Kyaa!"

"Sialan!" Hanya ketika ia berpikir bahwa Muir telah jatuh ke tangan musuh, lengannya telah dipotong. "GUAAAH !?" Gadis itu jatuh dari tangannya ke tanah. Muir tertutup rapat matanya, digulung dirinya dan menguatkan diri untuk dampak. Arnold melihat itu dan berteriak. Lalu ... "Mudah sana." "... Eh?" Namun Muir hanya menerima sensasi lembut. Tidak sedikit pun rasa sakit. Ketika ia perlahan membuka matanya, ada berdiri Hiiro dengan "penindik" di tangannya. "... Bisakah kau berdiri?" "Eh, ah ... Ya." "Lalu berdiri. Dan Anda di jalan, berdiri kembali. " Muir menatap Hiiro linglung. Arnold membuat lega setelah ia menegaskan Muir kesejahteraan. Namun, Hiiro mengerutkan kening senang, terganggu oleh sikap mereka. "Hei, pergi sudah, shorty." "Ah, ya ..." Sambil berkata begitu, dia menjauhkan diri darinya. "Orang tua, jangan menatap ke ruang kosong dan melawan ! "

"Sh- Diam! Segera kembali pada Anda, jangan salahkan saya jika Anda mati! " "Konyol. Seolah-olah orang-orang ini bisa membunuh saya. " Arnold mengambil sikap dengan pedangnya untuk menyerang dan merasa menggigil mengalir di punggungnya saat ia merasakan haus Hiiro untuk darah. Hiiro benar-benar dimaksudkan untuk membantai musuh. Untuk membunuh mereka tanpa belas kasihan. Itu adalah bagaimana dia menangani setan menyerangnya. Nya kekosongan permusuhan dari emosi lainnya berubah menjadi haus darah dan ditolak daerah. Bahkan Barbarous Kong bereaksi terhadap itu dan keempat difokuskan ke Hiiro. "Terlalu sulit untuk berurusan dengan mereka satu demi satu. Orang tua, garis mereka. " "Huh !? Katakanlah apa? " "Lakukan saja. Berbicara nanti. " "Kau kecil ... Baik!" Sambil menghela napas mengundurkan diri, Arnold tajam memelototi Barbarous Kong yang tersebar. "Aku akan melakukannya, tapi

jatuh kembali jika Anda tidak ingin terseret ke dalamnya." "Jadi suka memerintah. " Bahkan saat mengeluh, Hiiro mengambil langkah mundur, ingin tahu tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kemudian Arnold memegang pedang dengan pegangan backhand dan mendorong pedang dari tanah ke atas sambil berputar. "

« Explosive Angin Claw » ! " Tiba-tiba ledakan besar berkobar ke atas dari tanah, tidak, dengan Arnold sebagai pusat. Bahkan Hiiro, berdiri terpisah, mendapat sedikit goyah. Setan-setan di pusaran itu terangkat ke udara dengan tidak ada cara untuk melawan. "Oho, tidak buruk." Melihat itu, Hiiro bergumam kagum. Arnold bisa saja mengirim mereka terbang seperti

itu kapan saja, tapi tidak melakukannya karena Muir telah dekat. (Saya tidak merasakan kekuatan sihir dari itu. Ini bukan sihir?) The Barbarous Kong diputar di udara sementara pisau vakum memotong tubuh mereka. Tak lama, mereka jatuh, semua berbaris seperti Hiiro telah meminta. "Hmm, cukup baik di udara?" "Ya, sempurna." Hiiro menjawab, kemudian ditujukan pada Barbarous Kong jatuh sebelum pedangnya. "H- Hei, apa yang Anda ...? " "Diam dan menonton." Dia terus terang dibuang pertanyaan Arnold. Arnold menjadi cemberut, tapi mengawasi dengan penuh perhatian seperti yang diperintahkan. kekuatan sihir Hiiro terkonsentrasi di ujung jarinya dan menulis "memperpanjang" pada pedangnya. Ya, ia menggunakan « Kata Ajaib » . "melubangi, 'penindik'."

Kemudian pisau memperluas dengan cepat menembus jatuh Barbarous Kong. Lancar melewati daging, pasti apakah itu disebabkan oleh gravitasi atau ketajaman pedang. Arnold telah mulutnya menganga terbuka lebar di tempat kejadian ini. Mengetahui sedikit itu, Hiiro perlahan biarkan pedangnya turun menjadi di depannya setelah ia yakin bahwa itu telah menembus semua empat dari mereka. Tanah bergetar sangat atas dampak dari jatuhnya empat Barbarous Kong. Keempat diikat melalui diperpanjang "Piercer". Hiiro dirasakan melalui pisau bagaimana mereka meninggal satu demi satu sambil mengerang. "Salah satu tusuk sate Barbarous Kong siap." Kata-kata ini menandai berakhirnya pertempuran.

Bab 13: Mencicipi Aqua Hound Daging

Pertempuran berakhir dan Hiiro dikembalikan panjang pedangnya dengan menulis "asli" di atasnya. Bagaimanapun, ketajaman penindikan hanya bisa disebut tingkat pertama. Ini dengan mudah melewati lawan seperti pisau panas memotong mentega. (Tidak kurang dari pedang yang mengkhususkan diri dalam menusuk) "Y Anda ... apa yang kau lakukan?" "Bukankah kau seharusnya khawatir tentang shorty bukan?" Dia tidak niat untuk menjelaskannya, sehingga ia dengan cepat mengubah topik. Kemudian Arnold cepat berteriak nama Muir. Dia perlahan-lahan muncul dari balik batu, di mana dia telah bersembunyi. "A- Apakah kau terluka?" "N No" "G- Baik ~"

Saat ia merasa lega dari lubuk hatinya, ia tenggelam ke bawah tanah. Setelah melirik padanya, Hiiro menyarungkan pedangnya. Pada saat itu, perutnya geram dan dia menuju ke Arnold. "Hei, orang tua. Memenuhi janji Anda. " "... Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" "Oho ..." Hiiro menghunus pedangnya dari sarungnya sedikit dengan denting a. "J- Hanya bercanda! Masukan itu pergi! " Pria itu berteriak panik. Hiiro mendesah dalam mood yang buruk. "Beri aku yang adiktif daging. Perutku benar-benar kosong. " "... ..Hah. Maaf, Muir. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kita akan makan di sini ... " Dia menjatuhkan bahunya dengan boo-hoo-hoo, tetapi Muir menggeleng lama. "N No Dia membantu kami setelah semua. B- Selain itu, makanan terasa lebih baik dengan lebih banyak orang. " "Uohhh! Apa yang baik anak Anda, Muir! "

Dia memeluk Muir sambil berteriak emosional. Biasanya ini akan menjadi adegan menghangatkan hati, tapi Hiiro mengatakan sambil menekan ke perutnya. "Hanya langsung saja. Aku kelaparan di sini. " Sebuah vena menonjol di dahi Arnold karena sikapnya, tapi ia menyadari bahwa tak ada gunanya mengatakan apa-apa untuk Hiiro, sehingga ia memimpin dua dengan mendesah. "Datang ke sini. Aku akan menyiapkannya. " Keduanya diikuti setelah Arnold ke sebelumnya perapian. "Ehm ~ saya pikir itu ... Ah, ini dia." Dia menggeledah sekitar di belakang beberapa batu dan mendapat beberapa tas besar. Membuka tas itu, ia mengambil tas lain lagi. Sesuatu yang tebal dan berat tampaknya berada di dalam tas itu. "Apakah itu?" "Ya, di dalam ... ini! " Apa yang dia mengeluarkan daging diikat

dengan tali sehingga tidak akan berantakan. "Ini adalah « Aqua Hound Daging » . Selain itu, itu sumsum, bagian yang paling lezat! " Dia dorong sebelum dia seolah-olah meminta pendapatnya. "Apapun, saya makan sudah." "Kau yakin adalah bocah sok penting. Makan beberapa buah-buahan sampai selesai. Tetapi meninggalkan beberapa bagi saya. " "... Saya akan mencoba yang terbaik." "Tidak, tidak. Tinggalkan beberapa bagi saya! " Hiiro makan dua dari enam buah merah dengan ukuran kepalan tangan, yang Arnold mengambil keluar dari kantong. Itu adalah « Gorin Buah » bahwa ia sering dimakan sebelumnya. "Lebih." "Sudah! Aku harus mempersiapkan daging juga, jadi menunjukkan beberapa kesabaran. " Sambil berkata begitu, orang itu mengambil sebuah batu besar dari tempat api. Dengan

kelihatannya, batu merah terang gila-gilaan panas. Daging ditempatkan di atasnya. Kemudian mendesis selera dan secara bertahap berubah warna cemerlang, melepaskan jus daging dan bau aromatik. Ketiganya tidak bisa membantu tetapi menelan air liur mereka. Muir muda tidak mampu mengambil matanya dari daging juga. "Hei, bukan baik sudah?" Pada akhir kesabaran, Hiiro bertanya, tapi Arnold menggeleng. "Tidak, belum. Sebuah prosedur tertentu diperlukan untuk membawa keluar rasa terbaik daging ini. " "prosedur tertentu?" Jus sementara berhenti mengalir keluar dari daging, sehingga string memegang bersama-sama dipotong. Dengan demikian, daging secara bertahap membengkak. "O Oh, apa !? ini" "Itu pembengkakan daging, unik untuk « Aqua Hound Daging » ! Membiarkan keluar

kelebihan lemak dari daging, itu membengkak. Ini kira-kira menjadi tiga kali lebih besar. " Menakjubkan. Ukuran aslinya sudah sekitar ukuran voli. Tiga kali dari yang agak besar. Ketika pembengkakan memukul puncaknya, itu mirip dengan jelly, tidak seperti daging sama sekali. Dia mempertanyakan apakah itu benar-benar daging, tapi bau menjawab untuknya. Sebelum ia tahu itu, air liur nya meluap. "Oke, Muir, dapatkan kontainer!" Arnold sangat bersemangat juga. Muir mengambil tiga kontainer dari tas sambil mengangguk gembira. Arnold cepat memotong daging dalam garis horizontal lurus dengan pisau tergantung dari pinggangnya. Cukup mengejutkan, pisau memotong melalui itu tanpa perlawanan seolah-olah itu adalah puding. Setelah membelah menjadi tiga bagian, ia memasukkannya ke dalam tiga kontainer. "H- Ini dia! Ah, jangan makan belum, bocah! "

Hiiro mencoba menggali tanpa penundaan, tapi Arnold menghentikannya. "Apa Yg? Apakah Anda ingin menyiksa saya? " Perutnya memberi alarm untuk sementara waktu sekarang. Jika dibiarkan sendiri lagi, sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi. "Jangan bodoh. Ini hanya akan menjadi sempurna dengan ini! " Sambil berkata begitu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah wadah panjang dengan saus dari tas. "Dan itu adalah?" "Sebuah saus khusus yang terbuat dari « Orczy Buah » ! " "Apapun. Ini akan terasa lebih baik dengan itu? " "Ya, lupakan semakin kecanduan, itu akan mengirimkan langsung ke surga." "Heh, menarik. Hitungan saya! " Saus memiliki warna seperti saus tomat, tapi lebih cair daripada padat. Itu manis dan buah bau samar. "Baik! Sekarang itu sempurna! "

"Yep!" "Mhm." Masing-masing menjawab. "" "Waktu untuk makan!" "" Hiiro menggunakan garpu diterima di tempat pisau dan memotong ke dalam daging sangat mudah. Itu lembut yang luar biasa. Dia memotong seteguk tepat dan memakannya. "Ohh ... ..!?" Sebuah kesemutan berlari melalui kepalanya. (itu-itu hilang !?) Ya, bagian dalam mulutnya telah mencair dan menghilang. Namun, ia tidak berarti tidak puas. Daging menghilang, tapi rasa yang kuat sangat merangsang selera nya. (Th- ini ...!) Dia mengambil seteguk lagi. Dan lagi. (Saya tidak bisa berhenti!) Rasanya seperti tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya adalah keinginan untuk lebih banyak daging. Setiap seteguk tender dan juicy daging merasa seperti mulutnya diisi, tetapi ia tidak menjadi boneka sama

sekali. Dia masih bisa pergi untuk lebih. Dan itu ditekankan oleh ... (saus ini!) saus manis, namun agak asam ini memberikan daging rasa yang menyegarkan, merangsang nafsu makan Anda bahkan lebih. Dia benar-benar bisa makan ini tak ada ujung. Dua lainnya melahap dalam hiruk-pikuk juga. Kemudian bagian cukup besar daging sudah hilang dalam waktu singkat. Ketiganya memiliki ekspresi terpesona. Hiiro tidak pernah mengharapkan efek seperti dari itu. "... .Fuh, jadi apa yang Anda katakan tentang daging ini, nakal?" Hiiro menutup matanya dan menenggelamkan diri dalam aftertaste tersebut. Lalu ia membuka matanya sedikit dan bocor napas hangat. "Well done, hamba-Ku." "Aku tahu, kan. Setelah semua, daging ini, tunggu, yang Anda menelepon hambamu! " "Hanya lelucon. Jangan membuat keributan, Anda hanya akan merusak mood. "

"Ini salahnya Anda!" "Awawah!" Melihat pertukaran mereka, Muir bingung. "Hmpf, apa pun. Jadi, anak nakal, siapa namamu? " "Nama diri Anda terlebih dahulu." "Kau benar-benar begitu sialan diri penting! Ya ampun, aku Arnold Samudera. Seorang petualang dan masak! " "Seorang juru masak? Saya melihat, yang menjelaskan metode memasak. " "Ya, saya melakukan perjalanan di seluruh dunia untuk memasak penerimaan. Menganggap diri Anda beruntung. " "Dan shorty ini?" "Hei, dengarkan aku!" balas Arnold, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mendesah. "Dia Muir Castreia. Aku menjemputnya selama perjalanan saya. " "Oh, jadi di dunia ini anak-anak tergeletak di sekitar." "Seolah-olah! Mereka tidak menghargai

dada! " "Tidak?" "Tentu saja tidak! Beberapa hal yang terjadi di desanya. " Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ingin memberitahu lebih lanjut tentang hal itu. Muir juga melemparkan matanya agak sedih. (Punya alasan mereka, ya Yah, aku tidak tertarik pula.) Sebuah protagonis yang agak pragmatis. Bab 14: Kawan-kawan Pertama?

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" "Mengapa saya harus memberikan nama saya?" "Huh? Datang lagi? " Arnold merasa terganggu bagaimana bereaksi terhadap setiap satu balasan tak terduga Hiiro itu. "Hanya bercanda."

"Ini adalah lelucon !? Itu sangat menjengkelkan! " "Aku Hiiro Okamura. Seorang petualang dan ... kutu buku. " "Apa! Yang terakhir hanya hobi! " "Fufufu" Ada Muir tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara kecil. "Oh, Muir lucu ketika tertawa setelah semua." Diberitahu begitu, Muir tersipu malu. Arnold membuat ekspresi menjijikkan senang juga. "... ..Are mesum ke gadis-gadis kecil?" "Hei, tahan! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu berlalu! " "Uhh ... Saya tidak ... seorang gadis kecil. " Mereka berdua marah. "Benar! Dia mungkin tidak terlihat seperti itu, tapi dia sudah dua belas! Dia bahkan bisa melahirkan! " Arnold mengatakan bangga dengan benturan-up, tapi gadis kecil di sampingnya memelototinya intens. "D- Jangan mengatakan hal-hal memalukan

seperti itu!" Melihat bicara marah dengan pipinya kembung, Hiiro menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi berbeda dari sebelumnya." Dia membayangkan dia menjadi anak yang tenang yang tidak pernah marah, jauh dari menjadi nakal. "Mh? Maksudmu Muir? Nah, duh, siapa pun akan menyusut kembali ketika seorang pria jahat mentah dengan tampilan yang jahat muncul, bukan hanya saya lucu Muir. " "Oke, sepertinya Anda ingin mencicipi pedangku!" Hiiro memancarkan haus darah dengan kacamatanya berkilauan. "Pft! Hanya mencoba! Jika itu untuk melindungi Muir, saya bahkan akan makan kotoran! " "... Kamu gagal sebagai manusia." Muir bingung dengan perasaan campur aduk juga. "Pah! Dia hanya saja penting! By the way, saya punya pertanyaan untuk Anda, Hiiro. "

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Anda apa-apa tentang kemampuan saya." "Grr ..." Ini adalah tentang hal itu setelah semua. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat sihir yang membentang pedang sebelumnya. " "Ini bukan hanya pedang, tapi katana." "A katana? Sekarang yang Anda sebutkan itu. Jadi itu katana? Terlihat cukup dibuat dengan baik. " "Tidak tahu, tapi mudah untuk menangani." "Mhm ~ Jadi mengenai di-" "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang sihir saya." "Kenapa! Apa salahnya! Saya berbagi daging saya dengan Anda! " "Itu kompensasi untuk membantu saya. Masalah ini ditutup. " "Ugg ..." Tidak ada yang harus dilakukan tentang hal itu. "Pokoknya, aku heran Anda dapat chit-chat dengan orang asing."

"Mh? Nah, bagaimanapun kita akhirnya makan bersama-sama setelah semua. Selain itu, Anda tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. " "Apa yang membuat Anda berpikir bahwa? Aku manusia setelah semua. Aku mungkin menyerang itu Gabranth 'kerdil. " "!?" Dalam sekejap, Muir berubah pucat dan Arnold merebut pedang itu. Ekspresinya penuh permusuhan. Tapi Hiiro tenang menatap mereka. "Ap- Apapun bisa Anda bicarakan?" "Reaksi Anda memberitahu saya lebih dari cukup." Reaksi Arnold membuktikan bahwa Hiiro memang benar. "Kuh ... Bagaimana kau tahu? " "... .Mm." Dia menunjuk jarinya di tempat tertentu. Itu bawah Muir. "B- Bajingan! Kau bernafsu setelah Muir !? " Saat ia tampaknya memiliki kesalahpahaman besar, Hiiro enggan mengejanya keluar

baginya. "Kita lihat lebih dekat. Ini bergerak di sekitar sepanjang waktu ... ekornya, yang. " "Eh?" Kali ini, Muir berseru terkejut. Dia cepat memeriksa belakangnya dan memiliki napas dibawa pergi. "H- Hei, Muir ..." Arnold telah dibekukan terlalu. "S Maaf!" Rupanya ekornya, tersembunyi di dalam pakaiannya, telah sengaja muncul keluar karena makanan lezat . "Ekor adalah sifat dari 'Gabranth', kan? Dan topi yang menyembunyikan sifat lainnya, telinga hewan, kan? " Kedua terdiam pada ucapan Hiiro itu. Arnold kemudian berbicara dengan ekspresi bermasalah. "... ..Indeed, dia seorang 'Gabranth'. Tapi Muir ... kita tidak berbuat salah! Jadi jangan bilang siapa-siapa! " Dia menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Pada saat yang sama, Arnold bersiap-siap untuk menarik pedangnya kapan ... tapi itu perlu. "Katakan siapa? Mengapa saya? Saya tidak peduli sama sekali jika Anda manusia atau beastman a. " "... Hah?" Kedua memiliki mulut mereka menganga terbuka lebar. "Itu dia dari ras yang berbeda tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia seorang makhluk hidup , kan? " "Y Anda ..." "Sejujurnya, saya tidak peduli. Apa yang begitu menyenangkan tentang menyebarkan rumor? " Hiiro juga meminta dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan kening berkerut. Melihat itu, Arnold meledak dalam tawa. "Kakakakaka! Anda seorang pria yang lucu, Hiiro! " "Jangan menertawakan saya. Aku akan menusuk ya. "

"Tidak, saya lihat sekarang. Tentu saja ada orang-orang seperti Anda ... " Sambil berkata begitu, Arnold ternyata pantatnya kepadanya. "... .Apa adalah ide besar?" Hiiro meringis dari tiba-tiba memiliki keledai mendorong ke wajahnya. Dia serius mempertimbangkan menusuk sekali. "Lihat saja." Ada ekor muncul dari atas celana. Hiiro melebar matanya sedikit. "... .Anda adalah salah satu juga." "Ya. I- kita 'Gabranth'. " Kemudian ia mendengar dari mereka bahwa mereka sedang dalam perjalanan melintasi perbatasan ke benua 'Gabranth'. Tapi karena ini adalah 'Humas' benua, itu akan tanpa ragu panggilan sebagainya bencana ketika identitas sejati mereka yang menemukan, mengingat kondisi saat ini urusan di dunia. Orang-orang lebih memahami terhadap mereka dibandingkan dengan "evila 'dan tidak membunuh mereka di tempat, tetapi

mereka bisa disangkal menarik perhatian. Tak ketinggalan radikal. Arnold telah melihat lebih dari cukup ini. Untuk alasan itu, mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka yang sebenarnya dan berpura-pura menjadi manusia. Hiiro melirik kepala Arnold dalam mencari sesuatu yang tertentu ketika dihadapkan dengan beastman a. Melihat tatapannya, Arnold tertawa shorty dan bertanya. "Bertanya-tanya mengapa saya tidak memiliki telinga hewan?" Ya, Arnold tidak mengenakan tutup kepala. Namun tidak ada telinga hewan bisa dilihat. "Ingin tahu?" "Tidak juga." "Saya melihat, jika Anda ingin tahu bahwa buruk, saya akan memberitahu Anda." "Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" "Jangan seperti itu. Selain itu ... itu tidak benar-benar berhubungan dengan Anda. " Setelah kata-kata ini, Arnold mulai berbicara sebelum Hiiro bisa menjawab.

"Anda lihat ... saya kehilangan mereka." "Kehilangan mereka?" tanya Hiiro kembali oleh refleks. "Ya, karena aku mantan budak. " Sistem budak. Itu adalah sistem terutama didirikan bagi manusia untuk menganiaya beastman. Diculik di usia muda, mereka punya lambang yang disebut « Sihir Lock Crest » terukir ke tubuh mereka. Tanda mencegah mereka melarikan diri atau memberontak dengan membiarkan kekuatan sihir dalam tubuh mereka bereaksi terhadap upaya tersebut, memberikan mereka rasa sakit. Dulu, ketika beastman tidak memiliki negara sendiri, ada status atau kewenangan, banyak dari mereka yang berubah menjadi budak oleh manusia sebagai hewan domestik. Saat ini sistem perbudakan dihapuskan, tetapi masih digunakan di belakang layar dalam bentuk pasar budak. Arnold adalah korban itu dan manusia, yang membeli dia sebagai budak, memiliki telinga

hewan itu merobek. Telinganya, kebanggaan beastman sebuah, telah dibawa pergi selamanya hanya karena manusia itu kebetulan berada dalam mood yang buruk. "Saya lihat sekarang." Ini terkait dengan Hiiro, karena dia adalah seorang manusia juga. Salah satu 'Humas', yang menganiaya beastmen, bukan hanya Arnold. "Salah satu cara atau yang lain, saya menyingkirkan « Sihir Lock Crest » dan melarikan diri. " "Apakah bisa dihapus begitu saja?" "Nah, tidak ada tapi master dapat menghapusnya. Meskipun secara otomatis menghilang ketika tuannya meninggal. " "Lalu kau ..." "Ya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi aku punya seorang pria yang tahu tentang bagaimana saya, bagaimana kita budak diperlakukan, melakukannya." Dengan kematian tuannya, Arnold resmi menjadi bebas. Mendengar cerita ini, Muir

juga menjadi sedih dan tampak sedih. "Nah, setelah saya mendapat kebebasan saya, saya menjadi perjalanan yang memasak! Sparkling, bukan aku? " "berkilau samping, Anda yakin memiliki kehidupan yang sulit. Biasanya tidak akan aneh untuk memiliki trauma tentang manusia. " Fakta bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan Hiiro seperti sekarang ini adalah misteri dalam dirinya sendiri. "Biarkan yang sudah lewat. Tak ketinggalan, satu, yang membantu saya, adalah 'Humas' juga. " "Aku benar-benar akan pergi untuk balas dendam. Melakukan ini dan itu ... " "Y Kau membuatku takut ... Pooh! Pokoknya, aku senang sekarang dan itu yang terpenting. " Dia mengatakan sementara membelai kepala Muir. Dia menyipitkan matanya senang. "Mengingatkan saya, apa yang kau lakukan di daerah ini, Hiiro? Sebuah pencarian? "

"Saya tidak punya kewajiban ke-" "jawab saya. Ya, ya, cukup itu. Apa salahnya mengatakan setidaknya itu? " Tentu saja, tidak ada salahnya, tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk baik. Itu hanya rasa ingin tahu Arnold. Dan bukan hanya itu, Muir juga menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. "... .Haah. Saya berniat untuk ... " Kedua tergantung di Hiiro setiap kata. Dia berbicara perlahan-lahan ... "melintasi perbatasan." "... Eh? Y Maksudmu ...? " "Ya, seperti kalian berdua." "Kenapa! Kenapa manusia seperti Anda pergi ke benua beastman! " "Huh? Jelas karena saya ingin melihatnya. " "... .Come lagi?" "Saya tidak peduli tentang politik. Saya melakukan apa yang saya inginkan dan berhenti pada apa-apa, bahkan tidak membunuh, jika seseorang berdiri di jalan saya. " "... ..Pft."

Arnold meledak dalam tawa lagi. "Apa yang lucu, mesum?" "Hei, adalah judul yang diberikan sekarang !? " "Pokoknya, aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kalian." Arnold tiba-tiba berkata dengan wajah serius. "Ini bukan kunjungan lapangan, man. The 'Gabranth' saat ini memicu-senang di lebih dari satu cara. Jika mereka melihat manusia, tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. " "Baik oleh saya. Aku akan mengubah tabel pada mereka! " "... Kau serius?" "Tentu saja. Saya tidak punya alasan untuk melarikan diri. " "The beastman kuat." "Tapi aku kuat." Karena ia memiliki « Firman Sihir » , ia percaya bahwa itu akan berhasil. "Anda tidak mengatakan sekarang. Aku semakin tertarik pada Anda. " "Hentikan, Anda memberi saya menggigil.

Saya tidak ayunan seperti itu. " "Aku juga tidak, sialan!" Arnold kemudian berteriak "Anda tidak bisa mengambil ini serius?" marah, sedangkan Hiiro menjawab "Mungkin tidak" acuh tak acuh. Mengawasi pertukaran mereka, Muir sekali lagi tumpah senyum kecil. "Pokoknya, pertemuan kami harus menjadi semacam nasib. Dan kita sedang menuju ke arah yang sama juga. Ingin pergi bersama-sama? " "Berhenti main-main. Ada-ada saja itu? Aku baik-baik saja dengan ... " Sambil berkata begitu, ia tiba-tiba membuat wajah agak merenung dan terdiam, sehingga Arnold bertanya. "Ap- Apa yang salah?" "Kau bermaksud mengatakan: Silahkan datang bersama kami. Yang Tepat? " "Grr ... aku bersumpah ... bocah ini ..." Dia memelototinya sementara grinding gigi, tetapi mendesah tepat setelah itu. "Haah ~ aku tidak bisa menang melawan

Anda dengan kata-kata. Baik, kami akan datang dengan Anda. " "Apakah ingin Anda inginkan." Awalnya Hiiro telah merencanakan untuk bertindak sendiri, tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk belajar tentang beastman tersebut. Itu jelas lebih baik untuk memiliki beberapa latar belakang pengetahuan tentang tujuannya, benua beastman. Oleh karena itu ia mengizinkan mereka untuk menemaninya. "Ah, sebelum aku melupakannya." Tiba-tiba Arnold memelototinya dengan mata menyipit. "Apa Yg?" "Hanya peringatan." "Katakan padaku." "... ..Don't menumpangkan tangan atas Muir." "Aku normal, mesum." "Jangan sekrup dengan saya! Aku super normal, tolol! " "Mh? Itu pertama. Saya pasti tidak memiliki

kepentingan dalam gadis-gadis kecil, tapi aku yakin Anda memiliki? " "Oke, mari kita luar ini, Anda tidak berharga nakal!" "Kami sudah berada di luar, Pak Paedophile." "Jangan panggil saya bahwa! " Muir letih mengangkat bahu di bursa mereka tidak pernah berubah dan berbisik dengan suara yang begitu tenang yang tidak bisa didengar oleh siapa pun. "Muh, aku bukan gadis kecil." ucapan wanita itu pergi dengan . angin Bab 15: Pahlawan mendengar Rumor tentang dia

"Ah, bahu saya begitu kaku ~" Yang bergulir bahunya habis adalah salah satu Pahlawan dipanggil untuk « Victorias » , Aoyama Takashi. Di sampingnya berdiri tiga

lainnya Heroes, tampak seperti habis. Kapten divisi kedua tentara, Vale Kimble, berdiri di depan mereka sambil menonton keempat. "Good job. Pencarian saat ini cukup menguntungkan lagi. " quest yang telah berburu Bats Stinger dalam « Droke Gua » . Itu disiapkan karena populasi mereka terlalu besar dan mereka akhir-akhir ini mulai menyerang kota. Selain itu, karena setan beracun tinggal di « Droke Gua » juga dan pijakan buruk dalam gelap, itu diberikan peringkat cukup tinggi, yaitu C. Namun, empat dari mereka memiliki tingkat tinggi dan kerja sama tim yang luar biasa, sehingga mereka berhasil berburu lebih dari seratus Stinger Bats. Itu harus mengurus pencarian, sehingga mereka kembali ke istana. "EXP yang dari semua setan pasti tidak sia-sia." Ketika Takashi mengatakan bahwa, setiap

orang mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ya, dan kami menemukan beberapa kelemahan dalam kerja sama tim kami, jadi kita dapat bekerja pada yang sekarang. " Suzumiya Chika menyeka keringat dengan handuk. "Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat pada Anda « Status » sekarang. " Mereka menegaskan hal itu seperti Vale mengatakan kepada mereka. Taishi Aoyama Lvl 23 HP 120/406 MP 89 / 370 EXP 7200 BERIKUTNYA 987 ATK 212 (263) 195 DEF (210) AGL 130 (137) HIT 152 (158) INT 119 (122)

« Sihir Atribut » Api, Angin, petir, Light « Sihir » Fireball (Api, Serang ) Api Lance (Api, Serang) Angin Cutter (Angin, Attack) Topan (Angin, Attack) Guntur Syok (Petir, Serang) Guntur Break (Petir, Serang) Lighting (Cahaya, Efek) Cahaya Panah (Light, Attack) « Judul » Hero, World Traveller, Harem Pencipta, Sadar Chika Suzumiya Lvl 23 HP 134/373 MP 65/340 EXP 7200 BERIKUTNYA 987 ATK 200 (250) 200 DEF (210) AGL 140 (155) HIT 145 (148) 120 INT ( 128)

« Sihir Atribut » Api, Bumi, Es, Cahaya « Sihir » Fireball (Api, Serang) Api Lance (Api, Serang) Grave (Earth, Attack) Gempa (Earth, Attack) Ice Needle (Ice, Attack) Ice Tornado (Ice, Attack) Lighting (Cahaya, Efek) Cahaya Panah (Light, Attack) « Judul » Hero, World Traveller, Sport Ratu, Sadar Shuri Minamoto Lvl 23 HP 200/310 MP 29/530 EXP 7200 BERIKUTNYA 987 ATK 107 ( 119) DEF 110 (121) AGL 130 (135) HIT 118 (120) INT 200 (215)

« Sihir Atribut » Angin, Air, Cahaya « Sihir » Angin Cutter (Angin, Attack) Hijau Bind (Angin, Support) Water Wall (Air, Dukungan) Gelembung Ditembak (Air, Serang) Sembuh (Light, Recovery) Antidote (Light, Recovery) Mengisi (Light, Dukungan) « Judul » Hero, World Traveller, Yamato Nadeshiko, Sadar Shinobu Akamori Lvl 23 HP 90 / 342 MP 34/500 EXP 7200

BERIKUTNYA 987 ATK 115 (127) 113 DEF (124) AGL 165 (170) HIT 120 (122) INT 207 (222) « Sihir Atribut » Air, Petir, Light « Sihir » Mist (Air, Dukungan) Aqua Spiral (Air, Serang) Paralyze (Petir, Efek) Percepatan (Petir, Support) Sembuh (Light, Recovery) Pembersihan (Light, Pemulihan / Support)

Ray (Light, Attack) « Judul » Hero, World Traveller, Penasaran Satu, Sadar (Tampak semua baik, tapi aku bisa melakukan tanpa judul Harem Pencipta) Taishi tidak puas dengan judul sendiri, karena ia tidak memiliki memori tunggal yang pernah menciptakan harem. "Apa yang kau jarak untuk, Taishi? " "Eh? Ah, n- apa-apa! Ahaha! " Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Chika memanggilnya, karena tidak ada cara dia bisa bercerita tentang gelarnya. "Aneh. Lagi pula, kami mendapat agak kuat. " "Ya, kerja keras kami terbayar." "Ya, Shuricchi benar. Kita harus terus seperti ini ~ " "Ya, Anda benar semua." Vale juga cerah ekspresinya bahagia. "Namun, aku benar-benar pup hari ini ~"

"Ya ampun, Taishi, kau begitu ceroboh." Chika memperingatkan Taishi, yang berbaring di tanah. "Biarkan aku untuk hari ini ~ Ah, mengingatkan saya, Vale, apakah sesuatu yang aneh terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" "Apa pun yang aneh? Biarkan saya berpikir ... " Vale meletakkan tangannya melawan dagunya dan tampak merenung. "Sekarang yang Anda sebutkan itu, beberapa ingin pria yang tertangkap di 'Ames' tempo hari." "Saya pikir 'Ames' adalah sebuah desa barat dari sini? " Vale pertanyaan Shinobu itu menegaskan dengan anggukan. "Iya Nih." "Dan orang-orang yang tertangkap agak terkenal, tidak mereka?" "Ya, 'Harios Brothers. Mereka adalah petualang terkenal yang dibunuh dan thieved. Meskipun mereka menanggalkan gelar

petualang mereka ketika kejahatan mereka menjadi dikenal. Sehingga lebih tepat untuk menyebut mereka mantan petualang. " "Mhm, orang-orang yang tertangkap?" "Memang dan kesaksian warga desa agak kacau." "Apa maksudmu?" Semua orang, bukan hanya Shinobu, anehnya diperhatikan Vale. "Setiap warga mengatakan bahwa pahlawan mengenakan jubah merah datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka ketika 'Harios Brothers memangsa desa." "Sebuah jubah merah? Seorang pahlawan? Apa itu? " "Yang saya tahu adalah bahwa dia memiliki rambut hitam, menggunakan sihir yang diperpanjang pedangnya dan memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat lawannya pingsan hanya dari sentuhan." "Rambut hitam ... tidak bisa?" "Th- Laporan itu juga menyebutkan ia memiliki sikap sok penting. "

"Rambut hitam dan sok penting?" Shinobu melihat wajah semua orang dan ternyata semua orang teringat orang yang sama. Tapi mereka semua percaya untuk menjadi semacam kesalahan. "Nah ... bukan dia. Dia mengatakan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia hanya orang biasa setelah semua. " "Dia tidak akan pernah membantu orang dengan kepribadian memutar nya." "Haha, itu akan terlalu jauh, Chika." "Mh ~ Tapi, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang benar. Sebenarnya, di mana dia sekarang juga? " Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Vale menggeleng juga. "Yah, berpikir tidak akan mendapatkan kita di mana saja. Kami hanya akan melakukan apa yang kita bisa! " Chika menyatakan menggembirakan untuk semua orang. Semua orang menjawab dengan anggukan. Partai Hiiro tiba di "Surge", kota dekat perbatasan, tapi situasi

yang tak terduga terjadi di sana. "Hei, apa artinya ini?" "N Tidak tahu ..." Hiiro mengerutkan kening cemberut, sedangkan Arnold sampingnya mengejang otot pipinya. Sejumlah besar orang telah mendirikan kios dan menarik kerumunan di depan mereka. Hiiro, bukan penggemar banyak, mendapat jengkel oleh pertemuan ini dan dengan demikian menghasilkan suasana terpesona. "M-Mungkin festival?" Muir menunduk indah dan matanya bersinar. . Garis tak berujung toko mungkin terpesona padanya "? Tunggu, tidak hari ini hari pertama 'Urui'" . "Memang, Paman" Omong-omong, 'Urui' mengacu pada nama bulan. Januari: Nalwine Februari: Nunui Maret: Guweron April: Guviris May: Losron Juni: Norui Juli: Kelves Agustus: Urui September: Ivanness Oktober: Nalbress November: Hisui Desember Grisron ini adalah bulan dari dunia ini dengan dua puluh delapan hari setiap. Kebetulan, tahun ini disebut "Anol", saat itu "214 Anno Anol". "Apa yang begitu istimewa tentang hari ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Hiiro? The

« Raer Festival » diadakan setiap tahun hari ini ". " « Raer Festival » ? " dunia ini tahu musim juga. Spring: Esuil Summer: Raer Autumn: Jarvas Musim Dingin: Riu "Ini 'Raer' sekarang. Untuk meniup panas ini, mereka memegang hal-hal seperti ini di sini dan di sana. " (Saya melihat. Hanya festival musim panas yang sederhana) ketidaknyamanan Nya hanya tumbuh dari menyadari bahwa. Itu sudah panas untuk memulai dengan, ada orang ini menjengkelkan sampingnya dan orang ini di atas minyak hanya menambah api. Itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. "Hei, kau berpikir

sesuatu kasar tadi?" "Me? Nah. Saya hanya berpikir kau mengganggu, orang tua. " "Dengar! Apa kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya, bahkan jika Anda harus berbohong? Apa yang Anda menjawab dengan jujur untuk, sialan! " "Itulah yang begitu mengganggu tentang Anda." "S Serius, salah satu dari hari-hari ini ..." Dia mengepalkan tinju gemetar. Pada saat

itu, visi Arnold jatuh ke Muir. Wajahnya memerah dan dia melihat pada orang-orang ramai. "... Oke, aku sudah memutuskan! Katakanlah apa yang Anda inginkan, tapi aku bertekad! " "Apa itu tiba-tiba? Anda akhirnya kehilangan? " "Diam!" Muir mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung juga. "Kami tinggal malam di sini, kan? Kemudian mari kita menikmati festival juga! " Pada kata-kata ini, ekspresi Muir menyala dengan energi. Dia tampak agak senang. Sebenarnya, dia ingin pergi sekitar festival, tapi resah karena dia tidak bisa mengatakannya keras-keras. "Saya lihat. Kemudian memiliki waktu yang baik, kalian berdua. Aku di penginapan. " "Tunggu." Hiiro mencoba untuk pergi, tapi berhenti di bahu. "Lepaskan."

"Tidak, tidak, bagaimana Anda bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini? Mari kita menikmati festival. " "Tidak tertarik." "Mhm, Anda yakin ingin bertindak seperti itu?" "... Apa maksudmu?" Arnold memasang satu jari dan menyeringai. Hiiro merasa seperti menjatuhkannya ke bawah untuk itu, tapi menolak. "Dengar, yang « Raer Festival » di sini di 'Surge' cukup besar. " "... .." "Ada banyak toko-toko ~ Selain itu, ada sebuah kios yang super populer di sini . " bahu Hiiro berkedut sebagai kata-kata super populer terusik minatnya. "Untuk menambah itu, mereka mengadakan kompetisi untuk melihat yang merupakan kios yang paling populer di 'Surge'. Sebuah warung menang setiap tahun ... tapi melihat apa yang saya maksudkan? " "... ..Certainly. Ini menyajikan makanan

benar-benar baik? " "Saya pikir Anda akan cukup senang." "Mhm." Arnold fasih. Tampaknya itu bukan pertama kalinya di festival di "Surge". Itu tidak tampak seperti dia berbaring baik, juga memiliki dia alasan untuk. Lalu datanglah umpan berupa makanan yang baik. Akibatnya, Hiiro pergi ke depan dari keduanya. "H- Hey." Arnold kecewa, pemikiran adalah persuasi telah gagal, namun Hiiro mengatakan tanpa berbalik. "Memimpin jalan sudah. Bagaimana jika hal-hal yang baik menjual keluar, mesum? " "Jangan panggil aku mesum!" Dia berteriak marah, tapi mulutnya membentuk senyum kecil. Muir sangat senang dari antisipasi juga. Mereka bertiga duduk di menikmati festival untuk sementara waktu.

Bab 16: Raer Festival

"... « Pembakaran Peach Permen » ? " Hiiro bergumam sambil melihat tanda toko. "Oh, mereka menjual cukup buah langka!" "Halo, silakan datang mendekat!" Pemilik warung, orang tua energik adalah memancar dengan sopan. Muir memandang « Pembakaran Peach Permen » ditampilkan di warung dengan mata berbinar. "Orang tua, memberi kita tiga!" "Tentu! Ohh, para Nona kecil itu lucu, jadi saya akan memberikan satu ekstra besar! " "Terima kasih Th- ... Ehehe." Muir tumpah tersenyum bahagia. "Apakah baik?" "Ya, Anda bertaruh ~ Buah ini berbentuk seperti api membakar dan sementara itu permen, itu cukup lembut untuk mengunyah itu. Nah, Anda akan mengerti bagaimana membakarnya adalah setelah Anda

mencobanya. " Diberitahu begitu. Hiiro makan seteguk. Dia pasti bisa menggigitnya dengan mudah dan rasanya tersebar di mulutnya sementara ia mengunyahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu yang muncul di dalam mulutnya. "Mh?" "Hehe, terkejut? The tusukan di lidah adalah rahasia « Pembakaran Peach » ! " rasa ini adiktif pasti. Itu sialan manis, namun memperlakukan untuk selera Anda. Ini pasti populer dengan anak-anak. Muir juga memegang pipinya dengan ekspresi terpesona. "Baik! Ke yang berikutnya! " Arnold memimpin dan dua lainnya mengikutinya. (Jadi ini adalah sebuah festival. Jika mendapat makanan yang baik, tidak semua yang buruk) Hiiro pernah pergi ke festival kembali di Jepang, jadi dia cukup tertarik pada pengalaman baru ini. Meskipun itu biasanya

baginya untuk berharap bahwa orang ini tidak di sini. Banyak warung yang mirip dengan yang di Jepang, seperti jarak tembak atau banyak ditarik. Muir menikmatinya dengan penuh, tapi setelah berjalan sekitar untuk sementara waktu, mentalitas Hiiro akhirnya mulai mencapai batasnya. (Aw, ini menyebalkan. Orang-orang bertemu saya dan menginjak kakiku ... Tidak bisa mereka semua menghilang?) Nya pikiran mulai mengembara ke perairan berbahaya. Lalu ia melihat kios yang agak besar. Tanda kios dibaca sebagai berikut: « Happiness Shark Sandwich » Arnold, melihat tanda yang sama, menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. "N- Tidak mungkin ... YANG Happiness Shark?" "Kau tahu itu"? "Ya, tentu saja! Ini adalah bahan setiap masak ingin menyiapkan setidaknya sekali! " Hiiro diduga bahwa hal itu harus menjadi

sesuatu yang benar-benar baik dari sikap bersemangat nya. "Dengar, hiu Kebahagiaan hanya tinggal di « Besar Banteng Sea » . Selain itu, hanya pada bagian yang terdalam, sehingga jarang muncul ke permukaan. Ini seperti super langka, tapi tampaknya untuk sementara waktu untuk bertelur. Ini tubuh memiliki warna merah muda yang indah dan tanduk giok-hijau di kepalanya. Dikatakan bahwa setiap bagian dari tubuhnya, baik itu klakson atau taring, bisa dimakan! " Arnold berbicara dengan semangat, tapi Hiiro pada dasarnya tidak tertarik pada hewan, sehingga ia pergi di satu telinga dan keluar yang lain. "Jadi, adalah itu baik? " "Tentu saja! Dengar, rasanya dikatakan ... ke atas bahkan 'Aqua Hound Daging'! " "Beli. Sekarang. " Dalam sekejap, tampilan Hiiro berubah untuk sesuatu yang dekat dari niat membunuh. "S Tentu .. b-tapi."

"Apa Yg?" "Lihat di sana." "Mh?" Arnold menunjuk undian silinder seperti Anda sering melihat di distrik perbelanjaan. "Mereka memiliki stok terbatas ... sehingga Anda harus menang yang memakannya." "Katakanlah ... apa !?" A menggigil menjalankan seluruh tubuhnya. Datang ke sini dan tidak mendapatkan makan makanan lezat ini? Hiiro menggigit bibirnya penyiksaan ini. "Setiap orang memiliki satu mencoba dan sepertinya beberapa memenangkan sudah ... Oh, piring mengatakan mereka hanya memiliki enam bagian kiri ... Garis yang cukup panjang juga, jadi saya rasa itu tidak baik." Hiiro mengepalkan tinjunya frustrasi ketika ia melihat Arnold melempar handuk. (Tunggu, tunggu. Itu Aqua Hound Daging 'mengagumkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa makan makanan di depan mata saya yang bahkan

lebih baik? Bagaimana mungkin ... Tidak, kata menyerah tidak ada dalam kamus saya) Hiiro mengangkat wajahnya dengan brengsek dan memelototi kios. "Mari saya beri terima kasih, orang tua." "Hah?" "Terima kasih saya untuk menunjukkan saya ini." "Dengan senang hati, tetapi Anda tidak bisa makan ..." "Tidak, tidak ada alasan untuk menyerah." Dia melihat orang-orang yang berputar lotre silinder. Rupanya Anda memenangkan ketika bola emas putus. (Dalam hal ...) Dia terkonsentrasi kekuatan sihir di ujung jarinya. "Tunjukkan tangan Anda, kalian berdua." "" ... Eh? "" Dua lainnya tampak kosong. Garis di depan lotre perlahan menjadi lebih pendek. Dengan beberapa kemenangan, hanya ada tiga bagian yang tersisa pada akhirnya. Tapi

untungnya, tidak ada orang lain menang sejak itu. Dan akhirnya ... "Giliranku." Hiiro memiliki kesempatan tersebut. Dia menelan ludah dan perlahan berputar silinder. Ini terjatuh dan kemudian ... ... .PLOP orang menelan air liur mereka. Bola yang putus itu ... "FUAHAHAHA! Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi saya! " Hiiro meledak dalam tawa secara berlebihan. Ya, dia benar mendapat bola emas. Dan kata bersinar pucat ditulis dalam tinjunya yang diangkat tinggi ke udara. Dikatakan ... "nasib baik". Dia telah khawatir atas apa yang harus menulis. Kata "keberuntungan" bisa saja bekerja juga, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah peruntungannya akan menambah atau mengurangi melalui itu. Bagaimana dengan "keluar" itu? Sebuah bola akan putus pasti, tapi belum tentu satu emas. Oleh karena itu ia telah menulis "nasib baik", karena ia bisa dengan mudah membayangkan menjadi beruntung melalui itu. Sihir berarti imajinasi. Setiap pikiran yang tidak perlu akan

mengurangi kekuatannya. Jadi dia memilih mudah untuk membayangkan kata "nasib baik". Sihir benar-benar seperti cheat. Selain itu, itu adalah paket tiga. Ia telah menulis kata yang sama untuk dua lainnya, karena itu meningkatkan kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka menang bahkan lebih. Namun, itu berarti mengekspos sihirnya kepada mereka. (Yah, aku menyesal apa-apa. Ini untuk makanan saja) nafsu makan Nya memenangkan atas masalah memilikinya terkena. Akibatnya, mereka bertiga menang berturut-turut. Tentu saja dua lainnya memiliki mulut mereka menganga terbuka lebar di tempat kejadian ini, namun Hiiro dianggap menjelaskan kepada mereka karena ia dalam suasana hati yang benar-benar baik. "H- Hei, Hiiro ...?" "Aku tahu apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan, tapi untuk saat ini ... makan! " Di tangannya adalah hidangan seperti hamburger. Mengisi adalah Shark Kebahagiaan tentu saja. Ini memiliki warna merah muda dan dibungkus dalam beberapa

sayuran seperti selada dengan saus asin-manis. "Munch ... Ohh !? "

Dimana saya? Untuk beberapa saat, ia merasa seperti berada di dalam laut dengan tekanan laut dalam meremas tubuhnya. Seperti rasa yang kaya. Kompatibilitas dengan roti biasa dan hanya satu gigitan biarkan dia merasakan jiwa laut. Tubuhnya mencair dari stimulasi pada lidahnya, tidak ada, di dalam seluruh mulutnya. Selain itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang renyah. Itu tanduk yang disebutkan Arnold sebelumnya. Enak Enak. Rawan goreng dengan bumbu yang sangat baik tak terlukiskan lezat, juga. Tubuhnya mudah dicerna segalanya, bahkan tulang dan taring. (sapi Kudus. Siapa tahu sesuatu yang begitu lezat ada!) Itu lebih lezat daripada ikan yang ia makan

sebelumnya. Bagian dalam perut ini bermain-main seolah-olah makanan itu masih hidup. Itu menggemparkan dunia yang baik. Selain itu, tubuhnya merasa seperti itu penuh dengan kekuatan. Wow ... Hanya wow ... (Pasti ... menang ...) Pipinya alami mengendur. Dia mungkin jatuh tertidur di tempat dari pengangkatan jika ia bersantai. Itu adalah sensasi yang benar-benar menyenangkan, seperti dia berenang santai di laut di bawah sinar matahari yang hangat. Ketika ia melihat dua lainnya, Muir telah relishing makanan juga. Dia tampak seperti makan juga, jadi dia dalam suasana hati yang baik dari mendapatkan makan sesuatu yang begitu baik. Adapun Arnold ... Dia menangis untuk beberapa alasan. Jujur, itu bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk melihat orang tua menangis atas makanan. Nah, makanan yang pasti layak menangisi, tapi agak manja

suasana hati, sehingga Hiiro memutuskan untuk memukul dia setelah itu. "Oh ~ Aku boneka! Boneka tanpa akhir ~ " Arnold tersenyum gembira. "Ya, itu lezat. Ehm ... baik ... " Muir menatap Hiiro. "Uhm ... Th- Terima kasih." Tampaknya ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Hiiro menjawab dengan sederhana "No prob", tapi ini dipicu Arnold untuk bertanya tentang « Firman Sihir » . "Jadi, akan Anda ceritakan tentang apa yang Anda tulis di telapak saya sebelumnya?" "... ..Fine." "Eh? Anda benar-benar akan memberitahu saya? " Arnold mengira ia akan menolak lagi, jadi dia bertanya kembali refleks. "Apa Yg? Aku hanya bisa menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri kemudian. " "Ah, tidak, tidak. Biarkan aku mendengarnya! Kata itu ... adalah bahwa sihir Anda? "

"Ya, itu disebut « Firman Sihir » . Sihir yang unik. " "Sebuah keajaiban yang unik !?" "Kau terlalu keras! Saya tidak akan memberitahu Anda lagi! " "Maaf S. B- Tapi apakah itu benar-benar sebuah keajaiban yang unik? " "Ya. Lihat kata pada telapak tangan Anda? " "Y Yes." "Itu kata dari mana saya tinggal dan saya bisa menarik keluar efek dari kata." Dunia ini tidak tahu Kanji, sehingga dua lainnya tidak bisa membacanya, sehingga ia terus terang menjelaskan keajaiban. Keduanya mendengarkan dengan ekspresi tercengang. "Sebenarnya, bukan sihir Anda tidak adil?" "* NOD *" Muir mengangguk menegaskan dengan kata-kata Arnold. "Siapa yang peduli. Ini seperti bakat bawaan. " "Yah, tentu, tapi ... Namun, saya pernah

mendengar tentang sihir yang unik, tetapi tidak sehebat ini." "Oho, seperti apa misalnya?" Hiiro tertarik sihir yang unik selain sendiri . "Mari kita lihat, sihir yang mengendalikan ruang, sihir yang mencuci otak orang-orang dan ... sihir yang memanipulasi sihir lainnya." "Mereka memang terdengar kuat." Terutama cuci otak satu terdengar berbahaya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana itu bekerja, tapi sihir yang menyihir hati orang lain itu terlalu kuat. "Tapi dengan Anda « Kata Ajaib » , Anda dapat menggunakan sihir ini saya hanya disebutkan juga, kan? " Sejujurnya, dia bisa. Mungkin dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya sempurna seperti aslinya, tapi itu mungkin untuk menggunakan kata dengan efek yang sama. "Memang, aku bisa." "Aku tahu itu, sangat tidak adil ~ Kau penipu sialan ~" " * NOD * "

"Mungkin mahakuasa, tapi tidak terkalahkan." "Apa maksudmu?" "Siapa yang tahu? Saya tidak punya alasan untuk memberitahu Anda. " "Grr ... Nah, Anda bukan orang bodoh yang akan memberitahu orang lain kelemahan Anda." "Memang." "Tapi meninggalkan samping itu, sihir Anda masih terlalu menarik! Benar-benar seperti surga! " "Apapun. Aku lelah, jadi saya akan ke penginapan. Juga, jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hal ini. " "Dengarkan aku!" Hiiro bertindak pada kecepatan sendiri seperti biasa, sedangkan dua lainnya mendesah dan mengikutinya. "Mh? Cukup festival sudah? " "Eh? Ah, ya, saya puas ... " "Aku senang juga!" "Itu dia."

"Lalu pergi memesan kamar, hamba." "aku mengulang sendiri, tapi saya tidak hambamu! Juga, membayar rasa hormat kepada orang tua Anda! " "Jangan terlalu sombong hanya karena Anda lahir lebih awal." "Ini biar pengalaman lebih hidup! Meminta Maaf! Meminta maaf kepada saya segera! " Hiiro menatap Arnold tiba-tiba berteriak dan berkata. "... .Don't menjadi seperti dia, shorty." "Apa maksudmu, Anda sialan nakal!" Hiiro mengalihkan pandangannya ke Muir, tapi dia bermasalah bagaimana bereaksi. Mengabaikan ledakan mengganggu Arnold, Hiiro menuju ke penginapan. Tapi masalah terjadi di sana. "... .Eh? Tidak ada free kamar? " Arnold memiliki mulutnya menganga terbuka lebar di meja depan. Di belakangnya, Hiiro itu memancarkan aura senang ke max. "meminta maaf saya yang terdalam. Karena festival, kita tidak memiliki kamar kosong

saat ini. " Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang? Arnold berkeringat peluru, bertanya-tanya bagaimana untuk alasan dengan iblis di belakangnya yang memelototinya dengan maksud membunuh. Arnold perlahan dan diam-diam menoleh dan menatap anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. "Apa masalahnya, orang tua?" "Tidak ada yang N bisa saya lakukan di sini, saya bisa? Ketika mereka memesan keluar, mereka memesan keluar. " "... .Hah, tidur di luar meskipun kami berada di kota ..." Hiiro bergumam sehingga dengan mata kosong adalah pemandangan langka. Sejujurnya, ia berharap untuk tidur di tempat tidur yang tepat setelah berkemah di luar begitu lama, tapi cukup sedih, itu adalah mimpi unaccomplished. "Sial ... festival bodoh ... Hanya meledak." Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan,

tapi ia menikmati festival sendiri, jadi dia tidak patah nyata. Mereka harus sudah memesan kamar terlebih dahulu. Tidak, bahkan kemudian, kamar mungkin memesan keluar sudah, tapi dia menyesal tidak memeriksa itu. "Permisi ..." The inn keeper di meja depan memanggil mereka, sehingga mereka bertiga menatapnya putus asa. "Jika saya mungkin menyarankan, kenapa tidak Anda mencoba Guild? " "The Guild?" Arnold berjudul kepalanya. "Ah, ya. The Guild telah kamar beristirahat untuk staf mereka, tetapi jika Anda berbicara dengan mereka, mereka mungkin memberikan ruang? " Setelah itu, ekspresi Arnold cerah dan dia mengangguk. "Saya lihat. Pada hari seperti ini, mereka benar-benar bisa memberi kita ruang. " "Apakah kita pergi ke sana?"

Muir menatapnya dengan tatapan terbalik dan Arnold meletakkan tangannya di kepalanya. "Ya, itu harapan terakhir kami." "Aku berharap itu tidak akan sia-sia. " "Brat! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu! Jangan terlalu sialan negatif "! "Ayo cepat." "Sekali lagi, dengarkan aku"! Hiiro cepat meninggalkan penginapan, sedangkan dua lainnya menyusul terburu-buru. Bab 17: Guild Master

Persekutuan bertempat beberapa orang, tetapi beberapa cara atau yang lain, mereka memiliki ruang untuk tiga untuk tidur di. Partai lega bahwa perjalanan mereka tidak sia-sia. Mereka dibawa ke ruang istirahat dan

berbaring di tempat tidur. Ini jelas lebih baik daripada tidur di luar. "Omong-omong, apa yang akan Anda lakukan mulai sekarang?" tanya Arnold, dimana Hiiro menjawab sambil menutup matanya. "... Ini akan buruk hanya lewat pos pemeriksaan, kan? " "Ya, kecuali jika Anda memiliki resmi « Visa » . " "Apakah Anda?" "Ya, untuk Muir dan aku." "Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" "Tunggu, Anda bahkan tidak tahu itu? Bagaimana Anda ingin menyeberang perbatasan? " "Bicara jalan melalui dan jika itu tidak berhasil ... melalui kekuatan." "Scary! Biasanya aku akan menertawakan kebodohan Anda, tapi sekarang aku tahu sihir Anda, hanya terdengar menakutkan! " Arnold takut bahwa ia akan menyeberangi perbatasan dengan mengalahkan pegawai

dengan nya « Kata Ajaib » , karena kekuasaannya lebih dari mampu . "Dengar, yang « Visa » dikeluarkan di Guild. Lihatlah. " Sambil berkata begitu, ia menunjukkan secarik kertas sedikit lebih besar dari tiket kereta api. Tertulis di atasnya adalah tanggal diterbitkan dan ekspirasi. "Lalu aku hanya bisa mendapatkan satu di sini ..." "Tidak, bahkan jika Anda melamar untuk mendapatkan satu di sini, dibutuhkan beberapa waktu sampai itu disetujui, kau tahu?" "... Serius?" " Ada Ada Saja. Biasanya Anda mendapatkannya dari Guild di ibukota negara. Dan bahkan kemudian, dibutuhkan sekitar satu minggu. Dalam kasus Anda, Anda mengajukan permohonan untuk itu di sini, maka Guild di ibukota memverifikasi dan Anda hanya mendapatkan Anda « Visa » setelah mereka menyetujui. "

Pertama Anda diterapkan untuk itu, maka sejarah pribadi Anda dan asal diselidiki. Tak perlu dikatakan, Anda tidak akan mendapatkan persetujuan ketika Anda memiliki catatan kriminal. Tapi jika tidak ada masalah dan alasan yang sah untuk menyeberangi perbatasan, Guild Master memberikan persetujuannya pada izin. Itu adalah « Visa » . "Oho, sehingga Master Guild di ibukota cukup tembakan besar?" "Ayo lagi? Anda berada di ibukota, kan? Kenapa kau tidak tahu? " "Aku tidak tertarik." "... ..Hah. Simak dan ingat dengan baik ini, Hiiro. Apakah Anda tahu berapa banyak SSS peringkat petualang adalah satu di antara manusia? " "Tiga, saya pikir?" "Ya dan salah satunya adalah Master Guild di ibukota." "Mm." "Jangan beri aku 'mm'!"

Itu hanya reaksi Hiiro, karena ia tidak tertarik pada orang lain. "Dia luar biasa, Anda tahu? Hanya orang-orang dengan kekuatan yang unggul dan popularitas yang dipilih untuk posisi itu. Mereka bahkan mengatakan kemampuan fisiknya sama dengan beastman a. Benar-benar rakasa. " "Saya mengerti bahwa rakasa ini hilang dalam status dan prestise." "H-Hei ... Ini tentu mengatakan bahwa Guild Master memiliki kekuatan sama dengan Raja dalam keadaan darurat, tapi ... kau tidak akan terlalu jauh? " "perawatan Dun." "... .Haah. Pokoknya, namanya ... " "Mh? Oh, itu sudah cukup lama, Vale! " "Ini memang sudah cukup lama, Judom-sama." Orang yang menyambut Vale, caption dari divisi kedua

« Victorias » tentara, dengan senyum yang murah hati adalah Judom Lankars. Dia mengenakan janggut putih yang indah, tapi hanya di akhir 40-an. Rambut putih tak lama dipangkas memiliki alasan lain selain dari usia tua. Ekspresi lembut Nya memberi dari aura yang menempatkan bahkan anak-anak merasa nyaman. Tetapi angka normal nya menjadi jelas ketika berdiri. Ketinggian tubuhnya lebih dari dua meteran dan lengannya dilatih tampak seolah-keras dan kuat seperti baja. Seluruh Tubuhnya begitu berotot yang Anda akan berpikir pakaiannya akan merobek pada gerakan sedikit. " Fuhaha. Berhenti dengan sama tersebut. Kau kapten menonjol sendiri sekarang! " Dia menepuk Vale di punggungnya sambil tertawa openhearted. Tapi meskipun itu seharusnya sudah tepukan ringan, rasanya seperti pemogokan yang secara bertahap

mengurangi HP untuk Vale. "* BATUK * I- Saya melihat bahwa Anda tidak berubah, Judom-sama." Vale menunjukkan senyum bahagia sementara menggosok punggungnya. "Jadi, ada apa? Ini jarang terjadi bagi Anda untuk datang ke sini. " "Saya datang ke sini untuk meminta bantuan dari Anda, Guild Master." Saat ini mereka berada di dalam Guild, di ruang dari Guild Master. "Oho, sesuatu yang merepotkan lagi? Lupakan saja, aku pensiun. Biarkan garis depan untuk anak-anak. " "Apa yang kamu bicarakan! Bahkan sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa memegang lilin untuk Anda sebagai petualang! " "Fuhaha! Anda memberi saya terlalu banyak kredit! Selain itu, saya mendengar bahwa Heroes dipanggil. ... Ini era mereka sekarang, kan? " tanya Judom dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam, tapi Vale tidak menyadarinya.

"Tidak, tidak, orang yang kuat selalu dalam permintaan. Terutama seseorang sekuat Anda. " Mendengar jawaban Vale, Judom mendung ekspresinya sedikit, tapi cerah itu lagi segera. "Dan Aku berkata kepadamu, era saya berakhir. Karena saya sekarang, saya hanya cocok dekat untuk peringkat SS. Aku tidak bisa bergerak seperti di saya SSS peringkat hari lagi. " kata Judom jenis mencela diri sendiri dengan ekspresi mendalam. "Anda terlalu sederhana. ... Tadi Anda mengatakan untuk meninggalkan garis depan untuk anak-anak. " "Ya, saya lakukan." "Saya ingin meminta Anda untuk melatih anak-anak ini untuk berperang." "... ..the Heroes?" "Iya Nih." Untuk sementara, kedua saling menatap. Judom memandang Vale, yang dihadapkan

kepadanya dengan tampilan yang sungguh-sungguh, dan tertawa lirih. "Tampilan yang sama seperti waktu itu, ketika Anda diminta untuk menjadi murid-Ku." "Meskipun Anda menolak saya pada akhirnya. Kembali maka Anda berkata kepada saya: Anda tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi murid saya. Saya hanya mengambil seseorang yang dapat melawan pada tingkat yang sama seperti saya. " "Apakah aku benar-benar mengatakan itu?" Judom tersenyum, mengenang usia muda nya. "Dan sekarang orang yang bisa melawan pada tingkat, telah muncul." "... ... .is begitu. " Menyeka dari senyumnya, dia menjawab Vale. "Tolong ajari mereka! Hal ini demi masa depan kita 'Humas'! " "Untuk masa depan 'Humas', ya ..." Vale menatapnya dengan mata ditentukan,

dengan mata langsung. Judom mengeluarkan pipa dan menyalakannya. Lalu ia perlahan meniup asap. "Hei, Vale." "Iya Nih?" "Apakah Anda tahu mengapa saya menjadi Guild Master?" "Itu ... Tidak, aku tidak." "Karena Guild Master dapat memberikan perintah dengan otoritas yang sama sebagai Raja dalam keadaan darurat." "Judom-sama ...?" "Ketika Aku adalah seorang petualang, saya selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa negeri ini, tidak, benua ini terus berperang. " "..." "Setiap hari saya berdoa bahwa seseorang akan membawa perdamaian ke dunia. Keselamatan karena iman, sehingga untuk berbicara. Namun perselisihan antara ras meningkat dan menyebar ke negara ini juga. Tentu saja aku mengangkat senjata, karena ada hal-hal yang saya ingin melindungi. Tapi

apa yang Anda pikir itu Guild Master lakukan pada saat itu? " "... .." Saat ia tahu jawabannya, Vale tampak memalukan. "The Guild Master pergi jauh. Dia meninggalkan negara itu. Menyalahgunakan wewenang sebagai Guru Guild, ia melarikan diri untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Karena itu, rantai komando petualang rusak dan banyak nyawa yang bisa diselamatkan sudah hilang. " "Judom-sama ..." "Raja telah menunjuk bahwa Guild Master." Vale diam pada kata-katanya. Raja telah bertanggung jawab untuk menunjuk bahwa Guild Master. Judom marah pada dirinya terlalu karena tidak bisa melihat karakter sejati. "Jadi saya sangat tumbuh kuat dan bertujuan untuk menjadi Guild Master. Lalu aku bertanya Raja bagi pihak berwenang untuk memerintahkan selama keadaan

darurat. Dan dengan demikian Guild Master menjadi Raja lain untuk daerah tersebut. " "..." "Aku ditujukan untuk satu-satunya posisi yang bisa memperbaiki kesalahan Raja. Itu adalah yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sebagai seorang petualang. Tapi ... " Judom mengepalkan tinjunya frustrasi. Vale melebar matanya dari melihat ini. Bahkan sekarang, perintah Raja yang mutlak. Tapi Guild Master memiliki hak untuk memutuskan tentang semua keadaan darurat mengenai petualang. Judom memberi Vale tampilan tenang dan dingin. "Raja kemudian melakukan kesalahan lain." "Wha! Bagaimana Anda bisa mengatakan itu! " Vale terkejut tentang kritik tiba-tiba Raja. Melangkah lebih jauh akan pencemaran nama baik. "The Kind mengorbankan tiga orang untuk apa? Tunggu, satu masih hampir tidak hidup,

saya kira. " Kemudian ia melemparkan melirik Vale, mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjawab. "Th- Itu ..." "The Hero Panggil ... Tentu, negara kita berada dalam bahaya. Tapi saya menyarankan Raja bahwa ada hal-hal lain yang harus dilakukan sebelum memanggil Heroes. " "Kau melakukan hal seperti itu ...?" Vale tidak tahu itu, jadi ia mengerutkan kening padanya. "Mengapa kita menolak perjanjian damai?" "Perdamaian ... perjanjian? Bicara apa? " "Mhm, saya kira Anda tidak diberitahu. Nah, secara alami. " Judom menggeleng letih. "Mantan Jelaskan sendiri, Judom-sama!" "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, seharusnya ada perjanjian damai dari 'evila'." "Mustahil! Aku pernah mendengar hal seperti itu! " "Atas kuningan harus menyapu di bawah

karpet." Sementara meniup asap, Judom bilang begitu. "B- Tapi tetap! Bahkan jika surat tersebut berasal dari 'evila', kita tidak bisa mempercayainya! " "Mengapa kita tidak mencari dialog?" "..." "Kau tidak tahu hasilnya kecuali Anda mencobanya." "Itu ..." Vale mengerti betul bahwa itu adalah argumen suara, sehingga ia tidak bisa menolak. "Saya tahu bagaimana perasaan Anda. Saya juga tahu bagaimana mereka mengkhianati kita pada pertemuan sebelumnya dimulai melalui surat. Tapi harus ada metode lain sebelum mengorbankan putri Anda sendiri, bukan? " "H Mulia sedang berduka tentang itu juga." "Orang tidak hanya berduka atas kematian putri Anda!" Ekspresi sebelumnya lembut-Nya berubah total, berubah menjadi satu intensif mengerikan. Vale pecah keringat di seluruh tubuhnya. Itulah semangat petualang pensiunan ... Judom mendesah sambil

menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimanapun, jika ia baru saja berkonsultasi dengan saya, saya akan datang ke mana pun pertemuan itu akan menjadi. Youn seperti banyak orang lain, mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi ada orang-orang baik di antara 'Gabranth' dan 'evila' juga. " "Th- Yang pasti benar, tapi itu juga fakta bahwa raja 'evila' mencoba untuk menghancurkan kita ' Humas '. " "Fakta?" "Ya!" "Lalu kau tahu tentang ini? The 'evila' Raja telah berubah. " "... Eh?" "Ketika Raja berubah, begitu juga kebijakan. Surat itu dikirim oleh Raja baru juga. Namun demikian, Raja mengabaikan saran saya dan disebut orang asing dari dunia lain. " "Memanggil mereka orang asing ... Demi kita, Pahlawan ini-" "mempertaruhkan hidup mereka ...?" "..." "Aku tidak tahu apa dunia mereka datang dari , tapi saya tidak berpikir mereka cukup peduli tentang dunia kita mempertaruhkan hidup mereka untuk itu. Jika saya berada di posisi mereka dan tiba-tiba dibawa ke sini bertentangan dengan

keinginan saya, saya akan meninggalkan semuanya dan pergi pada perjalanan. " Itu persis apa Hiiro lakukan, tapi Vale terkejut dari kata-kata Judom dan membeku. "B- Tapi Heroes serius adalah ... " "Mereka hanya belum menghadapi situasi hidup atau mati. Tidak banyak pulih setelah mencicipi putus asa. " "... .." "Mereka punya rumah juga, kan? Sebagai orang yang memanggil mereka di sini, Raja harus memastikan mereka kembali hidup ... bukan? " Vale tampak bawah dan memejamkan mata. "Dari apa yang saya dengar, orang lain dipanggil, tapi ia meninggalkan karena ia tidak ada alasan untuk mematuhi? " "Ah, ya." "saya bisa percaya orang itu lebih dari Heroes." "Ap- Apa maksudmu !?" "Bahwa kau tidak mengerti itu menunjukkan bagaimana berpengalaman Anda masih, Vale . " "Judom-sama ..." Kemudian Judom menunjukkan ekspresi lembut lagi, menempatkan pipa di meja. "Kami sudah selesai di sini, Vale." "B- Tapi!" "Pikirkan lagi

sekali lagi tentang apa yang Anda harus lakukan. Sekarang giliran Anda untuk memberikan nasihat kepada Raja sekarang. " "Aku tidak pernah bisa ..." "Bagaimana seseorang dapat menyelamatkan dunia, ketika saran dari teman atau pengikut pergi diabaikan?" Setelah Judom itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan Vale meninggalkan ruangan heran .

Bab 18: Metode A untuk lulus Check Point

"Judom Lankars?" "Ya, Judom Lankars. Seorang mantan petualang yang dikenal sebagai « Dampak Raja » . " Rupanya itu adalah nama panggilan, tapi Hiiro disukai mendengarnya. "Itu nama terdengar seperti schooler tengah delusi datang dengan itu ..." "schooler Tengah?" "Lupakan saya t. " "Baik? Pokoknya, ingat namanya. Ini seperti buang-buang bahwa dia adalah 'Humas'. " "Oho, tidak akan berharap bahwa dari seseorang yang hilang dalam status dan prestise." "Saya selalu mengatakan kepada Anda, dia tidak seperti itu! Dia merawat saya pernah

juga, meskipun lama. " Arnold menyipitkan matanya mengenang. "Yah, aku tidak peduli tentang orang itu, tapi pada tingkat ini, saya tidak akan mampu melewati check point , kan? " "Ya, dibutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk melewati sana." Hiiro merenungkan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dengan wajah termenung. Tampaknya itu akan berhasil dengan waktu, tapi sudah mengambil satu minggu di ibukota, sehingga akan mengambil lebih lama di sini. Dia pasti tidak cukup sabar untuk itu. "Hey." "Mh?" "Titik cek di depan jembatan besar, kan?" "Ya, jembatan yang merupakan satu-satunya hubungan antara manusia dan benua beastman. Nah, bukan tidak mungkin untuk menyeberang laut, tapi ... " "Tapi itu tidak baik? Saya berpikir tentang mengambil rute yang jika apa pun gagal. " "Dan bagaimana? Laut antara benua

mendapat aliran benar-benar kasar dan kadang-kadang bahkan pusaran air. Belum lagi setan ganas. Aku mendengar itu semua karena medan tertentu, jadi saya kira menyeberang dengan perahu tidak mungkin. " (Saya tidak bisa lewat biasanya, karena saya tidak memiliki « Visa » . Yang mengatakan, melewati laut dari Pertanyaan juga. Tunggu, jika saya menggunakan « Firman Sihir » ... Tidak, itu sangat mungkin seseorang akan melihat saya. Ah, benar, saya hanya dapat menyalin « Visa » dengan kata "copy" ... Tapi itu sangat biasa dan tidak ada menyenangkan. Mengingatkan saya, saya belum mencoba eksperimen yang belum. waktu yang baik. Jika kiri tidak baik, coba dari kanan, atau sehingga mereka katakan. Kukuku ...) Hiiro menyeringai sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi dua lainnya takjub melihat dia seperti itu, berpikir bahwa ia sampai dengan tidak baik lagi. Pada hari berikutnya, mereka

naik ke sebuah bukit dekat check point. "Hei, kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Arnold tampak ragu, yang marah Hiiro off. "Lakukan saja apa yang saya katakan." Muir memandang mereka gelisah. "Oke, mari kita mulai." Hiiro berkata demikian, kemudian menulis "ringan" ke dadanya dengan kekuatan sihir. Dia mengalami kesulitan menulis seperti ini, tapi dia tidak menggunakan « Menulis Air » sebagai biaya yang terlalu tinggi. Setelah itu ia aktif dan dihitung sampai empat puluh di kepalanya. "Semua set." "Baik. Ohh, Anda benar-benar terang! "

Pergi dengan perawakan Hiiro, ia akan sekitar enam puluh kilo tanpa diragukan lagi, tapi sekarang dia berbobot tidak lebih dari beberapa kilo. Arnold mengangkatnya seperti tombak. "Y- Anda benar-benar yakin tentang hal ini?" "Cepat sudah. Aku bilang itu hanya berlangsung selama satu menit, jadi aku hanya punya dua puluh detik tersisa sekarang! " "Baik!" Arnold mengerahkan semua kekuatannya dan kemudian ... "WRAAAAAR!" ia melemparkan Hiiro ke langit dengan sekuat tenaga. WHOOOOOOOSH! " Uh! " Hiiro menyipitkan mata dari tekanan udara luar biasa dan melepas tanah dengan banyak kecepatan, merasa seperti bola meriam. (Oh ~ Nice view dari sini) Dia mengagumi pemandangan indah di dalam hatinya. Maka efek dari "ringan" menghilang dan ia perlahan-lahan

kehilangan momentum. Saat ia hendak berhenti di udara, ia menulis kata ke udara. Kali ini "terbang". Dia bertujuan punggungnya dan diaktifkan, karena ia membayangkan terbang bebas seperti binatang bersayap seperti itu. Tentu saja ia sebelumnya telah memeriksa bahwa ia bisa terbang dengan menulis itu di telapak tangannya. Mengarahkannya pada punggungnya sebagian besar aneh. (Mhm, sayap ... Mungkin aku harus mencoba apakah saya dapat tumbuh beberapa kali) Dia mendapat sedikit bersemangat dari setelah menemukan tantangan baru. Ini bagian dari dirinya menunjukkan berapa banyak anak yang masih. Maka efek dari "terbang" terwujud. (Ohh ~ aku terbang ~ Tapi agak lambat. Saya secepat berjalan, saya pikir?) Dia membayangkan dirinya terbang lebih cepat, tapi kecepatannya tidak berubah. Yah, itu tidak mengganggu rencananya, jadi itu baik-baik saja. Perlahan membangkitkan lebih tinggi ke langit, ia

terbang miring atas check point. Pada ketinggian ini, ia hanya tampak seperti burung kecil untuk orang-orang di tanah. Tapi kemudian satu menit berlalu dan efeknya berakhir. Dia ingin menulis "terbang" lagi, tapi tidak bisa. (Sepertinya saya tidak bisa menulis dua kali berturut-turut setelah semua) Menulis kata yang sama berturut-turut adalah mustahil. Dia telah memeriksa pada yang sebelumnya juga, jadi dia tidak panik. (Lalu aku akan pergi dengan ini selanjutnya!) Dia menulis kata "mengambang". Setelah itu, ia berhenti turun dan datang berhenti di udara. Mengambang di tengah udara itu perasaan yang agak aneh. "Mhm, berapa banyak telah melihat dunia dari begitu tinggi?" Dari atas,

« Edea » tampak cantik. Dia bisa melihat tanah hijau, laut biru dan pegunungan tinggi. Sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat Anda menyadari Ibu Alam. (Sekarang aku hanya akan mengulangi menulis "terbang" dan "mengambang") Dengan itu dalam pikiran, ia menikmati pemandangan sambil menunggu efek dari "mengambang" menghilang. Sementara , Arnold dan Muir berada di titik cek. "H- Hei, Paman, akan Hiiro-san baik-baik saja?" "Tidak tahu. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat

seseorang yang sembrono seperti dia ". Hiiro menjelaskan mereka rencana kemarin dengan cara berikut: Pertama dia mengurangi berat badan sendiri dengan menulis kata "ringan". Lalu ia membiarkan sekitar tiga puluh detik berlalu. Adapun alasan untuk jeda ini, tampaknya ia hanya bisa mengaktifkan kata berikutnya ketika satu menit berlalu setelah kata dengan efek sementara. Paling buruk, ia bisa berakhir crashring ke dalam tanah selama satu menit ia dilemparkan. Oleh karena itu ia Arnold membuang dia setelah empat puluh detik. Sisanya dua puluh detik akan berlalu saat dia masih dalam gerakan ke atas. Namun, itu hanya layak karena Arnold memiliki cukup kekuatan sebagai 'Gabranth'. Sebagai langkah berikutnya, dia akan terbang di udara dengan menggunakan kata "terbang". Tentu saja mereka bertanya mengapa ia tidak menggunakan itu dari awal, tapi dia tidak bisa menggunakan kata yang sama berturut-turut dan ada kemungkinan tinggi

dia akan terlihat oleh seseorang sebagai momentum akan lambat maka. Tentu saja ada juga kemungkinan dia mendapatkan melihat sebagai Arnold melemparkannya, tapi pasti akan berpikir matanya bermain dia lelucon sebagai Hiiro lepas landas dengan kecepatan cukup. Langkah terakhir dari rencana yang terlibat menggunakan "terbang" dan "mengambang" alternatif dan mencari tempat yang sunyi untuk mendarat. Mereka bertanya apakah tidak ada metode sederhana dengan menggunakan kata-kata dan Hiiro telah memeriksa pada itu juga. Dia menemukan cara untuk menyalin

« Visa » dengan menggunakan kata "copy". Namun, Hiiro selalu ingin mencoba terbang seperti ini dan karena ini adalah kesempatan yang baik, ia pergi melalui dengan itu. "Serius, saya tidak ' t tahu apakah dia seorang jenius atau hanya bodoh. " "Ahaha ..." "Bagaimanapun, dia anak nakal." Arnold hanya bisa memberikan tawa pura-pura pada saat ini. Namun, hal itu membuatnya bingung bagaimana ia yakin bahwa Hiiro akan menariknya tanpa masalah. Titik cek adalah kubah besar dari logam. Sebelum pergi ke sana, seorang petugas menegaskan « Visa » satu per satu. "Oke, Anda mungkin pergi." Diberitahu begitu, Muir masuk pertama, diikuti oleh Arnold tepat setelah itu. kubah itu penuh dengan toko-toko. Beberapa darurat dari penjaja, yang lainnya secara permanen terletak di sana. Ketika mereka

melanjutkan lebih lanjut dalam, ada sebuah pintu, cukup besar untuk membiarkan satu orang dewasa melalui, dijaga oleh dua petugas laki-laki di sisi kiri dan kanan. (Strict seperti biasa. Semua upaya untuk memeriksa orang-orang yang ingin lulus) Sementara berpikir begitu, ia menuju ke petugas bersama-sama dengan Muir. Sebuah lingkaran sihir ditarik tepat di depan petugas. Lingkaran bersinar biru ketika 'Humas' berdiri di atasnya, hijau untuk 'Gabranth', merah untuk 'evila' dan kuning untuk orang lain. Diskriminasi terhadap 'Pheom'? Pikiran itu terlintas dalam pikirannya, tapi tidak ada satu ras yang pernah melewati check point sampai sekarang. Untuk mulai dengan, mereka jarang menunjukkan diri mereka sendiri. Dikatakan bahwa tidak ada 'Humas' pernah bahkan melihat satu. Oleh karena itu 'Pheom' dikelompokkan bersama-sama dengan orang lain. "Pergi ke rumah, saya melihat. Anda jelas

untuk lulus! " Setelah kata-kata petugas, Arnold dan Muir mengambil pintu luar, menginjakkan kaki ke benua mereka sendiri. "Uwa ~ jembatan panjang seperti ~" Sama seperti Muir mengatakan, jembatan yang cukup lama untuk dipanggil megah membentang di depan mata mereka. Itu kira-kira sepuluh kilometer panjang, sehingga mengejutkan dimengerti. "Mari kita pergi, Muir." "Ya." "Tapi saya ingin tahu di mana ia berakhir di." "Ya, aku juga ~" Tentu saja mereka berarti Hiiro. Dia tidak terlihat, sehingga mereka berspekulasi bahwa ia berada di ujung jembatan dan mulai berjalan ke depan.

Bab 19: Encounter: a Rakasa Unik Pada saat itu, seperti dua lainnya telah menduga, Hiiro berada di atas bukit di dekatnya. Dari itu, ia bisa melihat jembatan tanpa ditemukan. Sebenarnya, ia telah dipaksa untuk mendarat di atas jembatan. Pergi dengan kecepatan lambat nya, biaya terlalu banyak mana untuk mendapatkan semua jalan ke sisi lain.

Ada sejumlah orang di jembatan ketika ia mendarat. Hiiro dipaksa untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya di jubah merah untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya, dan lari mencari perlindungan. Namun Rakyat Binatang di jembatan hanya berpikir bahwa dia adalah setan terbang menukik ke bawah berburu makanan, sehingga mereka membayarnya ada pikiran. (Jembatan ini terlalu lama. Hanya seberapa jauh berjalan ...) Tidak seperti di game, jika Anda terlalu lelah HP Anda akan turun. Jadi saat menjalankan jarak jauh, itu akan turun sedikit. Namun juga pulih perlahan-lahan jika Anda beristirahat. Benua Beastman ditutupi hijau.

Perbedaan utama antara satu ini dan Human satu adalah jumlah satwa liar liar. Tentu saja,

benua manusia juga rumah bagi sedikit lingkungan vegetasi dan pegunungan juga. Namun, di sini di tanah dan hutan; di danau dan sungai, satwa liar sekitarnya memiliki lebih banyak energi. (Jadi setiap benua memiliki kemampuannya sendiri) Titik penjualan utama benua manusia adalah ekosistem buatan manusia nya. Manufaktur dan perdagangan; impor dan ekspor. Itu adalah tanah bisnis. (Aku ingin tahu apa benua evila memiliki ... Saya kira saya harus melihatnya dengan mata saya sendiri cepat atau lambat.) (TL: evila, ditulis sebagai magis makhluk / setan, dibaca sebagai evila)

Karena saya pikir ini, kereta berhenti di depan saya. Dari itu datang seorang pria

yang tampaknya menjadi penjual a. Tentu saja, dia beastman a. (Ini buruk ... Aku tidak bisa ditemukan di sini.) Arnold mengatakan bahwa tidak seperti benua manusia, ini adalah tanah di mana Anda bisa secara acak diserang dari biru. Sebuah negara-perang ditunggangi. Ada kemungkinan diserang hanya karena satu makhluk dari ras manusia. Jika itu terjadi saya tidak berencana untuk kalah, tapi aku tidak bisa menyebabkan keributan di sini. Saya tidak ingin terpisah dari Arnold ketika saya masih bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut dari dia. (... Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu.)

Saya menulis karakter pada tubuh saya, sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang orang tertentu memiliki. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Apakah Anda butuh tumpangan? " Menanggapi pertanyaan jujur pria itu, Hiiro melepas tudungnya. "Oh, Anda memiliki beberapa telinga indah di sana!" Pria itu tersenyum gembira. "Saya minta maaf. Teman saya harus segera datang. Terima kasih atas perhatian, tapi tidak keberatan saya. " "Oh? Saya lihat. Saya berharap Anda perjalanan yang aman. " Dan orang itu kembali ke keretanya.

(Aku entah bagaimana berhasil melewatinya. Tapi beastman yang cukup ramah) Aku menyentuh telinga yang bermunculan di kepala saya. Mereka cukup lembut untuk disentuh. Tapi telinga bukan satu-satunya hal yang berubah. Rambut Hiiro telah berubah menjadi warna perak. Ini adalah warna yang sama seperti Muir. Menggunakan nya "Firman Magic" dan menahan gambar ras Muir dalam pikiran, Hiiro telah menulis 「Copy」 di tubuhnya. Namun, jika ia telah memikirkan Muir dirinya maka struktur wajahnya akan telah sangat berubah dan itu akan sulit untuk menyeimbangkan, sehingga ia mencoba membayangkan sesuatu yang lain. Namun ia hanya pernah bertemu 2 Beastmen dalam hidupnya.

Psikologi Hiiro itu tidak akan mampu menangani berubah menjadi seorang pria tua seperti Arnold, jadi dia terjebak dengan pemikiran ras Muir. Dan di sini menandai kelahiran berambut, anak berkacamata perak. Kata-kata hanya mengubah sifat dasar dari target, sehingga efek tetap dari waktu ke waktu. Hiiro harus menulis 「Kembali」 untuk kembali. (Ini aneh untuk memiliki ekor. Tubuhku terasa aneh ringan, dan gigi taring saya mendapatkan anehnya kuat.) Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dua lainnya akhirnya sampai di sini. Mereka dapat menemukan saya dengan jubah merah saya. Tapi kan ... "Ada apa dengan haaaaaaiiiir itu!"

Saya duga ini terjadi. Bahkan Muir memungkinkan keluar suara. "Nah, mari kita pergi." "Oy, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti tidak ada yang off !? Ada banyak hal yang saya ingin membalas di kanan sekarang! " "Seperti biasa, kau yang cukup rewel. Hanya diam sebentar, seperti itu shorty di sana. " "Muir adalah terlalu banyak kejutan untuk berbicara! Hanya jelaskan! Mengapa rambut Anda dengan warna yang sama seperti saya tercinta Muir !? " Dan jadi saya mulai menjelaskan bertentangan dengan keinginan saya. Muir menatapku dalam kegembiraan. Dia menyentuh rambutnya sendiri dan menatap telingaku.

"Bagi Anda untuk dapat melakukan sesuatu seperti itu ... Bagaimana rusak kan? " "Koku Koku" Saya sudah bosan berurusan dengan kedua. Aku mengeluarkan menguap. Aku telah menetapkan awal hari sehingga akan ada beberapa orang yang menyaksikan saya, jadi saya ingin tidur. "Yah, tidak seperti saya hal yang nyata. Hanya bentuk saya telah berubah. " "Hm? Jadi kemampuan fisik Anda masih manusia? " "Cukup banyak." "Saya melihat, tapi tetap saja, ajaib Anda cukup menakjubkan." Kedua tampaknya telah melihat "Kata Magic" 's kegunaan benar. Mereka membiarkan keluar mendesah.

"Anyways, di mana akan kita menuju dari sini?" Sebagai Hiiro bertanya, Arnold poin jarinya. "Jika kita kepala ke barat dari sini, kita harus menemukan desa 【】 Doggam" "Semacam tempat apa itu?" "Ini adalah kota klan「 Bearnt 」." (TL: Ditulis Bear People, dibaca sebagai Bearnt) (「Bearnt」. Saya membaca tentang mereka dalam sebuah ensiklopedia. Rupanya mereka cukup ras damai, tidak seperti beruang.) Di ibukota manusia, saya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pengetahuan dengan membaca buku-buku yang disimpan di serikat.

"Nah,「 Bearnt 」adalah rakyat lembut, saya tidak berpikir Anda akan diserang bahkan jika Anda tahu." Jadi informasi yang saya mencapai itu benar. "Juga madu yang mereka hasilkan dikatakan cukup kelezatan." "Ho? Aku akan melihat ke depan untuk itu. " "Ya." "Apa Yg? Shorty yang tidak pernah ada? " Reaksi Muir ini mirip dengan saya sendiri, jadi itu dapat disimpulkan dia belum pernah ke desa itu. "Y-ya. T-kebenaran adalah, baik ... " Tampaknya sulit untuk mengatakan, tapi saya bisa merasakan bahwa dia percaya bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang harus menyebutkan. Tapi gelombang Hiiro tangannya.

"Ah, jika Anda tidak ingin mengatakan itu, Anda tidak perlu." "Eh?" Muir menatap kosong pada Hiiro. Arnold berikut dalam setelan. "Aku tidak tertarik pada masa lalu kalian, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk memaksa diri untuk mengatakan apa-apa." "... T-bukan itu, tapi ..." Arnold terlihat menuju sedih Muir, dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu untuk meringankan suasana. "Selama denda Hiiro dengan itu, saya kira kita bisa berhenti di situ, Muir!" "Paman ..." "Mari kita pergi sudah."

Hiiro mulai berjalan off. Arnold mulai menepuk kepala Muir, dan kemudian berbisik ke telinganya. "Saya tahu bahwa Anda cemas, tapi Hiiro menjadi Hiiro, jika Anda mengatakan kepadanya, dia mungkin akan hanya merespon dengan sesuatu seperti, 'dan jadi apa?'" "Y-ya ... itu benar." Setelah mendengar kata-kata Arnold, tampaknya beban telah diangkat dari dada Muir. "Saya berharap bahwa Anda akan dapat menceritakan suatu hari." "Ya!" "Nah, mari kita pergi sehingga kita tidak kehilangan dia!" "Ya!"

Saat ia melihat Muir berjalan setelah Hiiro, pikirnya sesuatu seperti, 'bagaimana lucu'. Jika Hiiro telah melihat ekspresi Arnold, ia akan menyeretnya ke pengadilan sudah. Setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka menemukan monster pertama yang mereka telah melihat dalam beberapa saat. "Saya pikir ini adalah ... a BukBuk?" BukBuks adalah monster yang ada dalam bentuk buku. Itu ukuran cukup besar. Selain itu, kekuatan ini rakasa berasal dari ... Snap Snap! "Uoh! Cukup baut kuat petir di sana. " Arnold berteriak saat ia menghindari itu.

Benar, BukBuks monster dengan kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir. Whatsmore, spesies yang berbeda dari

rakasa bisa belajar berbagai varietas sihir .Namun sulit untuk dibedakan BukBuk subspesies. "Sudah lama sejak aku bertemu rakasa layak diperjuangkan. Pak Tua, saya akan meninggalkan satu sampai Anda. " "Sempurna! Menonton permainan anggar brilian Arnold-sama! Muir, mundur! " "F-baik saja!" Kita masing-masing membawa mereka pada satu waktu. (Satu orang tua itu menggunakan guntur. Tambang adalah ...) Bang! Tiba-tiba tangan besar muncul dari tanah, mencoba meraih Hiiro.

"Saya melihat, jadi spesialisasi Anda adalah bumi!"

Hiiro mengeluarkan penindik dan air mata selain tangan tanah. Tapi keajaiban BukBuk itu menyebabkan beberapa retakan kecil untuk membuka. The celah maju ke arahnya, menghentikan gerakannya. "Jangan terlalu sombong ..." Hiiro berkonsentrasi sulap menjadi jarinya dan menulis 「tenang」 di udara. Dia melemparkannya di tanah dan mengaktifkan. Tanah menjadi tenang, dan celah berhenti di jejak mereka. The BukBuk tampaknya cukup bingung, dan ragu-ragu dalam casting mantra berikutnya. "Binasalah!" Dalam rentang waktu tersebut, Hiiro cepat menutup kesenjangan antara mereka. Cepat erects dinding kotoran Infront itu sendiri.

"Itu hampir tidak cukup untuk menghentikan muka saya!" Tanpa berhenti, Hiiro menyodorkan pedangnya ke dinding. Dan pisau melewati itu cukup mudah. The BukBuk balik dinding juga tertusuk. Dan setelah membiarkan keluar suara seperti suara tumpukan kertas jatuh ke tanah, rakasa berhenti bergerak. "Dan sekarang, Trotsky adalah ..." Dia tampaknya sudah selesai. Setelah menghindari guntur dan menutup jarak, hanya butuh satu ayunan pedang besar untuk mengakhiri keberadaan BukBuk itu. "Apakah Anda melihat itu !? Itulah kekuatan saya! Nahahahahah! "

Dia tampaknya berada dalam ekstasi. Ini mungkin telah menjadi rakasa merepotkan, tapi itu pasti pada tingkat kita bisa ditangani.

Apakah itu benar-benar yang besar untuk mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka? Aku mendesah. Setelah pertempuran itu, kami bertemu lebih monster seperti yang kita menuju ke jalan. Setelah mengatasi berbagai medan perang, kita berakhir di hutan.

"Jika kita melewati hutan ini, kita akan tiba di 【】 Doggam!" "Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh?" "Apa Yg?" "Ada begitu banyak monster sebelumnya, tapi setelah kami masuk hutan ini, kami belum melihat satu pun." "Bukankah mereka hanya takut pada kami?" "Kau yakin adalah orang tua akan mudah." "S-maaf, setiap kali Paman mendapat sombong, ia menjadi seperti ini." "Aku sudah menyerah pada dirinya, jadi

jangan khawatir." "Y-ya ... * sigh *" Muir terlihat sedikit malu saat ia menatap Arnold. Seolah-olah dia seorang anak mengamati ayahnya pada hari Orang Tua. (TL: event di mana orang tua mengamati bagaimana anak-anak mereka lakukan di sekolah) Arnold, yang mondar-mandir penuh kemenangan tiba-tiba menghentikan perjalanannya. Hiiro menjadi khawatir, dan memanggil dia. Dia memberi dari ekspresi gugup. "Oy, apa yang salah?"

Hiiro meminta saat ia melihat ke depan, dan di depan, dia melihat babi hutan tunggal. Hiiro pikir itu hanya rakasa lain, tapi anehnya, itu adalah rakasa yang tidak dalam salah

satu buku Hiiro itu. Babi hutan belum melihat pendekatan partai, dan damai makan rumput. Dia telah membaca tentang rakasa yang sama, jadi dia bertanya. "Apakah itu Big Boar?" "N-tidak, itu ..." Arnold bertindak aneh. Dia tampaknya menjadi takut. The Big Boar Hiiro tahu memiliki rambut cokelat pendek, namun rakasa di depan mereka adalah merah. "Hiiro ... Kami melarikan diri." "Wha? Apa yang kau katakan? " "Jangan khawatir, hanya mencoba untuk bergerak tanpa membuat suara." Mengerutkan kening Hiiro saat melihat Arnold upaya untuk menghindari tenang babi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang Anda lakukan, Anda mesum?"

"Saya selalu mengatakan aku bukan cabul! ... Ah. " Arnold memungkinkan keluar suara yang besar, dan ternyata pucat. Hiiro melihat kembali pada babi dan menemukan itu menatap marah pada mereka. "D-sialan ... Ini salahmu, Hiiro!" "Dan jadi apa? Apakah itu rakasa sesuatu yang istimewa? " "T-itu adalah rakasa Unik!" "Unik?" Saya percaya bahwa buku-buku mengatakan bahwa monster unik yang sangat langka. Dan bahwa mereka sangat ganas. Ekspresi panik Arnold tampaknya untuk mengkonfirmasi hal ini.

"T-itu adalah Red Boar. Sebuah Rakasa Pangkat S! " "Hmm."

\- Unik perkelahian Unik. Bab 20: The Pembatasan Word Sihir Hiiro terlihat di Red Boar sekali lagi.

Untuk melawan rakasa peringkat S, biasanya Anda harus menjadi petualang Rank S atau di atas. Jika tidak tingkat bahaya akan terlalu tinggi. Namun melihat Rakasa Unik pertamanya hanya tertarik Hiiro lanjut.

"Old Man, apa peringkat kamu?" "Me? Aku C, Pangkat C. " "Hm, kau cukup tinggi." "Bagaimana denganmu?" "Saya pikir itu E ... tidak, saya menjadi D." Ketika ia terakhir diperiksa Kartu Guild-nya, telah menunjukkan peringkat D. Tampaknya melawan monster alami meningkatkan pangkatnya. "C dan D ... Tidak terlihat seperti kita di mana saja dekat dengan mengambil sebuah S." "Apakah begitu?" Tidak seperti Arnold, Hiiro bahkan tidak bingung. Namun ia masih merasa permusuhan yang berasal dari Boar tersebut.

"W-kita harus lari. Kami memiliki Muir dengan kami di sini. " "Kenapa kita harus melakukan itu? Kami

hanya bisa membawanya ke bawah. " "Jangan meminta hal yang mustahil! Rank S lebih kuat dari Anda thi- " Sebelum Arnold selesai hukumannya, Red Boar mulai pengisian. Ini lebih cepat daripada rakasa mereka telah lihat sebelumnya. Dalam sekejap, Hiiro tanaman tendangan di dada Arnold, menendang dia keluar dari jalan babi hutan. "Ow! Sialan! Ini terlalu cepat! " Arnold mengeluh, tapi Hiiro adalah sebaliknya. (Amazing. Jadi ini berada pada peringkat S ...)

The Red Boar telah mengambil posisi tempur. Auranya cukup tangguh. Terlebih lagi, setelah mereka menghindari tuduhan itu, babi itu pada kursus ditetapkan untuk

sebuah pohon besar; Namun, salah satu yang pecah adalah pohon. The Red Boar lolos tanpa cedera. (Ini kulit dan taring tampaknya cukup sulit. Jika saya mengambil bahwa biaya kepala-on, My HP akan turun menjadi 0) Jika ini adalah permainan, ia mungkin telah mampu berdiri, tapi dalam kehidupan nyata pukulan seperti itu bisa menyebabkan kematian instan. Hiiro cemberut, bertanya-tanya hal yang diterapkan ke dunia ini. Apapun kasusnya, ia ingin menghindari rasa sakit. "O-oy, Lari Hiiro! Muir, Anda juga! " Muir gemetar ketakutan, mengintip keluar dari tempat persembunyian di balik beberapa pohon. The Red Boar wajah kita lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membunuh hal itu." "D-jangan bodoh! Tidak ada cara Anda bisa mengalahkan itu! " "Tenang. Bagi saya, tidak ada yang mustahil. " "Untuk of- cinta! Dari mana keyakinan yang berasal dari! Lihat, itu datang lagi! " Arnold menghindari itu dengan melompat, tapi Hiiro bahkan tidak bergerak. "I-idiot! Menghindari! " Tanah mulai bergetar, dan paku kaktus-seperti muncul dari tanah impaling Red Boar ... atau tidak. "Wha !?" Paku istirahat pada kontak dengan kulit celeng. Dan Mengisi tidak malam melambat. "Sial."

Hiiro entah bagaimana dihindari dengan menyelam ke tanah, namun dia marah bagaimana serangan itu tidak berpengaruh apapun. Menghindar nya adalah kedua terlambat, dan tangan kirinya datang ke dalam kontak dengan Red Boar. Dampak kecil berputar seluruh tubuhnya, dan memukul dia ke tanah. "Gu- !?" Tubuhnya diambil oleh rasa sakit. "Hiro!" Arnold memanggil, tapi Hiiro tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk menjawab. Mengabaikan rasa sakit, ia segera berdiri kembali. Namun ia bergoyang goyah. "Bajingan ini ... Anda yakin tidak sedikit." Dia melotot di Red Boar.

(Sempurna, ada karakter yang saya sudah lama ingin menguji. Aku akan menggunakannya pada yang satu ini.) Hiiro berkonsentrasi sihir di jarinya dan mulai menulis karakter. Sulit untuk bergerak, dan untuk beberapa alasan, itu butuh waktu lama untuk menulis. Dalam periode itu, Boar sudah mulai serangan berikutnya. Ini melepaskan taring dan mengirimkannya langsung ke arahnya. (Ia bahkan bisa melakukan itu !?) Hiiro berhasil menghindar gading, tapi Boar sekali lagi mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Ini tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menulis apa pun.

Tiba-tiba, Arnold membanting tubuhnya ke panggul babi hutan. The Boar kawat gigi kakinya tidak jatuh, tetapi sebagai konsekuensi biaya yang dihentikan.

"Bagaimana itu! Apakah Anda melihat? Ini adalah Arnold-sama's- " Mata Merah babi hutan cahaya warna berbahaya karena menatap Arnold marah. "Ah, um, itu ..." Sementara Arnold menghadapi rakasa, Hiiro bergegas untuk menulis kata-katanya. (Sialan! Pindah, jari-jari saya!) Tapi jari-jarinya gemetar dan dia tidak bisa menulis dengan baik. Ini hanya membuatnya lebih kesal. Sementara dia melakukan itu, babi hutan biaya Arnold. "Uhyaa!"

Ia menghindari dengan mengambil lompatan besar ke samping. Tapi kemudian gading terbang mengejarnya. Dia menggunakan pedang besar untuk menjaga terhadap

mereka, tetapi dampak itu sendiri mengirimkan dia terbang. "Guha! ... A-seperti yang saya pikir. Ini terlalu st ... " Arnold memiliki ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, saat ia menatap lawannya yang belum mengambil satu titik kerusakan. (Hanya sedikit ... Hanya sedikit lebih lama dan ... .. Ini dilakukan!) Dia selesai karakternya, dan sekarang semua ia lakukan adalah menekan Boar dengan itu. Tapi jarak ke Red Boar terlalu panjang. Pada jarak ini, ada kemungkinan tinggi hilang.

"Pria Tua!" "W-apa itu! Apakah Anda akhirnya memutuskan untuk lari? "

"Kau di jalan, bergerak." "Wha!" Hiiro membutuhkan Red Boar menargetkan dirinya sendiri, sehingga memiliki Arnold ada hinderance. "Apa yang kau katakan!" "Jangan khawatir, hanya pergi bersembunyi dengan shorty tersebut. Aku akan melakukan sisanya. " "... Seolah-olah aku bisa- Owaah!" Gading The Red Boar datang padanya lagi dan ia melompat untuk menghindari mereka. Arnold melihat wajah Hiiro, melihat tekadnya. Berpikir bahwa ia memiliki semacam rencana, Arnold mengikuti kata-kata dan lolos Hiiro itu. "Sekarang datang, Anda sembrono bajingan. Datang langsung ke arahku. "

Dan seperti yang ia mendengar kata-kata Hiiro tentang provokasi, Red Boar menghadapi dia dengan wajah marah dan mulai menendang tanah. Dengan satu tendangan terakhir, ia mulai berjalan pada Hiiro dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Hiiro menunjuk jarinya di Boar pengisian, dan membuat gerakan seolah-olah ia sedang menarik pemicu pistol. (Ambil ini!) The Boar tampaknya terkejut untuk kedua sebagai karakter terbang ke arahnya, tapi itu membuat kepercayaan diri yang bertanggung jawab dan tidak mencoba untuk menghindar. Akibatnya, karakter hits babi secara langsung, dan ... Whomp!

Seolah-olah semua kekuatan yang terkuras dari tubuhnya, Red Boar jatuh ke tanah. Momentum dari biaya yang menyebabkan ia meluncur di tanah untuk jarak jauh. (Baik, itu bekerja.) Melihat situasi tersebut, bersembunyi Arnold dan Muir perlahan mendekati Hiiro. "O-oy, Hiiro. Apa yang kamu lakukan? " "Ah? Aku meletakkannya untuk tidur. " "Tidur Tidur !? H-bagaimana kau ... ah, magic kecurangan Anda. " "Ya." Arnold pemberitahuan sesuatu yang aneh. Biasanya, Hiiro akan mengambil sikap angkuh di sini, tetapi tampaknya hatinya di tempat lain. Hiiro melihat kembali pada Boar tidur.

(Aku meletakkannya untuk tidur. Itu bagus. Tapi aku mengambil jalan terlalu panjang untuk melakukannya.) Tidak seperti biasanya, ia membutuhkan sekitar 30 detik untuk menulis satu karakter. (Karena saya menggunakan sihir untuk paksa mengubah keadaan target saya adalah bahwa "Rebound"? Mengubah keadaan makhluk hidup lain selain diriku tampaknya untuk menghasilkan efek ini. Menulis 「Sleep (眠)」 mengambil banyak usaha ini. Apa yang akan 「 Kematian (死) 」ambil? ...) Karena ia berpikir ini, menggigil turun punggungnya.

(Tidak, selama aku menjaga citra 「Kematian (死)」 dalam pikiran saya, saya tidak mendapatkan "Rebound". Bahkan untuk

「Sleep (眠)」, lebih dari "Rebound", rasanya seperti itu hanya sulit untuk menulis. Tampaknya beberapa kata memerlukan sedikit kompensasi. Aku ingin tahu apakah kata-kata yang berbeda membutuhkan obeisances yang berbeda.) Benar, "Rebound" seharusnya membawa bencana bagi diri sendiri. Kali ini, kecepatan penulisan sederhana turun. Ia tidak merasa seperti "Rebound". ("Needle (針)」 dan 「keras硬」 memiliki AoE dari 4 tatami (6.61 m 2). Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba membayangkan efek, daerah itu adalah batas. Selalu ada pembatasan. Jadi setiap kata memiliki pembatasan sendiri. Itu saja yang saya perlu tahu sekarang. Dan untuk saat ini ...)

Hiiro berjalan ke dalam tidur Red Boar. Efeknya harus berlangsung selama 1 menit, sehingga harus segera bangun. "Aku akan mengambil hidup Anda sekarang." Dia mencoba untuk mendorong 「penindik」 melalui tubuhnya, tapi itu cukup sulit. Seperti yang diharapkan dari sebuah rakasa S Rank. "Ha!" Dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya, dan akhirnya pisau melewati kulit. The Red Boar convulses keras dan akhirnya binasa. Beeeeeep. Sebuah suara yang dia tidak mendengar sementara gema melalui kepalanya. Hiiro memeriksa statusnya. - Hiiro Okamura

Lv 33 HP: 102/610 MP: 123/1290 EXP: 33089 BERIKUTNYA: 4210 ATX: 216 (278) DEF: 165 (180) AGL: 301 (303) HIT: 164 (172) INT: 267 (271) "Atribut Magical" Tidak ada "Magic" Kata Ajaib (Rantai tunggal Unlocked | Air Kata Unlocked | Paralel Menulis unlocked)

"Judul" Tidak terlibat Pengamat, Worlder lain, Word Pengguna, Yang Tercerahkan, Ripper, Orang yang membayangkan,

Pembunuh Unik, Gourmet Bajingan, Dia yang Mengikuti Jalan nya Sendiri Bab 21 – The Importance of Level Hiiro hampir menghabiskan seluruh MP di pertemuan itu. Namun, tampaknya menjadi layak usaha. Ini rakasa peringkat S tampaknya telah memberikan pengalaman yang cukup untuk meningkatkan tingkat nya dengan 4.

Sepertinya hp Hiiro telah dikurangi dengan jumlah yang cukup. Hanya satu hit cahaya telah mengurangi hp Hiiro oleh lebih dari setengah dari itu jumlah aslinya. Beberapa judul baru dan keterampilan telah ditambahkan status Hiiro itu. Hiiro cepat membuka skill yang disebut "Beberapa Rantai". "Beberapa Rantai" konsumsi 50 mp Anda dapat menulis lebih dari satu karakter. Menulis karakter lain sementara karakter lain sedang aktif tidak akan menghentikan efek karakter pertama. Juga, Anda dapat menulis karakter yang sama terus-menerus yang menghasilkan efek sinergis. Hiiro tersenyum deviously. Dia menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi harus menunggu 40 detik sebelum mulai menulis karakter lain.

Menulis karakter terus memiliki banyak manfaat. Keterampilan ini akan telah membantu ketika Hiiro harus melewati pos pemeriksaan. Hiiro bisa terus menulis "terbang" tanpa bergantian antara "terbang" dan "mengambang." Efek ini sinergis namun ... "Apakah Anda melihat status Anda?" Suara Arnold bangun Hiiro dari pikirannya. "Jadi Hiiro, berapa kali kau tingkat?" "Kau diratakan?" "Tidak, aku tidak. Saya hanya ingin tahu." "Anda? Apakah Anda ingin tahu berapa banyak pengalaman pukulan membunuh memberi?"

"Saya hanya ingin melihat berapa banyak pengalaman berada di sebuah pesta yang

menewaskan seorang rakasa peringkat S dapat memberikan." Saya lihat. Anda dapat mendaftarkan partai dengan serikat. Jika Anda melawan rakasa dengan anggota partai kedua mendapatkan jumlah yang sama pengalaman. Namun, saya dan Arnold memperoleh jumlah yang berbeda dari pengalaman karena kita tidak berada di sebuah pesta bersama-sama. "Oh, kita bisa terdaftar sebagai pesta di Surge jika Anda ingin Hiiro" "Aku dan paman dalam pesta bersama-sama!" "Hei Hiiro tingkat apa kamu?" "Orang tua ceritakan apa tingkat Anda pertama kali" "Apakah saya harus? Aku 35."

"Omong kosong!" "... Me? Tunggu apa katamu?" "..." "Jadi apa tingkat yang Anda?" Saya sedikit marah karena tingkat saya masih sedikit lebih rendah dari Arnold. "By the way, Muir hanya tingkat 13." "Yup!" "Jadi apa tingkat yang Anda?" "... 33" "Itu luar biasa! Tapi tunggu adalah bahwa tingkat Anda sebelum atau setelah Anda mengalahkan rakasa peringkat S." "Sebelum saya mengalahkan Red Boar saya sekitar 29."

"Aku ingin tahu apakah ada orang yang cukup gila di dunia ini selain Anda yang akan melawan rakasa yang unik ... dan mengalahkan itu sementara di bawah level 30." "Hei mesum. Apa yang kau katakan?" "Aku tidak cabul! Rakasa itu adalah level 50 atau lebih tinggi! Kau sekitar setengah dari itu. Itu hanya membuat saya berkata-kata." "Kemudian hanya diam!" (Saya menambahkan ini untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih baik)

Hiiro berpikir tentang hal itu untuk sementara waktu. Tampaknya menjadi situasi yang tidak normal jika ia adalah petualang rata-rata. Namun, di dunia ini hanya karena Anda memiliki statistik yang lebih tinggi itu tidak berarti bahwa Anda dijamin untuk menang.

Hiiro di hp lebih besar rusak ketika ia mengambil satu pukulan oleh Red Boar. Tapi dengan sihir firman-Nya ia mampu mengalahkan babi hutan. Sihir yang unik ridiculously lebih bertenaga. Tanpa sihir kata-kata saya itu akan menjadi lebih cerdas untuk melarikan diri seperti Arnold mengatakan. Melawan babi biasanya pada tingkat ini nekat. "Aku akan mendapatkan bagian dari Red Boar yang dapat ditukar di guild." "Bagian mana yang Anda inginkan?" "Seperti biasa bagian ..." "... Saya lihat."

Arnold mengangguk, dan mulai mengumpulkan bagian-bagian tubuh. Taring The Red Boar tampaknya akan berubah

warna, tapi ini mungkin merupakan karakteristik dari rakasa yang unik. "Tapi aku terkejut ... Untuk bahkan menghadapi rakasa Unik di daerah ini." "Apakah itu tidak biasa?" "Yah ... itu tidak biasa karena mereka begitu langka. Dalam semua waktu saya pergi di seluruh dunia aku tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya." "Saya melihat. Orang ini telah melihat lebih dari petualang biasa, tetapi tidak pernah mengalami rakasa unik sebelumnya." Tanpa kita membunuh peringkat ini S rakasa akan ada banyak kematian. Banyak petualang akan mati karena berusaha untuk membunuhnya.

"Namun, karena orang ini meninggal, aku takut bahwa monster di hutan mungkin muncul." "Ya yang mungkin terjadi." Karena kita datang ke hutan, kita tidak mengalami monster. The Red Boar tampaknya menjadi alasan mengapa semua monster melarikan diri. "Nah ini tampaknya menjadi hal yang baik. Sepertinya kita tidak akan memiliki monster menyerang kami segera." Sementara Arnold peregangan tangan keluar, monster yang sedang menunggu tiba-tiba muncul. "Kebohongan I ..." Pikiran Arnold tidak masuk akal, tapi ternyata benar-benar salah.

"Hei Orang tua, aku lelah, jadi berhati-hati dari mereka." "Apa? Help me!" "Mereka tidak monster unik. Jadi Anda mungkin tidak akan mati ... jadi bertahan di sana." "Tolong bantu saya!" "Baik aku akan melindungi Muir, tetapi Anda melakukan sisa pekerjaan." "Nooooo! Tolong bantu saya!" "Jadi bising. Hanya membunuh mereka sudah." "Mengerti. Aku akan menyeluruh." Arnold kemudian melompat ke dalam kawanan monster.

Huh, aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan mati?

Muir malu-malu menatapku mengharapkan sesuatu. "Yah, aku akan baik-baik saja menyembuhkan orang tua jika ia berhasil bertahan hidup." Setelah Hiiro mengatakan hal ini, Muir duduk di samping pohon ia bersandar pada. "Muir kau lelah?" "Saya, tapi aku akan tetap terjaga. Jadi saya bisa membantu orang tua jika dia membutuhkan saya." Muir mengatakan ini dengan tangan terlipat. Dia menilai bahwa dia akan membantu orang tua lebih jika ia sepenuhnya pulih, dan ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Muir tanpa jatuh tertidur menyaksikan pertarungan Arnold putus asa sebagai hari berlalu perlahan-lahan.

Setelah beberapa waktu Arnold kembali ke tempat di mana Hiiro dan Muir beristirahat. "Saya lelah" "Kerja bagus Paman!" "Senyum itu membuat saya merasa jauh lebih baik!" Senyum Muir membuat Arnold merasa sedikit lebih baik. Arnold kemudian melotot di Hiiro tidur. "Kau, Nak. Sementara saya putus asa berjuang, bukan menonton Muir Anda tidur?!" Sementara Arnold memegang tinjunya sambil mengepalkan gigi, Hiiro kata. "Karena aku mengalahkan rakasa yang unik sendiri aku lelah."

"Tidak ... Untuk menyebut itu sebagai cobaan adalah ... Orang ini, saraf apa!" "Hehehe, ya." Arnold duduk di sebelah Muir beristirahat dan Hiiro. Sinar matahari turun dari pohon-pohon lembut membungkus di sekitar mereka seperti selimut. "Hiiro yang Anda benar-benar?" "Apa maksudmu?" "Kau lebih kuat dari kebanyakan orang dengan sihir yang unik Anda. Itu sikap arogan ... baik meninggalkan yang samping. Anda bepergian sendirian, dan Anda ingin pergi ke benua binatang itu." "Yah ... Aku hanya ingin pergi benua binatang."

"Yah. The petualang biasa tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang mirip dengan apa yang Anda lakukan selama ini. Juga, pertarungan dengan Red Boar dari sebelumnya hampir bunuh diri." "Itu ..." Muir juga mendengar kebenaran dalam pidato dan mengangguk Arnold. "Juga untuk tingkat 33 kemampuan fisik Anda melebihi kuat. Juga, kepribadian Anda ..." "Hehehe, kepribadian tidak harus peduli bahwa banyak." "Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya melihat anak nakal seperti itu. Aku belum pernah melihat orang seperti Anda bahkan sebelum antara Beastman."

"Ya, aku tidak tertarik"

"Kau tampak di atas kebanyakan orang, saya takut bahwa Anda akan masuk ke situasi yang buruk segera." "Eh, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Arnold melihat wajah Muir yang menunjukkan bahwa dia bingung. "Muir kau masih takut manusia?" "Ya saya, tapi ..." "Bagaimana dengan saya?" "Yah ... Hiiro tidak terlalu buruk." "Juga, saya tidak berpikir Hiiro adalah buruk" Arnold menyela. "Dia benar-benar berbeda dari manusia saya bertemu sejauh ini." "Haha, aku?

"Sayangnya, Anda tampaknya menjadi reinkarnasi dari iblis. Cara Anda melihat Muir memuakkan." Muir tertawa meskipun dia tahu tentang keberadaan evila. "Saya senang bahwa Muir mampu tertawa seperti itu." "Paman ..." "Kau dipercayakan kepada saya oleh orang itu. Aku akan melakukan segalanya dalam kekuasaan saya untuk membuat Anda tetap aman." "... Tidak, bahkan aku akan menjadi lebih kuat. Saya ingin menjadi seperti paman dan beastman lain ketika saya tumbuh dewasa!" "Muir ..."

Sementara Arnold dan Muir keduanya saling menatap, Arnold lembut stroke kepalanya. Muir tersenyum gembira. Hiiro sedikit membuka matanya. Setelah ia melihat kedua dalam situasi seperti ini, ia menutup mereka dan jatuh kembali tertidur. Bab 22: The Bear Rakyat Doggam "Nah, mari kita bergegas." Hiiro perlahan bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Arnold melotot ke arahnya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"... Jika Anda sudah sembuh, maka saya kira tidak apa-apa. Tunggu, kita harus menunggu

untuk Anda! " "Fufufu, mari kita pergi!" Dengan desakan Muir, kelompok menekan dan seterusnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, mereka menemukan apa yang tampaknya menjadi pintu keluar hutan. "Oh, Akhirnya!" Arnold tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cepat. Setelah meninggalkan hutan, tiga menemukan diri mereka dalam bidang besar bunga. "Uwa ~" Muir menatap dalam diam, seolah-olah dia telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara. Angin lembut menyebabkan kelopak bergoyang bolak-balik. Itu adalah pemandangan yang luar biasa.

"Ini adalah 【Doggam Taman】." "Jadi ini ditanam oleh「 Bearnts 」?" "Ya. Ini cukup, bukan? Aroma ini juga ilahi. " Sebuah aroma manis cukup untuk menyebabkan seseorang air liur jemari di udara. Varietas campuran bunga di sini mungkin dilakukan berbagai macam madu yang lezat. "Dan setelah ini, kita harus mencapai desa「 Bearnt 」, 【】 Doggam!" Past lapangan, mereka bisa melihat sebuah desa. Desa ini sangat kecil, seolah-olah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan diri dari dunia. Ketika mereka memasuki desa, Hiiro dan co. melihat orang-orang berkumpul di Bearnt lebar, ruang terbuka. Mereka mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" "Eh? O-oh! Sudah beberapa saat, Arnold! " "Yo, Max! Kau hanya sebagai lemak seperti biasa! " Mereka memahami bahu masing-masing karena mereka memberikan salam. "Hm? Arnold ... telinga Anda ... " "Ah? Haha, baik ya. " Wajah Arnold tampak sedih. Tapi dia cepat pulih, dan mengambil persona ceria. "Perkenal kan. Ini adalah 「Bearnt」 Max. Kami berbagi minuman terakhir kali aku datang melalui desa ini. " Arnold berubah menjadi Hiiro dan Muir, dan memperkenalkan pria itu. Senyum Max berkedip sedikit kesedihan. "Max, izinkan saya memperkenalkan kedua."

Dia ternyata lagi untuk Max. "Anak ini adalah malaikat yang indah saya, bunga imut saya, Muir Castrea!" Meskipun ia mengatakan ini dengan nada ditentukan, semua orang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong. Wajah Muir perlahan-lahan berubah merah. "P-silahkan memperlakukan saya dengan baik!" Dia cepat-cepat menurunkan kepalanya. Melihat dia melakukannya menyebabkan mereka yang menonton adegan untuk tersenyum. "Ya ~ dan yang lain hanya karena ia terlihat. Dia brat disebut Hiiro. " Pengobatannya jelas berbeda, tapi Hiiro tidak perawatan particularily.

"Kalian berdua yang diterima di sini! Nama saya adalah Max! " Tubuhnya cukup stalky. Tidak, itu lebih seperti dia hanya memiliki banyak kelebihan lemak. (Dia lebih mirip babi dari beruang) (TL: Jadi dia seperti semacam ... Setengah Babi, Beruang Half-Man?) Hiiro berpikir sesuatu yang luar biasa kasar, seperti Arnold mempertanyakan Max pada alasan semua orang berkumpul di sana. Kemudian wajah Max berubah serius. "Ah, yang benar adalah bahwa seseorang melihat Rakasa Unik di hutan. Kami di sini memikirkan penanggulangan. " Arnold sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bahkan jika kita mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu, lawan kami berada pada peringkat S. Desa ini belum kekuatan untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu." "R-rank S? U-um, Max ...? " "Apa Yg?" "W-adalah bahwa Rakasa Unik mungkin ... Red Boar?" "Ya, aku heran kau tahu. Kau benar! " "Lebih dari sekedar mengetahui, kita kepala di temui, dan anak nakal ini membunuhnya, kau tahu." Arnold jeritan hatinya. "Oh ya, mana kalian berasal, lagian? Apakah Anda pergi melalui hutan? Maka keberuntungan harus berada di sisi Anda. Jika Anda mengalami hal itu, Anda akan mati. " "Yah, sesuatu yang tidak mati ..." "Apa maksudmu?"

Arnold mendesah, dan kemudian mulai mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "HHWWWAAATT !? Anda KEEEELED yang Rakasa Unik !? "(TL: pengucapan Nya adalah dari sini) Ini bukan hanya Max. Semua orang di daerah sekitarnya telah mengejutkan ditulis di wajah mereka. "Y-ya. Orang yang melakukannya adalah anak nakal ini. Berikut buktinya. " Dan dia membawa keluar rakasa bagian diselamatkan sebagai bukti. Kerumunan mendapatkan bahkan lebih bersemangat. "WhaWhaWhaWhat yang terjadi, Arnold !? Apa yang dia !? Apakah dia seorang SSS Rank? " "Ti-tidak ... Dia D Pangkat Adventurer ..." "WHAAAAAAAAAA !?"

Mulut Max hang terbuka saat ia menatap Hiiro. "D-dit orang ini benar-benar membunuhnya? Ini singkat, jahat bermata nakal !? " Max menyodorkan jarinya di Hiiro. Hiiro meraih itu. Memutar ... "Stooooop!" "Aku benci kalau orang menunjuk ke arahku." Daerah menjadi diam. Waktu tampaknya telah berhenti untuk desa. Arnold memungkinkan keluar napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku serius, orang. Aku tidak bisa pergi sejauh itu secara mendalam, tetapi Rakasa Unik sudah hilang, orang ini adalah salah satu yang tewas itu, dan desa sekarang aman. Silahkan saja berhenti di situ. "

Hiiro tampaknya sedikit terkesan. Jika Arnold telah mencoba untuk menjelaskan keajaiban khusus, maka ia akan memukul dia. Tapi tampaknya bahwa Arnold menghormati privasinya. Kesan Hiiro tentang Arnold telah meningkat sedikit. Dan krisis desa dihindari. Rakasa tidak pernah mencapai desa, dan tidak ada korban muncul. Membunuh Hiiro of the Red Boar membuatnya mendapatkan sedikit perhatian. Perasaan menatap tidak cukup nyaman, tetapi sebagai warga membuat makanan ekstra lezat, Hiiro memutuskan untuk memasang dengan itu. - - -

\- "Tapi aku terkejut bahwa Anda baik-baik saja, Arnold." Max menatap demi saat ia berbicara. "Apa ini?" "Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa seorang laki-laki binatang yang tampak seperti Anda telah diperbudak oleh manusia. Saya pikir itu pasti Anda ... telinga Anda, apakah mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk Anda? " "... Cukup banyak." Telinga Arnold yang tegas dicetak dalam memori Max yang tak bisa dilihat. Dan dia ingat rumor dari orang binatang berbalik budak.

"Tampaknya Anda telah melalui banyak. The Humas ras benar-benar melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan. " Max tidak mendapatkan tampak marah, tapi kata-katanya sepertinya membawa nada mengancam. Arnold merasa sedikit senang bahwa temannya semakin marah demi dirinya. "Ya, saya pasti tidak ingin kembali ke masa itu. Tapi sekarang, saya hidup cukup bahagia, Max. " "Arnold ..." "Aku bahkan sudah mulai melakukan hal-hal yang ingin saya. Saya menjadi seorang koki, dan aku bahkan punya anak perempuan. " "Oh ya, kapan kau mendapatkan gadis itu, lagian?" Arnold menyipitkan mata saat ia melihat Max tersenyum.

"Jangan salah paham. Meskipun dia anak saya, kita tidak terkait oleh darah. " "Apakah begitu?" "Ya. Seorang teman baik dipercayakan kepada saya. " Arnold menatap ke kejauhan, dan Max surut kepentingan dalam satu meneguk. Dia mendesah. "Tampaknya Anda benar-benar telah melalui banyak." "Yep ... Banyak hal yang terjadi." Keduanya dikelilingi oleh keheningan untuk sementara waktu. "Lalu apa anak itu? Dia tampaknya menjadi Binatang Man, dari ras yang sama dengan gadis itu. "

Arnold mengernyit. Saat ini, Hiiro menggunakan sihir untuk menyamarkan

dirinya. Akibatnya, ia memiliki rambut perak yang sama seperti Muir. "Um ... Ini itu! Dia kakak Muir! " "Jadi itu saja? Tidak heran mereka tampak begitu mirip! " (Saya pikir Hiiro akan memukul saya nanti ...) Berpikir tentang situasi yang suram itu, Arnold mulai merasakan udara semakin dingin.

"Tapi anak itu benar-benar gila. Saya belum pernah mendengar seseorang mengambil sebuah Red Boar sendiri sebelumnya. " "Y-ya. Orang itu agak aneh. " "Dalam banyak hal" kata Arnold dalam hatinya "Saya tidak akan menekannya lebih jauh. Kalian ini desa penyelamat, jadi tenang saja sebentar. " "Terima kasih, Max."

\- - - - - "Oy, shorty. Jangan terlalu pilih-pilih. " Hiiro memegang sebuah kacang hijau seperti makanan yang Muir tampaknya menghindari. "Eh ... tapi ..." "Jika Anda membenci begitu banyak, maka ..." Dia membungkus kacang polong di beberapa daging, dan membungkus bahwa dalam lebih banyak sayuran. "Di sini, makan ini." "... Baik"

Bahkan saat dia mencoba, mata Muir tampaknya menunjukkan beberapa perlawanan. Mata terbalik nya tampaknya mengatakan, 'Apakah saya benar-benar harus memakannya? " Dan dalam menanggapi, mata Hiiro yang tampaknya mengatakan, 'Jika Anda tidak makan, aku akan memaksa pada Anda. " Dan Hiiro Sorong makanan di mulutnya. Muir menutup matanya saat ia mengunyah. Dan kemudian membuka mereka dengan tatapan bingung. (Perasaan mengerikan hilang?) Seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Muir, Hiiro mulai berbicara.

"Alasan Anda benci itu mungkin tekstur, atau bau. Yang harus Anda lakukan adalah menyingkirkan itu. Daging ini memiliki cukup bau yang kuat, dan sayuran ini memiliki

tekstur kuat. Mereka akan membantu Anda mendapatkan lebih dari kebencian Anda dari mereka kacang. " "A-menakjubkan. Kau hampir seperti paman saya. " Hiiro ringan memukul kepala Muir. "Nyu !?" "Siapa seperti itu orang tua?" Mengerutkan kening Hiiro saat ia terus barang makanan di mulutnya. Muir memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya di mana tepatnya ia menempatkan semua makanan yang di dalam tubuh ramping. (Jika saya punya saudara ... akan merasa seperti ini?)

Dia mendapat perasaan hangat sedikit di dalam dadanya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi warna rambut Hiiro

saat mungkin memberikan ide-ide tersebut dia. Arnold jam tangan keduanya, dan menatap Hiiro seolah-olah ia akan menembaknya sampai mati. Tapi Orang beruang di sekitar mereka hanya salah paham situasi dan berpikir, 'Ya, kedua pasti saudara. " Perhatian Arnold itu tidak perlu. - - - - -

Setelah kelompok terus makan untuk sementara waktu, sekelompok perempuan di penari seperti pakaian yang memiliki tingkat

eksposur yang tinggi keluar. Tampaknya mereka akan melakukan tarian rakyat. Seseorang keluar membawa drum. Dia berirama ketukan itu, dan para penari bergerak untuk mencocokkan irama. "Wow ~! Orang-orang yang benar-benar cantik ~ dan menari adalah skillfull ~. " Muir memegang kedua tangannya, dan mengagumi mereka. Tapi Hiiro tampaknya lebih fokus pada makanan di depannya. Setelah mengisi mulutnya, ia melirik para penari. (Saya melihat. Jadi beruang Ras memiliki orang ramping juga.) Dan sekali lagi, ia berpikir sesuatu yang kasar sebelum beralih matanya kembali ke makanan. Tetapi Muir tampaknya terpesona, dan Arnold tampaknya terpikat.

"Oh ~ Bagaimana tidak senonoh" Muir merasa seolah-olah ayahnya telah membuat mata bejat di beberapa gadis acak. Dia cukup malu. "Silakan mengandung dirimu!" Dan dia kepala ke arah Arnold. Hiiro terus menekan makanan ke bibirnya, sambil menatap langit malam. Dia melihat bintang jatuh, dan berpikir, 'Bagaimana damai. " - Status Arnold Samudra Lv 35 HP 355/355 MP 189/189

EXP 50089 BERIKUTNYA 6210

ATX 358 (402) DEF 323 (339) AGL 298 (303) HIT 222 (224) INT 102 () "Atribut Magical" Angin "Magic" Taring Angin | Explosive Claw Angin | Ledakan Inversi "Judul" Teman of the Wind | Mantan Slave | Chef | Bapa menyayanginya | Man Burning Jiwa | Man dimaksud dengan Pervert sebuah - Guild Card Nama Arnold Samudra Seks Pria Umur 37

Dari Snyoll

Rank C Pencarian Peralatan Senjata Besar Pedang Penjaga Plat Armor Gelang aksesori Wind

Rigin 1393000 - Muir Castrea Lv 13 HP 111/111 MP 82/82 EXP 12655 Berikutnya 2210

ATX 102 (105) DEF 100 (108) AGL 99 (102) HIT 77 (78) INT 54 () "Atribut Magical" "Magic" "Judul" Diculik | My Angel | Cutie Flower | Gadis Toleransi - Nama Muir Castrea Seks Perempuan Umur 12 Dari Rince Pencarian Peralatan

Senjata Knife Jagalah Wisatawan Pakaian Aksesori Nameless Gelang

Rigin 56000 Bab 23: Penentuan Vale "... * Menghela Nafas *" Berapa kali telah ia mendesah sejak itu? Orang mendesah jumlah tak terhitung kali adalah Vale Kimble tertentu. Dia duduk di kursi di ruang peristirahatan bagi para serdadu di tempat latihan tergantung kepalanya. "Hei, apa yang Anda pikir yang salah dengan Vale?"

Dalam khawatir, Aoyama Taishi meminta teman-temannya, Suzumiya Chika, Minamoto Shuri dan Akamori Shinobu. Tiga lainnya memiringkan kepala mereka. "Sepertinya dia belum memiliki apapun dari energi biasa akhir-akhir ini." "Sejak kapan lagi?" Chika bertanya. Salah satu yang menjawab adalah Shinobu. "Ini sudah seperti ini sejak Vale meninggalkan untuk mengunjungi Guild." "Saya percaya dia mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang dapat diandalkan membantu dia ingin meminta." Shuri menambahkan beberapa informasi. "Dan setelah ia kembali ... Dia sudah seperti itu." "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya?"

Chika bertanya sambil menyeka keringat dari beberapa dahinya. Kelompok ini baru saja berlatih dengan tentara. Chika dilatih sangat keras, jadi dia berkeringat deras. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita memintanya? " "Ya, tapi dia agak sulit untuk mendekati." Udara tampak stagnan. Ini tidak benar-benar suasana di mana mereka bisa berbicara dengannya. Setelah mereka melihat dia untuk sementara waktu, seorang gadis berpakaian merah muda memasuki ruangan. Orang itu adalah putri tertua 【Kerajaan Modal Victorias】 's, Lilith van Strauss Arclaim. Dia mendekati empat dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kerja bagus, Heroes!" "Lilith-sama harus memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang sulit dengan urusan publik juga." Taishi kembali kata-kata untuk sang putri. "Eh, um, apa yang salah?" "Kenapa kau bicara begitu kaku, Taishi-sama!" "T-itu ..." Taishi gelisah karena matanya berkeliaran di sekitar ruangan. "Apa kau tidak berjanji !? Saya bilang untuk menelepon saya Lilith. Juga, silakan berhenti berbicara kepada saya seperti itu. Saya pikir Taishi-sama akan mengerti! " Dia pendekatan dengan pipinya kembung.

"G-got it! Aku mendapatkannya, sehingga tidak mendapatkan begitu dekat, Lilith! " "Ah, s-maaf!" Lilith tampaknya sangat bingung saat ia membuat jarak dengan Taishi. Wajahnya yang meninggal warna dalam merah. "N-tidak, itu tidak seperti aku benci itu. Ha Ha. " Taishi malu-malu hang kepalanya. "Hentikan, kalian berdua!" Taishi tiba-tiba merasa jumlah yang luar biasa tekanan pada kakinya. "Oy, Chika! Anda sedang apa !? " Chika telah menginjak kaki Taishi dengan semua kekuatannya.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar. Aku hanya kesal bahwa pikiran Anda yang benar tertulis

di wajah Anda. Hmph! " "Hei, itu menyakitkan!" Dia menginjak lagi. Taishi mulai merobek saat ia memohon kepada Lilith dan Shuri untuk membantunya. Shinobu tertawa saat ia melihat adegan. "Ahaha! Seperti yang diharapkan, hubungan Taishi dan Chika lucu ~ " "Ada apa dengan itu! Idiot Taishi, wajah Anda memerah tak sedap dipandang! " "Oh? Apakah Anda mungkin cemburu? " "Idi-! Kau bodoh yang salah! " Dari menonton layar ini, setiap orang yang hadir mampu memahami perasaan Chika. Kecuali Taishi. "Ufufunofu ~ Jatuh untuk seorang pria yang padat sulit ~" Shinobu menggoda Chika sambil tersenyum.

"II tidak peduli lagi! Aku akan kembali ke pelatihan! " Dia mengatakan saat ia badai keluar dari ruangan. Melihat cuti nya, Shinobu sekali lagi semburan ke tawa. "Chika sangat lucu. Dia ramping dan sopan. Taishi adalah beruntung. " "W-dengan apa? Aku hanya di banyak rasa sakit. Dari mana keberuntungan ini berasal? " Shinobu mengambil napas sedalam Taishi mencoba menjelaskan bahwa dia bukan masokis. "Ah, jika Anda tetap seperti itu, Putri-sama dan Chika akan memiliki banyak masalah." Dia tertawa saat ia bersimpati dengan mereka.

"Bagaimanapun, kau orang berbicara tentang sesuatu sebelum aku tiba?" Lilith bertanya. Kelompok ini menjelaskan isi pembicaraan mereka kepadanya. "Jadi menurut Anda sesuatu terjadi?" "Itulah yang saya tidak bisa mengerti. Saya akan bertanya, tapi dia sulit untuk mendekati sekarang ... " "Tidak ada yang membantu, aku akan pergi meminta itu." "Shinobu akan?" "Ya, kan orang yang sempurna untuk ini?" "Saya tidak yakin apa kriteria yang Anda gunakan, tetapi akan Anda benar-benar baik-baik saja?" "Serahkan saja padaku ~." Dia mengatakan saat ia menuju ke ruang istirahat.

\- - - - Vale berpikir atas hal-hal mengatakan kepadanya oleh Guildmaster Judom Lankars. (Jadi 「evila」 Raja telah berubah, dan bahwa Raja baru telah mengirimkan beberapa permintaan untuk pembicaraan damai, tapi negara kita telah melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengabaikan mereka ...) Dia juga mengatakan ini: Sebelum anak saya menjadi korban, sebelum Anda disebut atas beberapa pengamat untuk bermain pahlawan, tidak ada sesuatu yang kita harus lakukan?

Dan ia diberitahu bahwa ia masih terlalu matang. (Mengapa kerajaan mengabaikan ... tidak, saya mengerti alasan untuk itu. Masih ada kemungkinan tinggi kita akan mendapatkan dikhianati seperti sebelumnya.) Ketika sebelumnya 「evila」 Raja telah meminta untuk pembicaraan damai dan negara ini diterima, itu adalah jebakan, dan banyak 「Humas」 harus menjadi korban. Itu sebabnya raja bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menolak ini menawarkan baru. (Tapi ...) Itulah mengapa kita harus berkomunikasi. Itulah yang dikatakan Judom. (Dan adalah Pahlawan yang benar-benar individu dapat dipercaya ...?)

Judom menegaskan bahwa penduduk dunia lain tidak akan mampu untuk bersimpati dengan rakyat. Untuk saat ini, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Dengan kemampuan yang tinggi fisik mereka, dan atribut magis pahlawan harus dapat dengan mudah mengatasi sebagian hambatan. Tapi akan mereka benar-benar berjuang dengan kehidupan mereka pada baris demi dunia lain? Apakah dermawan seperti itu ada di alam semesta ini? Ketika Judom mengatakan kepadanya ini, pikiran Vale menjadi kosong.

Alasan untuk ini adalah karena argumen Judom adalah suara. Itu bukan sesuatu yang didasarkan pada pendapat atau prasangka. Mereka akan selalu menggunakan permainan kata. Seperti permainan ... Jika itu adalah permainan, kemudian ... Tidak

seperti permainan ... Setiap kali Vale mendengar kata-kata ini, entah bagaimana ia merasa bahwa orang-orang ini memiliki terlalu sedikit tekad. (Saya pikir itu karena mereka masih muda, dan tidak digunakan untuk pertempuran ... tapi ...) Vale sendiri masih lebih kuat dari mereka secara individu saat ini. Tapi mereka memiliki bakat untuk membawanya keluar dalam sekejap jika mereka bekerja bersama-sama. Mereka adalah aset utama. Tapi selalu ada seseorang yang lebih kuat. The 「」 evila mungkin memiliki banyak orang yang bisa menangani mereka dengan mudah. (Jika ... Jika seseorang dalam kelompok mereka untuk mati ... akan mereka ...)

Apakah mereka masih berjuang untuk kita? Banyak pertanyaan yang dia tidak bisa jawab yang muncul di kepalanya. Judom mengatakan bahwa mereka harus kembali para pahlawan untuk dunia asli mereka terluka. (Apa yang harus saya ...) Saat ia menutup matanya erat-erat untuk berpikir, Vale melihat prescence seseorang di belakangnya. "Ada apa, Vale?" "... Shinobu-sama?" Di belakangnya adalah Akamori Shinobu. "Kau belum energik akhir-akhir ini, sesuatu yang salah? Semua orang khawatir. " "... Saya minta maaf." "Eh? Ah, tidak apa-apa Anda harus meminta maaf untuk. "

Shinobu duduk di sampingnya dan bertanya lagi. "Jadi, sesuatu yang salah?" "* Sigh * ... baik ..." Tidak ada cara dia bisa mengatakan itu. Bahwa dia memiliki keraguan orang di sampingnya. Tapi dia ingin bertanya apakah dia bisa mengambil risiko hidupnya. (Jika mereka belajar kematian realityof, akan theyleave negara ...? Bahkan setelah aku melihat mereka tumbuh ke tingkat ini ...) Kepalanya bisa memikirkan pikiran nothingbut negatif. "Apakah Vale mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kita?" Bahu Vale tegang di respon. Shinobu mampu secara efektif memilih ini.

"Ah ~ Seperti yang saya pikir. Jadi apa itu? Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada kita? " Ini tidak seperti Shinobu terutama tajam. Hanya saja ia melihat bahwa Vale telah menghindari empat dari mereka akhir-akhir ini. Saat ia melihat Vale, dia merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. "... Saya tidak bisa mengatakan itu." "... Saya lihat. Maka Anda tidak benar-benar harus. " "... Apa Yg?" Vale mengerutkan kening.

"Itu tidak terlihat seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang Anda harus menjawab segera. Anda dapat mengambil waktu dan menemukan jawaban Anda, kan? " "T-itu ..." "Atau jika Anda tidak mendapatkan jawaban sekarang, akan dunia berakhir?"

Shinobu menunjukkan ekspresi serius untuk kedua. "N-ada hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi secara tiba-tiba!" "Maka tidak baik-baik saja?" "..." "Saya tidak tahu apa yang Anda khawatir tentang, tapi Vale harus melakukan hal-hal yang harus dilakukan!" "Hal yang harus saya lakukan?" Kembali Anda semua untuk dunia Anda sendiri? Dia ingin bertanya.

"Dan itu membuat kita lebih kuat." "S-kuat?" "Tentu saja. Anda tidak tahu kapan 「evila」 akan menyerang, kan? Jadi apa yang Anda harus lakukan adalah mempersiapkan kemungkinan bahwa dengan membuat empat dari kita lebih kuat. "

"Shinobu-sama ..." "Sejujurnya, aku sedikit takut. Tempat ini mungkin terlihat seperti permainan, tapi itu bukan permainan. " Sekali lagi, permainan kata datang. Tapi kali ini membawa tekad yang lebih besar. "Saya tidak benar-benar ingin mati, dan saya pikir saya mungkin lari dari rasa takut." Itu diberikan. Vale dan orang lain memiliki pemikiran seperti itu juga. "Namun, jika kita semua saling mendukung, kita pasti akan baik-baik saja!" Setelah mendengar kata-kata ini, cahaya tunggal bersinar dalam pikiran Vale kosong. Vale berdiri dari kursinya dan menghadapi gadis itu.

"Mari kita pergi, Shinobu-sama! Seperti yang Anda katakan, kita harus melakukan apa

yang kita bisa untuk sekarang! " "Ya, itulah semangat!" Shinobu merasa senang dari lubuk hatinya yang Vale mampu untuk mendapatkan kembali beberapa energi nya. Vale mampu menghapus beberapa keraguannya. (Itu benar. Aku tidak bisa menyerah. Saya harus percaya. Di Raja. Dalam Heroes. Sekali lagi ... Aku akan pergi menemui Judom-sama sekali lagi!) Dengan tekad yang kuat, ia berjalan keluar dari ruang istirahat ke dunia luar. Tapi dia masih belum menyadari. Bahwa jawaban ia mencapai sekarang tidak benar-benar menyelesaikan apa-apa. Jika dia menyadari kebenaran, shock hanya akan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Dan dia masih belum menyadari. Bahwa apakah dia menyukainya atau tidak, ia harus meletakkan segala sesuatu pada baris untuk mengambil dari orang lain segala sesuatu mereka. Bab 24: Madu Mengumpulkan "Dan? Mengapa saya harus berpakaian seperti ini? " Hiiro tidak mengenakan jubah merah biasa. Ia mengenakan tebal, pakaian kerja putih dari kepala sampai kaki, dengan jaring yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia bahkan mengenakan sarung tangan kulit padat. Ini adalah bahwa, bukan? Pakaian peternak lebah pakai untuk mengumpulkan madu.

"Hei, orang tua. Bisa madu di sini diproduksi oleh lebah? " "Lebah? Aku tidak tahu apa yang Anda

bicarakan, tapi madu di sini dibuat oleh Lebah Madu. " (TL:. Hiiro mengatakan Bee dalam bahasa Jepang Arnold mengatakan dalam bahasa Inggris) Mereka adalah lebah semua sama, adalah apa Hiiro ingin berteriak. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin mengkonfirmasi sebelum itu.

"Orang tua, kau tidak mengatakan madu adalah sesuatu yang orang yang「 Bearnt 」diproduksi?" "Ah? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu? " "Anda pasti lakukan. Untuk melupakan apa yang Anda katakan pada diri sendiri, Anda akan pikun, mesum? " "Sudah lama sejak Anda mengatakan kau bajingan! Siapa cabul !? " "Ga ha ha! Hal yang kita buat adalah tidak

madu. Kami membuat "Sayang Confectionaries". " Max, mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Hiiro mengatakan ini. Dia mungkin akan juga.

"Hm? Saya pikir ada item MP memulihkan disebut "Sayang Permen". Apakah itu salah satu produk Anda? " "Ya, itu item yang dibuat dengan mencampur dalam bunga" White Iris ". Kami berkembang biak bunga-bunga selektif dan mengontrol aliran produk di dunia. " "Saya lihat. Dan? Mengapa saya harus berpakaian seperti ini? " "Tentu saja, karena Anda akan pergi mengumpulkan madu, kan?" "Potong omong kosong, menyimpang seksual." "Ah, dia mengubah nama saya lagi! Aku

benar-benar tidak menyukai perubahan ini! " "Lagi pula, aku tidak akan." Mengatakan bahwa, Hiiro melempar sarung tangannya di tanah. "Jangan kuatir. Sekarang, Lebah Madu seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Tidak ada bahaya. C'mon. " "Katakan bahwa dari awal ... Apakah apa yang Anda pikir saya akan mengatakan? Pak Tua ini memiliki tekad untuk mendapatkan menyengat berulang kali untuk mengambil madu yang lezat bagi saya, tuannya. " "Gununununu! Mengapa saya akan mendapatkan apa-apa untuk Anda !? Dan ketika kau pernah menjadi tuanku !? " "'Sungguh lelucon." Aku tahu, tapi masih aku marah! Menonton dua pertengkaran, Max pergi ke Muir.

"Apakah kedua selalu seperti itu?" "P-cukup banyak ..." "Saya lihat ..." Hiiro selokan pakaian kerja, dan sekali lagi don jubah merahnya. Ia tampaknya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi. Melihat dia, Arnold mulai tersenyum.

"Oy, oy. Apakah Anda yakin tentang itu, Hiiro? " "Ah?" "Tentu saja, aku bisa menyusup ke sarang Honey Bee, mengambil madu dan kembali untuk membiarkan Anda makan. Mungkin akan ada banyak lezat. " "... Apa yang Anda katakan?" "Tapi apakah Anda tahu kapan madu Honey Bee," Madu Sirup "adalah paling lezat?" "..."

"Itu benar setelah itu dibawa keluar dari daerah induknya." Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, jari telunjuk Hiiro yang berkedut sesaat. "Terlebih lagi, lihat ini." Mengatakan bahwa, dia mengambil biskuit dari tas.

"Ini adalah biskuit khusus dibuat oleh「 Bearnt 」orang. Anda seharusnya memadamkan dalam "Sayang Syrup" yang kedua Anda mendapatkannya. Ah ~ rasa itu surgawi. " "..." "Bagaimana disayangkan. Sepertinya kau tidak akan, sehingga Anda akan harus membuat hubungannya dengan kualitas yang lebih rendah "Madu Sirup" setelah itu. Sementara itu, kami akan menikmati kualitas terbaik barang ... tunggu, apa? "

Hiiro menghilang di depan matanya. Arnold terlihat di mana-mana untuk menemukannya. Tapi apa yang datang ke visinya adalah penuh dilengkapi Madu Pertemuan Expert. "Saya sudah mengatakan saat ini dan lagi, tapi menyebutkan bahwa pertama. Nah, mari kita pergi sudah Gadis Kecil Penculik. " "W-siapa penculik Anda sialan nakal!" Menonton dua pertengkaran, Max pergi ke Muir. "Apakah kedua selalu seperti itu?" "P-cukup banyak ..." "Saya lihat ..." Kedua juga mengikuti dekat di belakang Hiiro. - -

\- - - Hiiro, yang kalah dari nafsu makannya, memutuskan dirinya untuk pergi melalui beberapa kesulitan. Wajahnya melengkung dengan keinginan untuk makan makanan kualitas terbaik sambil bergegas menuju sarang Honey Bee. Dia merasa lega bahwa tempat itu seharusnya dekat, tetapi ketika ia tiba, ia menatap tujuannya cemas. Di depannya adalah besar ... sangat besar sarang lebah. Ukurannya adalah sekitar bahwa rumah.

"Oy, bukankah ini sedikit terlalu besar?" "Hahaha, sebenarnya, ini adalah pertama

kalinya saya mengumpulkan madu juga ... Ini adalah sedikit mengejutkan." Menonton dua, Max memungkinkan keluar tertawa lebar. "Bukankah ini yang diharapkan? Lebah madu sekitar sebesar bayi. Bagaimana mereka akan hidup tanpa sarang sebesar ini? " "Saya pikir buku mengatakan mereka sekitar 30 ekor panjang." Hiiro pencarian melalui ingatan dan menghasilkan informasi ini. By the way, pengukuran ini dunia Tail adalah tentang setara sentimeter. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda adalah nama. "Kalau begitu, kita harus masuk?"

Max mengatakan hal ini, dan Dia memimpin kelompok Hiiro ke sisi lain dari sarang. Di

sana, mereka menemukan daerah dengan sesuatu yang tampak seperti pegangan mencuat. Max menempatkan tas besar dia dengan dia di tanah. Dia tegas menangkap pegangan, dan menarik dengan semua kekuatannya. Seolah-olah itu adalah laci meja, bagian dari sarang secara perlahan ditarik keluar. Segera, udara mengisi dengan bau manis madu. Cukup untuk membuat Hiiro dan teman-temannya meneguk sengaja. Setelah ia ditarik keluar sekitar setengah dari laci, Max berhenti. "Hei, lihat." Dimana Max menunjuk adalah serangkaian celah-celah dalam sarang. Formasi ini tampak seperti papan Sudoku dengan dinding yang mewakili frame.

Dan dalam celah-celah tersebut adalah zat spons yang lembut. Max mengambil yang keluar dan memeras keluar atas botol yang dihasilkan dari tasnya. Dan cairan kental perlahan mengalir dari itu. Terus, madu mengendap ke bagian bawah botol. "Kalian harus mencobanya juga." Dia menepi dan menunjuk kelompok Hiiro untuk bahan spons. Hiiro membawanya di tangannya. (Saya melihat, jadi ini adalah bagaimana mereka mengumpulkan itu) Hiiro merekam pengetahuan di kepalanya saat ia mulai peras. Tapi dia cepat bosan itu, dan menempatkan tangannya di bahu Arnold, mengatakan ia akan meninggalkan kepadanya.

"Hei! Anda akan mendapatkan madu di bahu saya! " Ini sudah di atasnya anyways. Hiiro melepas sarung tangannya, dan mengambil biskuit dari saku Arnold. "Oy, tunggu!" "Tidak apa-apa, hanya melakukan pekerjaan Old Man Anda." "Saya tidak ingin mendengar bahwa dari Anda!" Setelah berteriak berhenti Arnold, Max mengangkat bahunya. Hiiro membasahi dipinjam dalam banyak madu. Madu itu sendiri berwarna oranye, dan cukup tebal. Ini bau yang cukup untuk menyampaikan jelas manisnya. Pertama, Hiiro menempatkan madu itu sendiri dalam mulutnya.

"N ... ..ooh" Ini adalah ekstrim terkonsentrasi manis. Selain itu, itu adalah sedikit asam. Mungkin karena itu telah fermentasi. Madu ini benar-benar adalah kelas atas. Tanpa kehilangan momentum apapun, Hiiro Sorong biskuit di mulutnya. "... Iya Nih. Ini sangat lezat. " Tanpa ragu, itu lezat. Ini adalah item yang pasti akan menjadi populer dengan wanita. Tapi Hiiro adalah pemegang cukup manis-manis, sehingga ia menikmati itu sama. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, biskuit pergi.

"Uooooooi! Apakah Anda makan semua dari mereka sendiri !? " "Iya Nih." "Jangan ya saya! Ini adalah kejutan yang benar! Aku sekali lagi menegaskan bahwa

Anda seorang bajingan yang tidak dapat didamaikan! " "Tidak sia-sia saja. Apa kecil man. " "Bagaimana aku harus menutup mulut mu?" Gaya yang bekerja pada spons di meningkat tangannya. "Ga ha ha! Jika itu biskuit, maka saya punya banyak dengan saya. Jangan kuatir. " "Saya lihat. Kerja yang bagus. " "Kau masih berencana untuk makan lebih !?" "Jangan meremehkan kekuatan saya." "Wha !?" "Perut saya ... Apakah masih berteriak." "Aku akan membunuh yooou!" Dan setelah berbagai hal yang terjadi, mereka mengisi semua botol mereka dengan madu, dan mendorong laci kembali. Akhirnya, mereka berbagi makanan bersama-sama.

"Oh! Apa kelezatan! Seperti yang diharapkan dari "Madu Sirup"! " Arnold memegang kedua tangannya dalam pujian. "Tenang. Jangan terlalu gaduh di tengah-tengah makan. " "Nu ... kku ... sialan ... nakal ..." Arnold telah merasa sedikit malu untuk ledakan tiba-tiba, tapi mendengar ini dari Hiiro membuatnya kesal. "Ga ha ha! Arnold cukup seorang pria manja! " Max tertawa gembira saat ia snack pada biskuit. "NomNomNomNomNomNomNom"

Muir sepenuh hati makan mereka ... menggigit mereka? Melihatnya, ekspresi Arnold ternyata hangat. "Ha ~ Kenapa dia harus sangat lucu ~?" "Kau menyeramkan." "Apa apaan!" "Lalu, saya ulangi bahwa. Kau menjijikkan. " "Jangan mereka berarti sama?" "Ga ha ha." "Nomnomnom" Sebagai empat bahagia (?) Makan, suara mendengung mulai terdengar keluar. "Tampaknya Tuhan akan datang kembali." Sekelompok besar lebah awan langit. Ukuran masing-masing individu lebah incomparible dengan yang yang normal.

"Oy, oy. Bukankah sarang ini terlalu kecil untuk jumlah itu? "

"Ini bukan satu-satunya. Ada enam sarang total. " "Saya melihat, maka tampaknya masuk akal." Sebuah Honey Bee besar mulai terbang langsung pada mereka. Hiiro dan Arnold segera mengambil sikap, tapi ... "Ah, aku meninggalkan pedangku di belakang" Arnold adalah sama. Arnold berdiri di depan Muir, dan Hiiro bersiap untuk menulis kata. Tapi Max perlahan berdiri dan tertawa. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk madu indah." Seolah-olah dalam menanggapi, para bobs lebah naik dan turun di udara.

"Kami akan membuat sarang lain segera, sehingga bersenang-senang sampai saat

itu." Up. Ke Bawah. Up. Ke Bawah. Setelah itu interaksi singkat lebah kembali ke kawanannya. Dalam pertukaran untuk 「Bearnt」 membangun mereka sarang kokoh, Lebah Madu menawarkan sebagian madu mereka. Itulah kesepakatan antara kedua belah pihak. Itu adalah kontrak yang ada lebih lama daripada siapa pun bisa ingat. The Bee yang berhenti sebelumnya adalah Ratu. "Hei, tunggu sebentar. Lalu mengapa aku memakai ini? " Sebagai Hiiro mengatakan ini, dua di samping Max mengangguk.

"Yah itu tidak seperti tidak ada artinya untuk itu." "Apa maksudmu?"

"Daerah ini penuh dengan banyak bug. Terutama setelah kami mengambil madu ... " Tiba-tiba segerombolan bug kecil turun di kelompok. (T-ini terasa menjijikkan) Berbagai bug merangkak seluruh tubuh mereka. Muir memiliki ekspresi mengisyaratkan akhir dunia sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran. Arnold, yang membawa dia, dan bahkan Hiiro berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk akhir cobaan ini. "Nah. Karena kita sudah makan untuk sementara waktu, jumlah bug akan cukup. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? " "" Lari Lari! "" "Saya lihat." Dengan semua kekuatan mereka, empat meninggalkan daerah.

Bab 25: Tasty Madu Sweets Hiiro kembali ke desa, dan memerintahkan untuk pembuatan "Sayang permen" dengan "Madu Sirup". Itu hanya bagaimana lezat ia menemukan madu. Arnold dan Muir baik pergi ke suatu tempat, sehingga Hiiro sendirian dan direncanakan untuk have a nice day santai. Dia pergi ke taman bunga di dekat desa dan mengambil sebuah buku. By the way, ini adalah sesuatu yang dipinjam dari rumah Max. Tentu saja, dengan izin. "The Adventures of Tyn Cal Weikl".

Seperti ditulis di sampulnya. Entah bagaimana, dia bisa membaca bahasa dunia ini, karena mendapat diterjemahkan ketika memasuki kepalanya. Menurut serikat,

bahasa dunia ini disebut "Ranalyth", dan sangat berbeda dari Jepang. Tapi Hiiro bisa membaca kata-kata seolah-olah mereka ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang. Ini kemungkinan besar kemampuan dia setelah mentransfer dunia. Pikirannya bisa langsung menerjemahkan kata-kata yang dibaca. Namun karena ini, untuk menulis bahasa, ia akan membutuhkan pelatihan formal. Untuk mengatakan kebenaran, empat pahlawan memiliki praktek menulis bahasa ini dunia. Tapi Hiiro sudah mempelajarinya. Dia sudah bisa menulis pada tingkat rata-rata orang di dunia ini.

Dia selalu memiliki ingatan yang baik, terutama dalam kaitannya dengan hal-hal yang ia tertarik. Dan Buku adalah salah satu gairah. Meskipun tidak sempurna, Hiiro mampu mengingat sebagian besar dari

segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan, jadi ia dapat dengan cepat menghafal surat-surat dari dunia ini. "Ini adalah ... .suatu kisah pahlawan, kan?" (Hiiro) Pokoknya, melihat sampul buku, ada gambar seorang pemuda muda dengan pedang. (Jadi buku seperti ini bisa ditulis di dunia ini juga. Mari kita lihat, penulis ... Marquis Blue Note) Itu bukan nama dia dengar.

Hiiro membalik halaman dan terus membaca. Ia menemukan bahwa cerita memiliki pengaturan jujur umum. Negara-negara masing-masing mengklaim otoritas masing-masing, dan bersikeras bahwa mereka adalah puncak dunia. Pada awalnya, dimulai

sebagai sebuah diskusi, dan kemudian meningkat perang. Negara-negara saling bertarung, dan orang-orang merasakan konsekuensi dan menjadi miskin. Dunia menjadi menyakitkan. Sementara itu, seorang anak muda senang dengan situasi dunia, dan teman-teman yang memiliki pikiran yang sama pergi untuk menghentikan perang. (Itu baik rasa keadilan, namun dunia ini cukup sulit untuk bertahan hidup melalui perang kecil) Adapun orang yang disebut pahlawan, ia dipuji, tapi kemudian dibunuh kemudian. (... Apa? Mereka membunuh karakter utama?)

Selain itu, ia dibunuh oleh raja negara yang menyerukan pahlawan. Pada akhirnya,

pahlawan dieksekusi dengan kejahatan membunuh putri raja. Tentu saja, pahlawan itu benar-benar tidak bersalah. Namun, sebagai negara yang diselamatkan dari perang, raja iri ketenaran dari pahlawan yang menjadi simbol perdamaian dan membunuhnya. Kemudian, kebingungan pecah siapa yang membunuh pahlawan, dan dari itu, perang baru dimulai, akan kembali keadaan dunia itu sebelum. (Pahlawan bekerja sangat keras, dan meninggal kematian yang menyedihkan. Dia bahkan tidak dihargai) Tapi petualangan belum berakhir belum. (Apa yang Anda maksud dengan tidak berakhir!)

Masih hal yang harus dia lakukan. Jadi, ia masih tersisa dengan misi ini ketika ia meninggal. Dengan demikian, ia menghidupkan kembali dan kembali ke dunia. Pahlawan mencari, untuk metode untuk mengembalikan dunia ke keadaan damai. Pada perjalanannya, ia menemukan sebuah sihir tertentu. Kekuatannya adalah mutlak dan bisa mengendalikan dunia sebagai salah satu yang diinginkan. Namun, tubuhnya hilang dalam proses, dan ia menjadi hanya sebuah eksistensi, dan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Dengan demikian, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Suatu hari, seseorang akan menemukan pahlawan, dan pada saat itu, pahlawan akan menghidupkan kembali lagi, dan membawa kembali perdamaian. Pertama, meskipun, seluruh negeri akan hancur.

(Oy, Hero ini menyerah dengan cepat.) Aku akan menghilangkan semua negara dengan ide-ide yang buruk. Kemudian, dunia akan damai. Sebuah dunia saya akan mampu petualangan bebas di. Jadi, pahlawan terus menunggu. Menunggu, menunggu. Percaya bahwa harapan cahaya akan datang suatu hari nanti, ia terus menunggu. Nama Man adalah Tyn Cal Weikl. Seorang pria digembar-gemborkan sebagai Hero. (Orang ini pasti rusak. Tapi orang-orang yang melakukannya adalah negara dan dunia) Hiiro membanting menutup buku. "Dan seperti yang akhir Hero. Saya pasti tidak ingin menjadi satu. "

Buku ini tidak memberikan Hero akhir yang bahagia. Meskipun kehidupan nyata dapat mengambil apapun gilirannya, cerita hanyalah sebuah cerita. Fiksi hanya palsu. Bahkan pahlawan yang membuat perdamaian memiliki banyak musuh. Jika Anda memiliki perang, ada orang-orang yang diuntungkan. Di sini, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertarung. Dan di tengah-tengah itu, seorang pahlawan muda mencoba menekan cita-cita yang egois keadilan ke orang lain. "Kebebasan adalah yang terbaik. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Hanya pergi dengan aliran yang terbaik. " Sementara bergumam ini, Hiiro memejamkan mata. -

\- - - - "Ada" Sirup goreng "," Sayang Tart ", dan" Threesome ", dan juga" Sayang Sap "!" Max telah mengatur "Sayang Permen" di meja dan menunjuk kepada orang-orang yang berbeda untuk mengajar Hiiro bagaimana membuat mereka. Bahkan ada orang-orang yang ia belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Muir adalah bergairah melihat mereka semua. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang gadis kecil. Arnold tegukan saat ia menatap permen madu, yang bersinar seperti permata.

"Amu" (TL: Suara menempatkan makanan di mulut) "Mengapa Anda sudah makan !?" Hiiro mulai makan, dan segera setelah itu, Arnold bergabung dalam. Dia menyadari bahwa retort nya tidak akan berbuah, sehingga ia mulai makan tidak kalah Hiiro. The "Sirup goreng" adalah sesuatu seperti madu goreng dalam minyak. Itu sengit, tekstur baru, menciptakan efek baru. The "Sayang Tart" hanya tart tercakup dalam madu. Tampaknya menjadi favorit Miur itu.

The "Threesome" adalah sesuatu yang mirip dengan pizza, dengan 3 jenis madu, "Blue Madu", "Merah Madu", dan "White Madu", dan kemudian atasnya dalam buah-buahan yang berbeda. Hal ini tampaknya menjadi favorit Arnold.

The "Sayang Sap" adalah finisher yang bagus. Itu terdiri dari bola putih kue beras, dengan madu di dalamnya. Ketika itu menggigit, itu mengungkapkan rasa sejati. Dikombinasikan rasa ringan kue dengan rasa tebal madu dicampur dengan selai dalam. Ini adalah favorit Hiiro itu. Ketika tiga sahabat yang penuh, Max bertanya kepada mereka apa yang akan mereka lakukan dari sekarang. "Nah, tujuan kita di sini dilakukan. Kami juga mendapat madu. " Hiiro membuka tas, menunjukkan botol madu dalam.

"Jadi, kau akan segera pergi?" (Max) "Ya." (Hiiro) "Oh, di mana Anda akan pergi?" (Max) "Kota Pasion" (Hiiro)

"【Binatang Capital Pasion】, hmm ... itu sangat jauh. "(Max) Benar, ibukota cukup jauh. Ini akan memakan waktu sekitar satu minggu dengan berjalan kaki. "Yah, tidak ada terburu-buru untuk sampai ke sana." (Arnold) "Oh yah? Maka hari ini kita akan pesta 'til kita drop! "(Max) "Ya!" Arnold dan Max bertemu bahu dengan semangat tinggi, sementara Muir menatap mereka, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. (Kota Pasion, ya. Aku ingin melihat itu.) Hiiro menatap langit melalui jendela. -

\- - - - 【Binatang Capital Pasion】. Di sinilah raja 「Gabrenth」 hidup. Itu dibuat di sekitar pohon besar dan dikelilingi oleh hutan hutan yang luas. Atau lebih tepatnya, Anda bisa mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hutan. Semua rumah dan bangunan yang terbuat dari pohon. Ini benar-benar Kerajaan selaras dengan alam. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berdiri di cabang besar mencari pohon. Kemudian, ada suara dari bawah. "Hei, jangan naik begitu jauh ke depan!" "Ayo turun dengan cepat!"

Dua orang mengenakan baju besi berteriak ke arah pemuda. "Tembak, mereka menemukan saya, Dood." Dengan enggan, pemuda melompat dari cabang ia berada di, mengejutkan para pria. "Dia melompat off!" "I-ini dia baik-baik saja?" Mereka khawatir untuk apa-apa. Pria muda tanah memukau pada cabang ... atau tidak. Snap! Cabang pecah dan pemuda menabrak belukar. Kedua orang bergegas ke arahnya. "Oy, kau baik-baik saja !?" Sementara menggosok kepalanya, pemuda tersenyum.

"M-maaf saya, Dood. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. "

"G-baik. Itu bagus. Sekarang jangan mendaki yang tinggi lagi, kau dengar? " Salah seorang pria menawarkan tangannya. Pemuda itu dengan senang hati mengambil itu dan bangkit. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat pohon yang diadakan begitu mahal oleh negara ini, Dood." Dia melihat pada pohon besar dari bawah.

"Yang Tepat. Pertama Raja Jingwald melihat pohon ini, dan membuat pusat negaranya. Ini kadang-kadang disebut "Pohon Awal". " "Ya, ini adalah pertama kalinya saya mengunjungi" Pohon Awal, Aragorn ", Dood." "Sekarang aku berpikir tentang hal itu, Anda wajah asing. Orang mana kamu? " "Benar-benar, benar-benar ~ timur jauh dari sini, Dood."

"East ... jadi 【】 Kalent?" "Bahkan lebih jauh, Dood." "Apa ada di luar itu? Ah, kau dari desa yang baru didirikan atau sesuatu? " "Nah, hal seperti itu." Anak itu menunjukkan dari dua taring putih sambil tertawa keras. "Tapi anak-anak, bagaimana Anda naik sepanjang jalan sampai di sana?" Pria itu menatap ke pohon yang menjulang tinggi saat ia berbicara. "Bagai Mana? Aku melompat, Dood. " "Langsung ... Yah aku bisa melihat dari telinga Anda bahwa Anda dari「 Apakah Kelinci 」suku. Saya kira saya bisa puas dengan penjelasan itu. "

Di atas rambut anak muda itu, yang sehijau daun pohon, adalah satu set telinga panjang yang mengejang kembali dan sebagainya. "Oy, saatnya untuk mengubah shift." "Ah, itu sudah waktu itu? Kid, tidak melakukan apa-apa terlalu berbahaya. " "Itu untuk peringatan, Dood." Dan setelah mengatakan bahwa, dua penjaga kiri. Pemuda menatap pohon raksasa sekali lagi. "Ini cukup bagus. Kota ini yang tampaknya tumbuh di sekitarnya. " Dia memakai jubah cokelat, dan mulai berjalan pergi. Saat ia pergi, ia menatap pohon lainnya. Kediaman raja hewan, "Raja Pohon". "Saya kira sudah waktunya bagi saya untuk pergi bekerja, Dood."

Dan dengan suara angin, pemuda menghilang. Bab 26: Rapat di Negeri Binatang "Papa!" "Saya bilang ke alamat saya sebagai Bapa." "Tolong lupakan bahwa untuk saat ini dan mendengarkan apa yang saya katakan!" Orang yang memiliki percakapan ini adalah seorang pria dengan wajah seperti singa buritan. Orang ini sebenarnya raja 【Binatang Kerajaan Pasion】, Leowald Raja. (TL: Ya, nama terakhir adalah Raja) Dan orang yang menelepon Leowald papa adalah keturunan darahnya, putri Kuclear.

Meskipun ayahnya memakai surai megah dan aura menakutkan, Kuclear berbeda. Satu-satunya hal yang sama di antara mereka adalah halus, rambut cokelat merah, yang ia terus dipotong pendek. Meskipun matanya tampak sedikit tajam, kesan dia memberi off adalah salah satu dari gadis muda dicintai oleh semua. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh dari ibunya Blansa. Dia saat ini dalam "Raja Pohon", menginterogasi ayahnya. Isi percakapan mereka ... "Hei, mengapa bahwa saya dilarang pergi ke perang?" "Saya sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, tapi Anda masih terlalu muda. Anda bahkan belum berhasil belajar seni "Binding" belum, kan? " "... Yah ... itu benar."

Dia istirahat dari kontak mata dengan ayahnya.

"Segera, kami akan membuat persiapan untuk perang. Kami akan terlibat dalam banyak pertumpahan darah, dan kematian akan merajalela dalam barisan kami. " "B-tapi masih saya putri negeri ini! Apakah Anda mengharapkan saya untuk berdiri di sini sementara semua orang pergi untuk melawan? " "Tepat." "Papa!" "Saya tidak memiliki perasaan sedikit yang akan kita hadapi kekalahan, tetapi hanya dalam kasus, saya harus memastikan bahwa beberapa darah bangsawan tetap berada di belakang." "Apakah itu berarti Anda akan mengambil semua saudara saya dengan Anda?"

"Tepat." "Ku ..." Kuclear membuat wajah tertindas saat ia mengepalkan giginya. Dia bisa memahami sudut ayahnya. Jika semua orang dari darah bangsawan pergi berperang dan memenuhi tujuan mereka, maka negara ini akan mengalami gejolak. Itu sebabnya Kuclear harus ditinggalkan sementara dua saudara laki-lakinya pergi berperang. Dia bisa memahami bahwa ini adalah demi negaranya, tapi masih dia tidak puas dengan hal itu. "II tidak setuju dengan itu! Kami masih memiliki Mimir dengan kami! Anak itu bisa ... " "Semacam hal Apa yang Anda harapkan dari 9 tahun?" "Uu ... tapi ..."

Mimir adalah adik Kuclear itu. Tentu saja, dia juga pembawa darah kerajaan, tapi dia terlalu muda untuk memiliki sebuah negara yang tersisa padanya. Selain itu, ia punya masalah lain. "Meskipun dia memiliki darah saya, Mimir menghadapi masalah yang sulit, bukan?" "T-itu benar, tapi ... anak itu sangat cerdas. Lebih dari itu dari saya. " Langkah Leowald dari perannya sebagai raja sejenak, dan menempatkan tangannya di bahu Kuclear itu.

"Kau sudah berubah 18. Anda lebih memikirkan negara ini daripada saya." "Papa ..." "Karena itu, saudara-saudaramu dan aku bisa pergi untuk melawan tanpa khawatir." "..." "Saya tidak punya niat mati. Aku akan

membunuh semua 「evila」, dan lanjutkan ke 「Humas」. Kami akan melunasi hutang lama kita, dan membawa negara itu. " Leowald menatap Kuclear dengan matanya menusuk. "Tapi bahkan aku ..." Kuclear merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari bahunya. "Kau putriku. Putri 「Binatang Raja」. Anda mungkin tidak berpengalaman, tapi saya yakin Anda akan menjadi Man Binatang yang berdiri di atas semua yang lain. " "Papa ..." "Jadi sementara kita pergi, aku meninggalkan negara ini untuk Anda."

Setelah mengatakan ini, Leowald mengangguk, dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menunggu putrinya balasan. Kuclear,

tertinggal, menatap tangannya sendiri meratapi dia kurang kekuasaan. "Kalau saja aku punya kekuatan lagi ... Kalau saja aku kuat seperti saudara-saudara saya ..." Dia ingin melawan. Dia ingin melindungi rakyatnya, negaranya dan ras 「Gabranth」. Tapi dia menyadari dia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Kuclear menatap punggung ayahnya, bergumam pada dirinya sendiri seberapa jauh ia tampak. - - - - -

Pertemuan itu diadakan di "Raja Pohon". Mengambil tempatnya di meja bundar, raja Leowald diarahkan pandangannya pada orang-orang di hadapannya. "Semua orang, waktunya telah tiba." Setelah kata-kata ini, mata orang-orang yang menyimak isi dengan percaya diri. "Untuk waktu yang lama, kami telah menghadapi perlakuan tidak adil. The 「」 evila melakukan apapun silahkan di tanah kami, dan 「」 Humas melihat kami sebagai tidak lebih dari budak. Bahkan sekarang, banyak dari saudara-saudara kita yang menderita. " Semua orang memberikan mengangguk tegas.

"Kami akhirnya telah mencapai kekuasaan. Kami, yang belum diberikan sihir dan telah

kehilangan kemampuan rasial kami telah mendapatkan seni terkuat "Binding"! Sekarang adalah waktu bagi kita untuk telanjang taring kita, dan menunjukkan orang-orang yang dipandang rendah kami! Dan kita harus mengajar mereka! The Beast Pria adalah makhluk yang akan berdiri di atas langit! " "Ya!" Suara yang kuat perjanjian mengisi daerah. Leowald tersenyum saat melihat keandalan bawahannya.

"Pertama kita harus membuat proklamasi perang! Kami berbeda dari yang 「evila」 yang hidup melalui pengkhianatan dan penipuan. Kami cukup akan berjuang mencari lawan kita di mata. Dan kita akan menang! Itulah kebanggaan orang-orang 「Gabranth」! "

"Ya!" "Setelah kami menyatakan perang, kita harus berbaris ke tanah musuh. Tentu saja, kita akan menemukan 「evila」 ada ... berburu mereka tanpa penyesalan. " Semua orang yang hadir memberikan senyum ganas. Mereka benar-benar tidak membawa darah binatang. Naluri binatang mereka, keinginan mereka untuk berperang, adalah tidak manusiawi. "Leglos, apakah Anda selesai menulis sampai proklamasi formal?" "Ya, saya telah menulis persis seperti yang Anda pesan, ayah." "Baik Lah."

Leglos adalah putra sulung Leowald itu. Menurut pengikut, ia tidak jatuh jauh di belakang ayahnya dalam kekuatan, popularitas atau suasana menakutkan.

"Kemudian setelah Anda kirimkan, saya akan mengambil unit saya ke wilayah「 evila 」." Orang mengatakan ini adalah anak kedua, Lenion. Wajahnya tampak lebih dekat dengan ibu-Nya. Dia tampak sangat mirip dengan Kuclear. "Mengerti, tapi jangan biarkan Anda lengah. Setelah menerima proklamasi kami, mereka pasti akan mengumpulkan pasukan mereka. " "Saya tahu. Tapi tetap saya akan memburu setiap terakhir salah satu dari mereka. " Dia juga Binatang Man. Matanya mengadakan haus dalam darah.

"Apakah semua orang mengerti? Ini adalah perang! Tujuan utama kami adalah untuk menang dan kembali ke rumah. Ini adalah pertarungan yang kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko kehilangan! Semua orang, membawa

kebanggaan Anda sebagai Binatang Man seperti yang Anda berbaris ke medan perang! Kami bertujuan untuk pemberantasan! " "Ya!" "Kami akan memulai perjalanan kami satu minggu dari sekarang. Pertempuran sengit menanti kita. Semua orang berbaris kembali ke rumah Anda, dan menyebarkan berita kepada Anda kerabat! " Semua orang mengangguk. "Kemudian pada keluar dari sini, kita akan meningkatkan kekuatan melawan kami." - - - -

\- Tepat di atas ruang Leowald memegang pertemuan di, seorang anak muda tunggal berlutut dengan ekspresi menyenangkan di wajahnya. "Ah, ini telah menjadi sangat serius, Dood." (TL: pria atau wanita ini berakhir semua nya / kalimat nya dengan -sU Karena itu, saya akan mengikutinya dengan Nippon Ichi dan penggunaan Dood..) Apakah tampaknya ia telah mendengar isi pertemuan tersebut. Telinganya kedutan saat ia mulai berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri. "Saya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal-hal akan melanjutkan ini dengan cepat, Dood. Apa yang harus saya lakukan? "

Dia menggaruk wajahnya saat ia merenungkan masa depan. Telinganya berkedut sekali lagi. "... Oke, tidak ada yang luar biasa di sini." A Soldier tampak Binatang Man mendekati daerah, tetapi tidak menemukan seorang pun di sana. Anak muda itu cepat-cepat meninggalkan daerah tersebut. Dan ketika pantai jelas ... "Itu dekat, Dood. Jika saya tertangkap, tidak akan lucu, dude. " Dia mengatakan saat ia diam-diam kembali ke tempat dia sebelumnya. Dia melompat dan meraih cabang yang lebih tinggi di pohon ketika ia merasakan pendekatan prajurit.

Ini adalah "Raja Pohon". Ini memiliki ribuan cabang ridiculously tebal memperluas ke

segala arah. Dan diukir pada bagian dalam dari mereka adalah berbagai ruangan dan lorong-lorong. "Untuk saat ini, saya kira saya harus menyampaikan pesan, Dood." Dia tampak di atas kota sebelum pohon dengan ekspresi serius. "Mereka membuat kerajaan damai, namun mereka pergi ke semua kesulitan menghancurkan itu, Dood." Anak itu menengadah ke langit.


End file.
